Giving It Time
by FMB
Summary: AU with a jobless Italian, a strict hardworking policeman, some drug dealers from all over the world, and a gentleman-like conman. Spamano, GerIta, USUK, Japanada, and even a little KumaCanada. Human names used.
1. Prologue: Setting the Pieces in Place

To my dear friend and lovely RP-er (Even if you complain a lot about the silly shit I do xD), this is for you. Also, this is what happens when you leave to friggin' MEXICO for a whole week and we can't RP. I blame you.

* * *

><p>My grammar and spelling sucks. Personally, fragments and run on sentences are things I'm just not good at catching, so don't point them out unless it's really bad (For example: I went their to get you're foods.)<p>

Also, the song Bad Hamburger sung by Alfred is stuck in my head and making me dance a little (I love his little "Durufuu!" It's so adorable xD)

* * *

><p>Today was a great day. The sun had only risen a couple of hours ago, and the birds were chirping excitedly. A cozy looking house sat at the corner of a quiet little neighborhood, curtains open wide for the sun to invade. Inside the house, though there seemed to be no movement. Who would still be asleep at nine in the morning on a Saturday like this?<p>

Riiiing. Riiing. Riiiiiiiing.

"What? What do you want?" Romano spat into his cell phone after being pulled from his peaceful dreams about pasta and beating up that snotty German man.

"Romano! Good morning!" Romano's sweet brother, Veneziano, called out a bit too loudly over the phone.

"Idiot Veneziano, why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Romano questioned, pulling the blankets over his head, but keeping the phone against his ear as he lay down.

"Ve~ You're still asleep? Ah, but, but Romano! I have good news!" Veneziano began, getting his lazy brother's attention, "Well, I assume you still don't have a job, right? So, I contacted some people I know and I convinced someone to let you work!"

"What?" Romano groaned, sitting upright once again and looking at his knees as he talked to his brother, playing with the blanket, "Are you serious?"

"Ve~ Why wouldn't I be? Anyway, I want you to seriously work this time. I know you need the money, and you can't… uh… you can't… Ludwig what can't he do anymore?" The clueless Italian questioned his housemate who had been listening to his side of the conversation. Romano rolled his eyes, wishing he could just punch that German hot-head once in the jaw. He could barely hear Ludwig instruct Veneziano of what to say to his brother.

"Ah, you can't keep borrowing money! Since I'm not too rich either, and neither is Ludwig." Veneziano finished, sounded proud of himself.

"Well, what type of job is it, then?" Romano asked, sitting on the edge of his twin bed, clad only in his sleeping shorts. He usually slept naked, but tonight was particularly cold, so he decided to slip on some shorts to keep warm. It barely made a difference, though.

"It's really simple, I promise. I'm sure you can even do it after some practice!" Veneziano babbled, making Romano smile, "Oh, but, it's just a cleaning job. You'll be a house maid for some guy. He's Spanish I think, ve~"

"Spanish? What does he look like?" Romano asked, vaguely interested and getting to his feet, moving to the living room and reclining on his torn-up, deep red coloured loveseat.

"Hmm, he has curly brown hair, but not too curly. Kind of like pasta, if pasta were brown, ve~. But pasta isn't brown, it's more tan than brown, right? Ludwig, Ludwig, is pasta brown, or tan?" The Italian trailed off, his voice moving away from the phone. Ludwig was barely heard once more, and Romano could tell they were debating the colour.

"Ludwig says it's wheat, but I thought wheat was a food, not a colour." Veneziano complained to Romano.

"Well, that just proves how stupid that German is! Anyway, I guess I'll take the job, but I doubt I'll be working for long. You know I can't clean." Romano sighed out, playing with his hair.

"Ve~ I think you'll be fine! Anyway, I texted you the information. He wants you to start work tomorrow, okay? I have to go now, Romano. I'll talk to you later, ciao!" Veneziano finished, hanging up afterwards. Just as Romano closed his phone, it shook violently with a new message. The Italian flipped it over, looking at the address and writing it down on his hand. He closed his eyes then, still laying on his rose-coloured couch.

"Since it's my last day without work, I'll spend it sleeping." Thought the lazy Italian, getting comfortable on his couch. The rest of the Saturday was spent in this house without a care, sleeping most of the time, and only waking up to eat some fruit or vegetables.

PIZZA IS NOT A VEGETABLE. So obviously he didn't have any of that.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day at Work

To My RP-er: I got sucked into RusCan, btw. I still adore Japanada, but I believe Canada must top in situations including Kiku. Whenever Ivan is included, he has to be the cute little masochist he is. Also, him and Kumajirou is cute too, (That is, when Kumamamo is in human form, not bear form)

* * *

><p>I wonder if there really is a street somewhere called Hamburger street? If so, I wish to visit it and put McDonald burgers everywhere. EVERYWHERE. I will personally drop a whole sack of them down someone's chimney. That'd just be beautiful. (Unless their chimney were lit, then I bet it'd start a house fire or make the whole town smell like burnt processed cow meat.)<p>

* * *

><p>Romano had awaken this morning, feeling strangely excited to start his job. It's been a while since he last worked, so being able to do something with his life gave him a weird feeling of success. He wasn't too used to it, but he figured it'd be nice to experience while he still had the job. He had called a taxi to bring him to the address since he didn't have a car. When he got in the strangely bright orange taxi, he was surprised that it didn't smell like weed or cigarettes. The man in the front didn't turn, and he wasn't able to see his face through the rear-view mirror, but he politely asked where Romano was heading to. After giving the man the details, the taxi driver nodded and began driving.<p>

Romano stared out the window most of the drive. The taxi cab driver wasn't too talkative, and Romano wasn't too fond of starting conversations himself. After about a half an hour, maybe longer, the cab driver pulled onto a long stretch of road leading to a rather large house surrounded by lush green grass and a beautiful gate in the front. It didn't look too Spanish, and as they pulled in further, closer to the front door, which had a walkway leading up to it, Romano was able to spot a man leaning in the doorway of the house with only jeans on. No shoes, no shirt, but Romano was sure that he'd still get service. Mostly with that build.

When the cab driver parked, the man in the doorway gave him a look. The driver just nodded slightly, then, while still facing forward, told Romano that the ride was free.

The Italian stepped out of the painfully orange car and looked at the house in amazement.

"Like it?" The man asked, smirking a little and crossing his arms, "I think it is a bit small, no?"

"S-small?" Romano gaped, hoping it wouldn't take too long to clean.

"Si. So, you must be Romano, no? Me llamo Antonio." He introduced himself, stepping forward and giving Romano a big hug. Romano was stunned at this as well, but he returned the act lightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm here to clean your mansion." He said when Antonio let go of the shorter boy, still looking at the house.

Antonio let out a throaty laugh, "Mansion! Ay, Romano, you are funny! Come, let me show you mi casa." He said happily, motioning for Romano to enter said house. When they entered, Antonio closed the door behind them, a strange beeping noise sounded afterwards. When Romano looked back, he noticed a high-tech security system hooked up beside the door. He paid it no mind, though, since the house was really huge, he figured a few people would try and break in every once-in-a-while.

"So, should I just start cleaning wherever?" Romano asked, walking into the large room the front door opened into. The floor was made of ceramic –no, marble maybe?- and a large flat-screen tv rested on the pure white wall. The wall the tv was hooked onto was pushed out further than the wall on either side of it, and a large, square carpet was spread across the tile, topped with a clean looking white sofa. The whole room practically glowed, but there was definitely something bothering Romano about it. Probably the strangely placed door against the wall near the tv. It wasn't white, and it didn't look very modern at all, unlike the rest of the room. Far behind the couch on the other wall was an opening to the kitchen. The kitchen definitely had ceramic tiles, and the island in the middle had chairs surrounding it, so it was probably used for eating. Lining one side of the kitchen room were counters and a stainless steel sink that would turn on with a touch. On the wall perpendicular to it was the stove, which was also stainless steel and was electric, and a slick black refrigerator that could probably hold at least three holiday turkeys. Adjacent to that, were two windows. They were tall, and stretched all the way to the ceiling, where they arched back down. The bottoms were jutted out enough to sit on, but they wouldn't open. They were just for decoration, and light.

"I suppose you can begin cleaning in la cocina. I'll just be in the study upstairs if you need me. Your apron should be in the drawer in the table." Antonio said, pointing to the island in the middle of the room. "It is still early, so if you didn't eat, go ahead and have something from the fridge." He added, turning and leaving Romano in the kitchen by himself and towards the spiral staircase on the far end of the living room. Romano could see a glass door behind the staircase, and outside was the backyard. The Italian wanted to explore more, but he knew he had to start work. After finding his apron and the cleaning supplies in the kitchen, he began by wiping down the counters with a diluted bleach to make it smell a little better.

Antonio, who had gone up to the study, wasn't simply planning on leaving the maid without being carefully watched. Definitely not! When he arrived in the study, he closed the large double-doors behind him and walked past the long table in the middle, between the chairs lining the mahogany table and the bookshelves, running his finger along the multitude of titles in the shelves, and heading towards the desk tucked away in the corner between two bookshelves. He sat on the leather seat, reclining in it without rolling about. He turned on the monitor on the desk, pressing the buttons on the VCR-looking machine just under it to flip through the various cameras he had set up in the house. When he finally got to the hidden camera in the kitchen, he leaned back once again and watched as his adorable little maid got to cleaning.

He smiled to himself, resting his head on his hand as he watched the boy, hoping this worker would stay longer than a month.

It wasn't that his past maids were bad at cleaning. They were all quite talented, actually. It was because of Antonio himself. Whenever he hired a new maid, no matter the gender, he couldn't help but adore the way the apron looked on them, and how they wiggled about when cleaning something on the floor or high up on the windows. His eyes and hands would act on their own, staring at various places while touching other areas. The last maid he had tried to sue him, but he was lucky enough to persuade him to lift the charges. Antonio sighed a bit to himself, thinking how unlucky he was that all of his past maids were too professional to be seduced. Of course, he did have one maid that figured if she got on all fours for him that he'd promote her, or give her a raise. Poor girl barely lasted a week when she realized sleeping with the boss got her nowhere.

Antonio didn't really mind all the sleeping around, though. It was advantageous for him in more ways than one. He'd get laid, probably have a definite partner for about a week, maybe two if they're lucky, and he'd be able to nab some money off of them during that time. Most of the time, his partner wouldn't be too flattering, but sometimes he'd woo a rather attractive young bed buddy, and Antonio was hoping that this would be one of those times. As he watched the young Italian rub down the table with a cloth dipped in cleaner, Antonio began plotting his new game.

"Let's see how long he'd last with my…. Affections." Antonio chuckled to himself, studying the hardworking face of his new maid.

Down in the kitchen, Romano was working hard. As he scrubbed down the last of the table in the middle of the kitchen, he straightened up and let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead with his arm, trying not to get cleaner on his face. He took a minute looking for the broom, and as he did so, he thought about his boss.

The way he was greeted this morning was quite… interesting. Antonio had a wonderful body, tanned nicely by the sun and toned perfectly. His voice was the perfect tone that matched his happy face. Romano felt his mouth water while he thought of the man's exposed skin, but he found the broom soon and begun sweeping. He could just imagine what the rest of him looked like. As Romano fantasized about his new attraction, he ended up bumping into the refrigerator. He snapped out of it, steadying the fridge more out of habit rather than actually worrying about whether it'll fall or not. When he was younger, he would always accidentally knock things over. Luckily, the fridge stood its ground and Romano went back to sweeping.

He thought about how long he'd be able to stay here. He was never good at cleaning, but he had gotten better since his last job. He figured he wouldn't be staying for long, and he wondered if it'd be worth it to at least try to flirt with him a little. Let's be honest here, Antonio was hot, and Romano was single and definitely willing. Just as he thought that, Antonio came back down from the study, entering the kitchen with a shirt on. He sat at the table, rubbing a finger on the edge and examining the counters.

"Muy bien, Romano." He complimented the boy, smiling at the Italian. Romano smiled in return and continued sweeping.

"Thank you, Antonio." Romano mumbled, being the obedient little maid.

"Ah, it's almost time for lunch, no? Let me cook." Antonio said, about to stand, but Romano shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm your maid, anyway, let me just sweep this up and I'll start cooking something for you okay?" Romano urged, sweeping up the dust from the floor and dumping it in the trash. When he was done, he prepared the cookware and started up the stove. He checked the fridge, then the cabinets.

"Do you mind pasta?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the Spanish man at the table. Antonio shrugs, wondering how it'll taste. Romano just nodded and started boiling water, putting the pasta in when it was ready. He checked the fridge again, looking through the drawers.

"Do you have any tomatoes?" Romano asked, looking at his boss again. Antonio smiles, then stands.

"I'll go get some from my garden." He says, heading towards the backyard. Romano was impressed once again, watching as Antonio walked away.

"A garden…" Romano mumbled to himself, closing the fridge and watching the pasta. When Antonio came back, he carried with him some fresh tomatoes, placing them on the counter beside the stove.

Romano got the cutting board, picking up the tomato and squeezing it lightly, then cutting them when he knew they were fresh.

"These tomatoes are wonderful!" Romano complimented his boss, smiling a little. Antonio chuckles a little, shrugging.

"I'm a natural at gardening." He says. As Romano cooked, the house phone rang, making Antonio's usual carefree smile fade away.

"Un momento, I'll be in the living room." He says, sounding a little upset. Romano glanced back at him, but continued cooking anyway. He strained his ears to try and hear what Antonio said when he picked up the phone.

"Hola." He said plainly, listening closely to what the other person had to say. "Que? Ay dios mio… Okay, I'll get in touch with the others. Make sure you contact the… correct people in order to ensure his punishment, si? Adios." He seemed to slam the phone down and return to the kitchen.

"Ah, my employees are getting on my nerves." He mumbled, smiling again when he saw Romano cooking.

"Oh, is that who it was?" Romano mumbles, "You sounded angry. Not that it's any of my business."

"It's okay. " Antonio says, shrugging again and smiling. When Romano finished the pasta, he served it on two plates and topped it with the tomatoes he cut earlier and some tomato sauce. He served Antonio first, then himself. He didn't want to sit at the same table, thinking Antonio would get mad if he did.

Antonio noticed him standing, and he frowned, "Why don't you take a seat? Come, I won't bite." He suggested, waving a hand towards the closest empty seat. Romano smiled and took it, eating with his boss.

"This is muy delicioso, Romano! Were you a chef before? I don't think I've had anyone cook as well as you!" He mused, eating more pasta happily. Romano ate too, but he couldn't help but feel that he could've done way better. When Antonio finished his meal, he leaned back in his chair and put a hand on his stomach.

"Ah, that was perfect!" He sighed out, chuckling a little. Romano thanked him and took the plates, washing them quickly and drying them off, putting them in their respective places.

"Hmm… you haven't cleaned the windows yet." Antonio noted, eyeing the dirty glass. Romano frowned, then got his rag and cleaner and started washing them at the bottom. Antonio frowned a bit, "No, no, you must start from the top, so that all the dirty water doesn't ruin what you already did."

"Oh. Ah, right, of course." Romano laughed out, getting a step ladder and reaching up, standing on his toes to get the top. As he cleaned, Antonio's eyes drifted south, staring at his beautiful backside. Whenever Romano made a circular motion with his hands, his hips would roll the opposite way, making it all the better to watch. As Romano moved on to the next window, Antonio followed him with his eyes, keeping them on that shapely bottom.

"Will you stop undressing me with your eyes, it's getting hard to focus!" Romano demanded, turned back to Antonio with his hand on his hip. Antonio was taken aback by this, but recovered quickly and smirked.

"Ay, but you are so perfect!" Antonio teased, standing up afterwards, "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone. When you're done mopping, come find me in my study." He says, exiting the room once again and walking up the spiral staircase.

When he arrived in his study once again, he walked past the long conference table and sat at the small desk again, turning off the monitor and leaning back, closing his eyes and taking a siesta. Romano didn't take long to finish cleaning the last window, then went ahead and mopped. When he was done with the kitchen, he swept the living room quickly, then went upstairs to find Antonio. He had said he'd be in the study, but he never told him where the study was. When Romano reached the second floor, he found himself at the end of a long hallway with four doors. Two led to separate bedrooms, one less decorated than the other. He figured the second one was for guests, while the more decorated one was for Antonio. The door across the wall from the bedroom led to more stairs, which Romano guessed led to the attic. He closed the door, not wanting to go up there just yet.

At the end of the hallway were large double doors which must've been the study. He walked down the carpeted hallway and tapped lightly on the doors, a low sounding 'thunk thunk' echoing through the room. He got no response, but he pushed the right door open anyway, peeking inside and seeing the long conference table, and Antonio sleeping in the chair at the end of the room. He pushed the door open some more, walking into the study and going over to the sleeping man. He frowned a little, watching Antonio sleep for a bit.

"Hmm… mi novio guapo…." Antonio murmured, letting his head roll to the side. His arm fell from his stomach to hang off the arm rest as he slept. Romano smiled slightly, playing with his boss' hair, moving it from his face. His hair was incredibly soft, and quite wavy. Not really curly, but just wavy. As he did this, Antonio's hand found Romano's leg, and he rubbed his thigh, sighing again. Romano jumped a little at the touch, but let him. He started to wonder what he was dreaming of, but his thought was cut off when Antonio pulled the maid onto his lap, rubbing his hips now and smiling a bit.

Romano was about to yell at the man, but realized he was still sleeping. He thought if he woke him up in this position, it'd just get him fired quicker. Romano huffed a little, then continued playing with Antonio's hair, wondering how he got it so soft.

"Novio…. Besame… por favor." He mumbled, still rubbing his hips. Romano felt his cheeks heat up, and didn't want to do it at first, but Antonio just wouldn't stop whining. Romano huffed again, then carefully lowered his upper body, placing his hand on Antonio's cheek to keep his head upright. He looked at Antonio's sleeping face again, then sighed and pressed their lips together. He was going to pull away immediately, but Antonio shot his hand up, holding Romano's head in place and kissing him in return. Romano squeaked, thinking the man had been awake after all. He tried to pull away, but Antonio kept him still, deepening the kiss and running his tongue against the maid's lower lip, trying to get him to comply. Romano squirmed a bit, not opening his mouth, and finally Antonio let him go.

"What was that for, you- ah… huh?" Romano felt his anger slip when Antonio's head fell to the side and he continued snoring, looking happier now. The hand that had been on the back of Romano's head hand fallen to his leg, completely limp. Romano blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed that he panicked like that. When Romano tried to get off of Antonio, however, his hands clamped down on his, keeping the maid still.

"Don't." Antonio grumbled, his eyes still closed. Romano pouted a little, but sat still, watching the man sleep longer.

"Antonio, you told me to find you when I was done with the kitchen, and I am. Tell me what to do next." Romano whined, crossing his arms and still straddling the man. Antonio sighed in his sleep once more, rolling his head to the other side.

"Mi amor… Mi novio guapo… se mi amante…" Antonio whispers, holding the Italian steady in his lap as he talked. Romano was blushing more now, thinking he must be having some intimate dream with one of his past lovers. He was about to try and get up again, when Antonio whispered one last thing, "Romano, por favor….."

The Italian felt a palpitation when he heard this. He clenched his chest, staring at the still sleeping boss in shock and embarrassment and happiness. His cheeks were burning, and he lowered himself again, bringing their faces closer together. He pressed their lips together once more, this time a bit calmer when Antonio pleaded to be let in. Before he allowed him, though, he pulled away slightly.

"é questo che volete?" he whispered into the Spanish man's ear. When he moved his head back a bit to kiss him again, he saw Antonio staring at him, smiling his carefree smile again with a single brow raised questioningly.

"Ay, Romano, I don't think I get easily seduced when I'm taking a siesta." He said lightly, laughing a little at the maid's horrified expression.

"It's your fault! You pulled me onto your lap!" Romano countered, about to get off of his boss. Antonio smiled a little more, gripping his hips and keeping him still

"Un momento, Romano… You were whispering to me, no? 'Is this what you want' you ask." Antonio says smartly, keeping his eyes steady on Romano's panicking face, "Let me tell you, this is exactly what I want." He nearly purred out, making the worried maid on his lap burn up even more.

"Qué lindo." Antonio laughed out, adjusting his position so he was sitting upright, Romano still on his lap, but closer now.

"Shut up. You were the one who started it." Romano complained, not making eye contact, but not moving away either. "Being shirtless like that… It's criminal!"

"I'm sorry, Romano. If you want, I can wear a shirt whenever you're around?" Antonio suggests, still smiling in amusement. Romano frowned a little, looking up at the ceiling.

"N-no, it's not like it was terrible or anything…" He mumbled shyly, gripping the shirt Antonio was wearing now.

"Then I will stop wearing shirts so often." Antonio teases, seeing Romano's cheeks light up again. "Ah, but is there a reason you are in here anyway? Did you finish the kitchen?"

"Ah, yeah, I finished the kitchen. I wanted to know if there was anything else that needed cleaning today." Romano says, looking down at Antonio's shirt again, still not making eye contact.

"Hmm, well you can clean my bedroom if you want." He suggests, shrugging, "I'll bring you to it." He says, patting Romano's hip to get him off. Romano stood quickly, allowed Antonio to walk in front of him as he was led to the decorated bedroom.

"It isn't much." He mumbles as he opens the door.

"You always say that. Do you live here alone?" Romano asked, entering the room and doing the messy bed, fluffing up the pillows and straightening out the sheets. Antonio just watched, leaning in the doorway.

"I live alone. I have friends come over once in a while, pero they don't stay. Also, you're my only maid. I don't like hiring more than one maid at a time. Too many to look after." Antonio explains, shrugging.

"I figured. Man, I would kill to live in a house this large." He sighs out, finishing the bed and wiping down the nightstands and dressers with a clean towel. Antonio just laughed drily, looking down at the floor and crossing his arms. After a bit of silence, Antonio lifts his head again, smiling still.

"Why don't you live with me? You live quite far, no? It'd be easier for you to work. Plus, it'd be less lonely around here." Antonio suggests, "Also, I'd be able to watch you more." He adds, his eyes drifting south once more and Romano bent down to pick something from the floor.

Romano looked over his shoulder, knowing what he was looking at, "Pervert." He mutters, but stands again and thinks about it, "Well, I guess it'll be easier for me. But, wouldn't you mind?"

"No! Not at all! Not when you have such a great ass!" Antonio laughs out happily, walking into the room and sitting on the bed. Romano just blushed more, still cleaning, "Hey, you seem to be ignoring my gestures."

"Well, I'm trying to work. If you'd make those gestures when I was done here, I might pay attention." Romano scoffed, dusting off the dressers and nightstands, then the lamps. When Romano was focused on the closest lamp, Antonio quietly moved a hand onto the maid's bottom, rubbing it happily and chuckling.

"Ah, it feels just as great as it looks!" Antonio purrs out, using both hands now. Romano glared at him, trying to smack his hands away.

"Stop touching my butt!" Romano whined, blushing even more and trying to finish cleaning the lamp. Antonio smirked, then stood once again and pulled Romano's back against his chest, kissing the top of his head, then his neck. He nibbled the maid's ear, making the boy shiver and squirm.

"I said stop touching!" Romano panted out, not expecting this. Antonio just laughs a little, then shrugs, "I'm just having fun, mi criada."

"You can have fun later!" Romano protests, elbowing Antonio is the side, making him back off a little.

"Ah, so you'll sleep with me when you're done? Hooray!" Antonio teases, getting another shocked and embarrassed face from his cute worker, "I'm only teasing, cute Romano. So will you move in with me?"

Romano glared at the man, turning back to the lamp and thinking about it as he dusted.

"Well, I guess so, if you don't mind. It'll take some time to pack my things." He mumbles, trying not to smile too much. Romano chuckles, "Perfecto. I have to go call someone, so when you're done cleaning, you can just relax here."

With that, Antonio left the room, going downstairs and calling up one of his workers. When he picked up, Antonio looked to make sure Romano wasn't there, then sat at the table.

"Kiku, we need to meet right now. Francis already knows, so just call Ivan." He instructed.

"Ah, hai, I will do that then. We will be over immediately." He said obediently, then hung up to call Ivan. Antonio just sighed, letting his smile go as he brooded over the situation he was in. He stood up, leaning his head out of the kitchen.

"Romano, I'm having a meeting here. We'll be in the study, so don't bother us." Antonio called out, "If you want, go ahead and start dinner. It'll just be us, so don't make any extra for the visitors." He instructed, getting a response from his cute maid.

He waited in the living room for the others to arrive, and when they did, he greeted them kindly like any other visitor, then led his three workers to the study to begin their meeting.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Recruit

To my RP-er: Thank you for giving me…. A chance! Ahahaha! God I love that! Anywho, I'm thinking of writing that story down sometime, and I might put it on dA, so look for it will you? It's just a possibility of course.

* * *

><p>In the last chapter, when Antonio woke up with Romano in his lap, I seriously wanted him to say, "I don't always wake up with someone on my lap, but when I do, I make sure it's a cute Italian."<p>

* * *

><p>"You know why only three of you are present. No need to be so scared to say it." Antonio says when he locked the study doors, Francis, Ivan, and Kiku sitting at the conference table. Kiku had a worried expression when he didn't see Gilbert arrive. Ivan was just smiling like always, and Francis looked upset.<p>

"Did you…. Kill him?" Kiku asked finally, the other two looking at him. Antonio chuckled, then turned to face them, joining them at the table.

"I did not. He was arrested by his hermano after telling that German man of our plans." He said, an evil smile on his lips. "I trust none of you went to your siblings or partners to rat us out?"

The three shook their heads truthfully, then Ivan leaned forward, "So we are going to kill Gilbert then?"

"No. He will do fine in prison. He won't tell anyone we were his partners anyway." Antonio answers, sitting down and sighing, "What we have to do is come up with a new plan, and a new worker. First, I suggest we find a new worker. I have one person on my mind."

"I do too, if you do not mind." Kiku said softly, raising his head and looking at Antonio, "I remember hearing about a man named Alfred who is conning people. I think he could-"

"Pas du! I am not working wiz zat British monkey!" Francis declared, slamming a fist down to emphasize his point, "He will do nozing but drag us down! Je refuse!"

Kiku was taken aback by this outburst, and lowered his head, "It was only an idea."

"Well, he is a good candidate, Francis. He may help a lot." Antonio said, making the French man angrier.

"My idea for a worker, though, was that one boy. Lo siento, I do not remember his name. I believe he is canadiense?" Kiku's head shot up, and this time he stood.

"N-no, Matthew is too weak for a job like this!" He interjected, looking keen to change their minds, "H-he is much too sensitive. This job would hurt him, and he won't be able to keep up."

Everyone was slightly surprised that Kiku denied this. Usually, Kiku only stood up for things he enjoyed doing or eating, so him going out of his way to protect this person seemed a little… wrong. But Kiku did this anyway, trying to convince everyone that Matthew was the worst choice for a worker.

"Alright, we'll take a vote then. Who wants Matthew?" Antonio sighed out, getting Kiku to calm down. Francis rose his hand, and Ivan shrugged a little.

"I do not know these men personally, so I cannot comment, da?" He mumbled, his Russian accent thick. Antonio just sighed, then looked at Kiku.

"I suppose you'll vote for Arthur then?" He asked, getting a nod from the Japanese man.

"Well! I guess we'll go after Arthur, since I am fully convinced that Matthew is much too weak to work for me." Antonio sighed out, getting a complaint from the French man to the left of him. He glared at said man, and said softly, "If you do not like it, we can always replace you."

Francis closed his mouth, then looked down at his lap angrily. Antonio just chuckled, then crossed his arms, "Kiku, I need you to find Arthur then. You, Ivan y yo will go find him and bring him here. Francis, I need you to do a personal favour." He said, looking at the man. Francis just nodded a little, and Kiku and Ivan left, noticing Antonio's new maid. Romano saw the two men leave, but continued dusting down the paintings in the hallway, trying to stare curiously. He wanted to know what was going on in there, but he knew better than to eavesdrop. Before the door closed, Francis peeked outside and noticed Romano, then sighed.

"I see you got a new maid." He mumbles, crossing his arms.

"Si. He is included in the favour." Antonio says, closing the doors and sitting down across from the French man, "He will be moving in tomorrow, y I need you to go with him and help him move in. When I say that, I mean go with him and keep him from coming back until we're done with Arthur."

"Naturellement… I guess I can entertain Romano for a while." He sighs out, still looking upset.

"Gracias. I take it you know him?" Antonio asks, smiling in a friendly way.

"Oui, I do. I have known him since he was a baby, but he doesn't remember moi." He says sadly, then stands, "What time should I be here?"

"Nine?" He suggests, shrugging.

"Oui, monsieur." He mumbles, exiting the room and leaving the house. Antonio just sighs and leaves the study, seeing Romano looking at him curiously.

"I got you someone to help you move in tomorrow!" Antonio says happily, his smile coming back.

"Oh, really? Great, then I'll probably be able to move in in just a day." Romano says happily, finishing his cleaning.

"You did wonderful today, by the way. Why were you out of a job if you were this good?" Antonio asks, noticing how everything seemed just a bit better with the Italian around.

"Oh, I was never this good. I get lazy a lot, I almost fell asleep in the kitchen today." Romano admitted, looking embarrassed, "But, the reason why I got fired last time… it's one of those things I don't exactly like talking about."

"Ah, I see. Okay, well, I won't pry, but I'm definitely interested. If you ever want to tell me, I'll be happy to listen." Antonio says, smiling in his friendly way, then he ruffled Romano's hair, "I'm going to start dinner, okay?"

"You don't have to! I'll just make more pasta!" Romano insists, getting a laugh from the taller man.

"Is pasta all you know how to cook?" He teases him, going downstairs with the younger man.

Riiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing….

"Ve~ Hello?"

"Venezianooo! Thank you thank you thank you!" Romano cried into the cell phone, jumping up and down from where he was standing. He and Antonio had just finished dinner, and Romano wanted to call his brother to thank him. Antonio acted a little weird when Romano requested this, insisting the boy use his cell phone instead of the house phone. He went outside in the backyard to make the call.

"R-Romano? Ah, so you went to work? That's good! Is he treating you well?" Veneziano asked sweetly, happy his brother actually tried to work.

"He's definitely nicer than Alfred was. He said I was good at cleaning too!" Romano exclaimed happily.

"Meraviglioso!" Veneziano cheered, patting himself on the back for choosing such a great boss for his brother, "So you'll keep working for him?"

"Sí, he even asked me to move in with him!" Romano announced, getting laughter from his brother.

"Romano, I only wanted you to get a boss, not a boyfriend." Veneziano teased.

"Well, you introduced us, so you're now the matchmaker. Grazie grazie grazie!" The older Italian squealed into the phone. Then he glanced back into the house, seeing Antonio watching him from the glass door with a smile on his face.

"Veneziano, will you get off the phone?" Ludwig growled out, barely audible

"But Ludwig, it's my brother!" Veneziano whined to his housemate.

"Veneziano… you said we'd be able to it tonight. I got everything ready." Ludwig whispered to the Italian, obviously trying not to be heard by Romano.

"What're you going to do to my brother, you German Brute?" Romano yelled, making Ludwig sigh and Veneziano laugh.

"It's okay, Romano, we're just going to- um… aah… w-wait a minute…" Veneziano moaned out, making Romano redden a little from embarrassment, "W-we're just going to watch movies… ve~ ve~, Ludwig… hold on… U-uhm… c-c-c-ciao!" The line went dead and Romano just rolled his eyes closing the phone. He went over to Antonio, who was patiently waiting for his phone back. Romano handed it to him, smiling.

"Grazie. My brother is happy I came to work." He says, getting a chuckle from his boss.

"I'm happy you came to work too." He mutters, slipping the phone in his back pocket, then using his hand to lift Romano's face, kissing him on the lips. The maid sputtered a little and pulled away.

"What're you doing?" He gasped, blushing wildly and wiping his lips.

"I'm just kissing you. You already kissed me, though, so why can't I do it to you?" Antonio whines, pulling Romano close again.

"You were sleeping. It doesn't count." Romano huffs, pouting a bit, but letting himself get pulled closer.

"Then let's make the next one count." Antonio flirts, getting Romano to look at him again. Romano looks up at Antonio, blushing a bit more. Then he moves a bit closer so their chests are pressed against each other, and he slips his arms around Antonio's neck, pulling him down for a real kiss. As they kissed, Antonio couldn't help but discreetly pump a fist in the air. This was the first time he actually got a kiss from his maid! A willing kiss! Of course, there was that one girl, but that was more of an 'I'm only doing this because I think you'll give me money if I do' kiss. This was an actual heat-felt lust-induced tongue-including body-touching kiss! And man, did it feel great. Not only for the enthusiastic Spaniard, but for the little Italian too.

As the duo tangled their tongues together in a heated up flurry, pulling each other closer and closer, Romano could feel his chest tighten and his heart speed up. His head was spinning while they kissed, and all he could think of was "more." When they finally pulled away, Antonio was smiling and Romano was blushing, trying to stay upright by holding onto his boss. Antonio didn't want to let go either, and kept his strong arms around the maid's waist, keeping their chests together and looking over his face.

"Hey, you know I'm not going to promote you or give you a raise if you kiss me and stuff, right?" Antonio asks, wanting to make sure that Romano wasn't just looking for extra cash. Romano looked at Antonio in confusion, pulling away a little and frowning.

"Hey, I'm not trying to suck money from you! That was an actual kiss, so appreciate it!" Romano whined, socking the taller man in the arm and pouting, "I'm not some hooker!"

"Lo siento, mi amor, forgive me. I was just teasing." Antonio chuckled out, picking up his now favorite maid and carrying him upstairs to his bedroom. He lay Romano on the red and yellow sheets, holding himself over the boy and smirking.

"Let's sleep together." He purred out, stroking the cute boy's cheek and leaning down to kiss him. Their lips locked again, but they pulled away quicker than last time.

"Hmm… okay, I guess we can." Romano said, smiling and kissing Antonio sensually, running his hands down his chest, nearing the man's pants. His fingers rubbed against the shirt near his belt, teasing his boss. When they pulled away again, Antonio lowered his head to attack Romano's neck, but was instead pushed off. Romano smirked and rolled onto his side, yanking the sheets over himself as he sighed out a happy "Good night, Antonio."

The Spaniard stared at the Italian in shock, both his spirit and other various parts of him feeling ignored and cheated. But, Antonio chuckled anyway, "Ah, I knew you wouldn't sleep with me on the first night, you tease." Romano just laughed a little, then carefully stripped under the blankets.

"I told you, I'm not some hooker." He said, throwing his clothes to the ground, including his boxers, then curling up comfortably and getting comfortable. Antonio eyed the clothes curiously, then Romano himself.

"Then why are you sleeping without clothes?" Antonio questioned, sneaking his hands up and down Romano's side, smirking a little.

"Because I always sleep naked." He explains, pushing Antonio's hand off of him, "You should try it, it's really comfortable."

Antonio looks at Romano with doubt, but after thinking about it, he shrugs and pulls his clothes off too, shivering a little, "Ay, it's so cold!"

"That's why we cuddle!" Romano laughs out, moving closer to the Spaniard and hugging him, "If you get excited, though, I'm going to leave." He threatens, smirking a little. Antonio rolls his eyes, then hugs him back, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Francis, what're you doing here?" Romano gaped, seeing the French man in the living room with Antonio, sitting on the couch and talking. Antonio smirked at Romano.<p>

"He's going to help you move. I need to get work done anyway, and I trust him a bit more than others." Antonio explains, standing and walking towards his maid, giving him a reassuring smile and taking the boy's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Francis raised a golden brow at this, but said nothing. Instead, he stood up also and smiled.

"Oui, so let's go, little Romano." Francis said, slipping an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, okay… I'll see you later then." Romano says, waving bye at his boss, and getting a wave bye. Francis and Antonio shared a look, then Francis closed the front door, leading Romano to his car and driving off. Only a few minutes after they pulled out of the long driveway, Kiku and Ivan arrived in Kiku's van, a large and hideous white van with scratches and stains on it. It only had windows for the driver and passenger, and the back was open space, enough for kidnapping people. There were small jars of chloroform tucked in the corner and some rags half-covering them. Ropes were draped over the passenger seat, where Ivan sat now. Antonio walked toward the truck, opening the driver's door and smirking.

"Get in the back, Kiku, I'll drive. You're better with the chloroform anyway." He says, letting the Japanese man step out and open the back door.

"I have a basic idea of where Arthur will be found. We will spot him walking down to the city library." Kiku says, crouching down between the driver and passenger's seat. Ivan looked at Kiku and smiled.

"You are talented in finding people, da? Why not work for police?" He asked, getting a glare from the driver as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Let's not talk about police or personal opinions while on the job, si?" Antonio growls out, glaring at the road ahead of him and driving down, "Use your ojos y look for that man."

"Hai." Kiku whispers, looking out the window in concentration. Ivan said nothing, but stared out the window too. After just a few minutes of driving around, Ivan lifted a hand and pointed at the dirty blond haired man in a scuffed up business suit walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"Hai! That is him!" Kiku exclaims, nodding his head.

"Alright, pero we can't just abduct him here. We will have to wait for him to walk into an alley way or something." Antonio explains to the others, keeping an eye on him as he drove his car as slow as possible beside him. The Brit didn't even noticed he was being followed, and didn't notice when the large white van blocked his path from where he just entered an alley way.

"Kiku, go get him!" Antonio yelled, looking back at the Japanese man who had just poured chloroform into a towel and opening the door, running towards where he saw Arthur walk.

"Ivan, give me the ropes. I'll help him." Antonio said, looking at the Russian. He leaned forward silently, yanking the ropes from his seat and handing them to his boss.

"I will watch car, da?" Ivan said, much like a child would. Antonio just nodded and got out.

Kiku had a head start, so when he passed the large blue trash bins Arthur had passed earlier, he found a horrible scene in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at the unconscious Brit on the floor, blood running from his mouth. His eyes slowly trailed up, seeing the gun pointing toward the proper man. The gloved hands holding the gun were shaking slightly, and when he looked at the man's face, Kiku's heart stopped.

"M-Matthew-san…" He squeaked out, making the scared looking Canadian point the gun at him in fear.

"K-Kiku?" He gasps a little, lowering the gun, "You… remembered me…"

"What're you doing here? What did you do to Arthur?" Kiku asked, ignoring the happy blond boy in front of him. Matthew dropped his smile, then looked down at the sleeping man. He bent down beside him, digging through his pockets and yanking out a wallet.

"He… He's been stealing from someone. I came to… to arrest him." Matthew tried to explain, his voice still meek and unconfident as ever. He pocketed the wallet, then went to handcuff Arthur. Kiku frowned and went to Matthew, grabbing his wrist and yanking him to his feet. He grabbed the gun from the Canadian, aiming it at him with an apologetic expression.

"I cannot let you take him." He said loudly, making Matthew frown.

"Kiku, what're you-"

"I cannot!" Kiku yelled, shaking, "Run, Matthew… Please, just go…"

"Ay! Kiku, I told you, only Arthur!" Antonio yelled, running up behind Kiku and looking at the Canadian, "Ah, look, it's that canadiense I told you about!"

"He is not part of the plan…" Kiku says, looking worried, but not looking at his boss.

"Doesn't matter any more. Bag him anyway." Antonio says with a dark smile. "I'll tie up Arthur." He says happily, going over to the unconscious man and tying his wrists and arms together. Kiku lets out a long breath, getting the cloth ready.

"Just breathe it in. Do not fight." He whispers, pressing the cloth against the obedient Canadian's face. Matthew's eyes slid closed, and he fell to his knees. Kiku kept his arms around him, letting him lean against him as he slipped from consciousness. The Japanese man wasn't as strong as Antonio, so he had to wait for him to come back from putting Arthur in the trunk to help him with Matthew. When they got both of them in the van, they took off, Kiku staring at Matthew in worry, putting a hand on Matthew's forehead and petting his hair.

When they arrived at the house, Ivan and Kiku collaborated in carrying Arthur into the house while Antonio slung Matthew over his shoulder, leading them up the staircase and into the attic, sitting them down and tying them tightly to the chairs they were in. The attic was pretty void of furniture. A plain wooden table was pressed against the wall beside the door, and whenever you opened the door too wide, it would bang against the edge of the table. In the middle of the room, in front of the table were two boring wooden chairs they used to tie up their 'recruits' and question them. A light hovered above the chairs, and in the back laid some boxes that were filled with various paraphernalia and a dusty old dresser with who knows what.

Antonio sat on the table, crossing his arms and watching the two sleep. Ivan leaned against the door, watching Antonio. Kiku was standing beside Matthew, keeping his eyes only on him.

"This is great… Now we have two recruits!" Antonio laughed out, looking at them.

"I thought we were going to leave Matthew out of this…" Kiku whispered, looking upset. Antonio frowned and stared down Kiku.

"Do you know him? Personally?" Antonio asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Kiku sucked in a breath, then looked at Antonio.

"I do." He answers plainly, staring back at the Spaniard. The boss smirked a little, not taking his eyes away.

"Which gives me even more reason to torture el niño. I thought I made it clear when I told you not to have outside relationships!" He said, his smirk turning into a scowl as he got to his feet.

"I do not have a relationship with him! He is just someone I know from the past!" Kiku counters, still worried for him, "And do not talk to me about outside relationships! What about you and that maid of yours? I saw how you stare at him!"

Antonio's eyes widened a little, and he stood straight, "I do not have a relationship with my maid! He is simply an interest! Plus, I'm not weak, so I don't need to be careful like you!"

Ivan frowned and piped in, "Ah, but you told us not to have relationship, so why should you have one? If it is unsafe for Kiku, then it is unsafe for you. How do we know you aren't falling in love to maid?"

Kiku nodded, crossing his arms, "You should not get special privileges because you think you are superior. It does not matter what Matthew is to me, because he will not be able to remember me when you are through with him!"

Antonio glares at Kiku, "Who knows? Maybe he will beat Arthur in the test. If he does, I'll allow you two. If he doesn't, his memory goes for good."

"Deal." Kiku says, looking back at Matthew, who just began to wake up. His eyes slowly opened, looking around in a groggy panic.

When he fully came to his senses, he glanced between Kiku, Ivan and Antonio, looking scared. He was on the verge of tears, then Arthur came to. Antonio smiled a little, "Good, you're both awake!"

He held out his arms, "Hola, Arthur and Matthew! I am Antonio, as you should know. I've taken both of you here because I need a new worker, and you two seemed to fit perfectly!"

Arthur glares at the man, "What're you going to do to us, you wanker?"

"Oh, nada, nada, I promise. You see, I actually only need one new worker, so I figure I'm going to have the two of you fight, and decide the winner. The loser gets disposed of in proper ways." He says, leaving that to hang in the air. Matthew begun to panic, and he lowered his head to try and keep from the others seeing.

"I hope you are both ready then, si?" Antonio chuckles out, glaring at the two, "Ivan, take them down to the basement." Ivan nodded and untied Arthur from the chair, gripping his arms tightly and yanking a bag over his head, shoving him down the stairs and into the basement.

Antonio was about to go for Matthew, but Kiku stopped him.

"Please, just let me talk to him for a minute." He said, blocking the way between Antonio and Matthew. The Spaniard glared at Kiku, "No funny business, si?"

Kiku shook his head obediently, and Antonio left, "He better be there in diez minutos!"

"Hai!" Kiku called out after him, closing the door when Antonio was gone. He went back to Matthew, untying him and letting him free. Matthew was almost hyperventilating from the panic, and when his arms were free, he hugged himself tightly, rubbing his arms and trying to calm down.

"Matthew-san, are you okay?" Kiku whimpered out, rubbing his back and kneeling in front of him, looking up at his face. The Canadian looked at him, fear and hopelessness written all over his face.

"Kiku… Am I going… to die?" He asked dryly, staring into Kiku's brown eyes. Kiku said nothing, and continued rubbing his back. Matthew begun to shake, tears welling up in his eyes and he hugged Kiku tightly.

"N-no… I… I don't want this…" He whimpered out, sobbing into Kiku's shoulder. Kiku held the Canadian tightly, rubbing his back still and trying to get him to calm down.

"Matthew-san, please, look at me." He said, getting his attention. He cupped Matthew's cheeks, staring into the light purple eyes of Matthew's, "You will be able to do this. Okay? You will be fine. I will protect you."

Matthew kept crying, but it was silent now, and he stared up at Kiku, nodding ever-so-slightly. His whole being was shaking from the fear of what to come, and he grabbed Kiku's arms, bringing him slightly closer and crashing their lips together. Kiku was shocked at this sudden action, but he kissed back just as passionately, wrapping his arms around Matthew's neck and pulling him closer.

Their kiss was rough and more for comfort, and when they pulled away, Matthew just held Kiku in his shaky arms, slowly calming down.

"You remembered me…." He whispered, keeping his eyes closed and resting his forehead against Kiku's forehead. The Japanese man smiled a little, "I would never forget you."

"I'm glad we could meet again, after so long, but… I wish it were different." Matthew mumbles, smiling a little and getting a short laugh from the man in front of him.

"Yeah, this is not the greatest way to reunite." He agreed, rubbing Matthew's cheeks gently, "You are not shaking anymore."

"Yeah… Because I know I have to win. Thank you for keeping me back for a little longer, I needed to calm down…" Matthew sighed out, opening his eyes again. Kiku nodded slightly, "I know you needed it."

"So… I have to fight Arthur?" He asks, frowning and looking away. Kiku sighed and kissed him again.

"No, you have to beat Arthur. And you will." He says confidently, letting go of Matthew and getting a bag, "We should go now, so Antonio does not get suspicious." Matthew just nodded, allowing the bag to slip over his head. The smell of mildew filled the Canadian's nostrils as they walked down staircases to reach the basement. When the bag was removed once again, Matthew found himself across the room from Arthur, and Antonio and Ivan sitting behind what looked to be bullet proof glass.

"Let me explain the rules. You both will be given loaded guns, si? You must shoot each other in the arms or legs. Kill the person, and I kill you. Severely injure the person, and I kill you. Only the arms and legs. First person to drop gets… taken care of." Antonio yells out as Kiku hands Matthew and Arthur pistols, bowing a little and hiding behind the bullet proof glass.

They readied their guns, cocking them and staring at one another.

"I'm sorry, Matthew… I'm so so sorry…." Arthur kept mumbling, shaking a bit as he aimed the gun. Matthew took in a deep breath, on the verge of tears once again. Their fingers tightened ever-so-slightly on the trigger. Tension grew. Antonio watched with a starved violence. He wanted to see blood, and he was excited that it was so close.

"Dammit, Francis! Get out of my way and let me see Antonio!" A familiar voice rang out through the house, making Antonio frown and stand up.

"Alto! Take their guns away!" He demanded, making Ivan and Kiku run out and snatch the guns away, keeping a close eye on the two. Antonio walked up the steps to the door, opening it slightly and slipping out of the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were packing?" Antonio asked, more furious than shocked. Francis sighed and shook his head.

"I tried to keep 'im away, but he juzt wouldn't lizen." Francis said in despair, shaking his head even more.

"Antonio, why wouldn't Francis let me come back here?" Romano asked, worry in his eyes, "He didn't want me to see you…" Antonio thought quickly, putting his hands on Romano's shoulders.

"It is because I am working. I get upset when my work is interrupted. That is all." Antonio lied, smiling at his maid and kissing his forehead, "I still have work to do, though, so go clean, and do not come down here. No matter what you hear."

Romano frowned a bit, looking doubtful at Antonio. He nodded, though, and smiled, "Okay. I'll begin upstairs. When you're done, I'll make dinner for us." Romano said happily, turning on his heel and going upstairs. Antonio sighed, then shook his head.

"Francis! You… niña sin cerebro idiota!" Antonio hisses out, punching the man in the face before they went down, "I told you to come back when I told you to!"

"I zorry! 'e will not listen!" Francis whimpered, holding his cheek in pain and looking very regretful. Antonio just growls.

"Get in the basement. Now." He says, opening the door and shoving the French man in. When they got down, Kiku and Ivan returned the guns and went back behind the glass.

"Let's continue this game!" Antonio said with a newborn smile.

Arthur and Matthew looked at one another once more, aiming their guns. Minutes went by, their bravery completely gone.

"I can't do this…"

"I can."

A trigger was pulled.

A shot was fired.

Two.

Three.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 3: Missing the Past

To my RP-er: You're too dramatic. WAY too dramatic.

* * *

><p>"Ay Dios Mio!" Antonio cried out, laughing evilly as he watched the victim collapse. Kiku covered his mouth with his hands, his usually expressionless eyes showing absolute horror. Francis looked away, shaking his head slightly. Ivan just watched, his child-like smile never leaving his lips.<p>

"You git! You shot me! You actually shot me!" Arthur screamed, gripping his leg in pain as he sat on the ground, shaking and crying and bleeding all over. Matthew just stood there, gun still in his hand and aimed at Arthur. His eyes were wide, and he kept pulling the trigger even though he had run out of bullets. Only one shot hit Arthur, but it was enough to bring him down.

"Kiku, Ivan, collect the guns and bag them." Antonio instructed, standing up and clapping for his two contestants. Kiku and Ivan obeyed, Ivan shoving a towel soaked in chloroform against Arthur's face to knock him out, then slipping a bag around his head, tying him up and tending to his wounds. Kiku went to Matthew and tied his wrists together, but not as tightly as before. He took the gun away, tossing it behind him and slipping the bag over his head too. Matthew was still shaking, but he wasn't crying or panicking.

"Perfecto! Perfecto!" Antonio cheered, walking with Francis out from behind the bullet proof glass. "Francis, help Ivan with Arthur, por favor."

"Oui." Francis said softly, going over to Ivan and properly bandaging Arthur's leg, lifting the bag up enough to slip two red and blue coloured pills into the man's mouth. He pulled the bag back down, and they carried the unconscious Brit into the van Kiku brought. When they came back, they all headed up to the study, Kiku guiding Matthew carefully up the stairs and through the doors. As they entered the study, Antonio saw Romano in the hallway, watching them curiously.

"I… I heard gunshots. What were you doing?" Romano asked, rubbing his arms nervously and seeing all the others looking grim as they entered the room. Antonio laughed a bit, waving his hand at the question.

"Just work, Romano, I promise. We still have a few more things to go over, so don't disturb us." Antonio instructed, rubbing his thumb against Romano's cheek, then kissing his forehead. Then, he turned on his heel and entered the study, slamming the two doors closed and locking them. He turned to the others, then started laughing.

"Matthew! Mi empleado brillante! Take that bag off of his head!" Antonio cheered, clapping his hands together and looking impossibly happy. Kiku obliged and removed the bag, making Matthew blink hard and shake his head, trying to get used to the lights.

"How does it feel to be the newest employee for me?" Antonio asked excitedly, leaning forward on the table and staring into Matthew's panic-filled eyes.

"It… It feels… lively…" Matthew whispered, not breaking eye contact. Antonio's smile widened, and he tilted his head.

"Lively? Animado…" Antonio whispered, tasting the words on his lips as if it were a vintage wine, "A mí me gusta!"

Matthew let out a shaky breath and he sat down. Antonio stayed standing, and he looked around at all the glum faces.

"What is the matter with all of you? We just got ourselves a new member! We should all be happy!" Antonio complained, crossing his arms and glaring at everyone. When he didn't get a response, Antonio clicked his tongue disapprovingly and put his hands on his hips, "Fine. Be that way. Let's go over new ideas then!"

"So, we won't be able to split up the drugs and pass them out between houses?" Francis piped up, looking up at Antonio. The Spaniard shook his head, sitting down and putting his feet on the table.

"Gilbert ruined that brilliant plan." Antonio scoffed, resting his head against his hand and his elbow against the armrest.

"D-drugs? We're handling drugs?" Matthew squeaked out, his eyes widening a little. Kiku's expression didn't waver this time, but he wouldn't take his eyes off of the Canadian.

"Sí. How else am I supposed to make money, mi nuevo empleado?" Antonio said sarcastically, as if everyone should know he was a drug dealer. Matthew just shook his head, looking down at his lap.

"I think hardest drug to transport will be cocaine." Ivan piped up, looking at Antonio for approval, but got none.

"Oui, we won't be able to do it by plane, and by car iz much too risky." Francis agreed, nodding his head with his eyes closed.

"Well, why don't we put the cocaine in glass? The dogs won't be able to smell it, and we can just separate the glass later. I'm sure it'll look like a default in the production of the glass, no one would think its drugs, eh?" Matthew suggested, keeping his head down. Kiku's eyes widened a little when Matthew joined the conversation, but he stayed quiet. Everyone else turned their heads and looked at the boy in shock. Antonio just smiled more.

"Matthew, que genio!" The boss chuckled out, sitting upright and putting his hands on the armrests, "Todo el mundo, why don't you think like Matthew? First day on the job and he is proving himself!"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to mix cocaine with glass, though?" Ivan asked, tilting his head. Matthew tapped his fingers against his lips, still staring down into his lap.

"Well, if we keep most of it in the center, and just glue the edges together, we can use a resin to melt the glue, and get the cocaine out. Then we could probably sell the glass, too, just to make a little extra money." Matthew thinks aloud, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling, "Of course, we'd first need to buy a factory to make the glass, and a few unknowing workers, but I'm sure that we'd profit quickly. It'll just be a burden for a short amount of time."

Everyone was amazed at this, and Antonio laughed some more. "Keep going. What about LSD and ecstasy?"

"Well, LSD is easy. Since they're so small, you can just put them in that little container that's supposed to hold those weird beads that keep the moisture out." Matthew scoffs, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"For ecstasy…. It's a little risky, but we can dye them either blue or white, and put them in a pill bottle with a label for a medication that only doctors can prescribe. Then, we seal the top with that aluminium stuff and put the lid on it." Matthew explains, still looking at the ceiling. Antonio leaned back in his seat, still smiling.

"This is a good head start!" Antonio announced, making everyone but Matthew look at him, "I'm very proud of you, Matthew. You proved to be a great choice." Antonio chuckled out, finally getting the Canadian's attention. He had a sad expression, but he nodded.

"However, we can't just let you return to your casa and tell the policia what we are doing." Antonio said, crossing his arms and looking at Kiku, "You will take him home and keep him in your sight. I do not care what you do together, I just want him detenido."

Kiku nodded obediently, trying not to smile. Matthew glanced at the Japanese man, then back at Antonio.

"France, Ivan, you two can go home now." He said, waving his hand at them. They nodded and left quickly, not wanting Antonio to change his mind or punish them.

"Kiku, on your way home, can you drop Arthur off on a street far from here? Francis already drugged him, so it'll be fine." Antonio says, then stand, "You two can go."

Kiku stood, then grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him out of the room, heading straight for the front door and leaving for the van. Antonio sighed in content, standing up and stretching a little, then going to find his maid. He found Romano downstairs preparing dinner, and he smiled.

"Mi criada lindo!" Antonio sighed out, wrapping his arms around Romano's waist and pulling him close.

"Don't touch me! I'm cooking, idiot!" Romano scolded, smacking Antonio's hands until he let go. Antonio just laughed and sat down, watching his maid cook.

"So… you were working?" Romano asked, glancing at Antonio through the corner of his eye.

"Sí. Thank you for not interrupting my precious work time." Antonio said kindly, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

"Well, you told me not to. Why did I hear gunshots?" Romano interrogated, looking back at his pasta and not seeing Antonio's smile waver.

"It's not really your business, now is it, Romano?" Antonio said, almost evilly, but he kept his friendly smile. Romano blinked at the answer, then looked back at his boss.

"Right…" He mumbles, then thinks about it quietly.

"Ay, you are too curious. You shouldn't throw yourself in the middle of things you don't understand." Antonio advises, standing up and getting a cup of water.

"Don't preach to me about what I should and shouldn't do! I'm an adult, god dammit!" The Italian retorted, almost flinging his wooden spoon at the man. Antonio just laughed and went to the living room, watching the news as Romano cooked.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Kiku asked his Canadian friend after they dumped Arthur on the sidewalk next to a phone booth and an eatery.<p>

"I think so. I think I'm in shock, though." Matthew replied softly, looking quite calm and leaning back against the car seat. "I'm lucky I have average aim…"

"You are lucky you pulled the trigger first." Kiku mumbled, driving down the roads and turning into a small neighborhood. Matthew looked at Kiku, then bit his lip.

"So… it's nice to see you again." He began, his voice timid and his eyes unsure. Kiku glanced at Matthew, then back at the road.

"Yeah…." He almost whispered, watching the road carefully.

"I missed you." Matthew tried, keeping his eyes on Kiku's face, "Did you miss me?"

Kiku smiled a little, looking a little sad, "Yeah, I missed you a lot." Matthew reached out his hand and rubbed Kiku's cheek gently, looking over his face as he reflected on their past.

"I'm happy you still remembered me." Matthew admits, getting Kiku to look at him curiously.

"How could I ever forget you, Matthew? Mostly after…" Kiku's voice trailed off and he stared back at the road, biting his lip. Matthew smiled a little, moving in closer and kissing Kiku's neck.

"Did you ever tell your mother?" Matthew asked, feeling a little mischievous. Kiku's cheeks heated up at the question and he continued driving.

"Would you tell your mother about your sex life? Mostly at that age?" Kiku gasped out, trying hard to focus on the road and not on his childhood lover. Matthew laughed a little, resting his head on Kiku's shoulder and playing with his shirt.

"I guess I wouldn't. Then again, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even remember." Matthew said, shrugging a little. Kiku frowned a bit and used one hand to pet Matthew's head.

"Kiku… Do you remember what you promised me?" Matthew asked, looking up at him. Kiku frowned a little, thinking back to that interesting day. They were still in high school, and Matthew had invited Kiku over to study English. Kiku had recently moved into the country at that time, and his English was terrible. A lot of kids, including Matthew's older brother, Alfred, made fun of him for it. Matthew stuck by Kiku, though, teaching him English and being his friend.

That day, when they got together, Matthew got a call from his father. Apparently they had gone on vacation and forgot Matthew there, again. Kiku knew how much it upset Matthew whenever he was forgotten or left behind, but that night seemed to drag Matthew down to a whole new level. Kiku did his best to console him, and somehow they ended up kissing. Kiku clearly remembered saying, "My おかさあwould die if she knew I k-k-kissed when this age!" before they made out. Afterwards, he had changed his mind, and whispered to Matthew, "I do not tell her."

After that, things got a little hot. It was the first time either of them went all the way, and the thing Kiku could remember the most was that it felt great. It seemed almost perfect that Matthew was the one to be his first, and his only. Then he remembered the promise they had made. After being controlled by their hormones and need for comfort from one another, they lay in Matthew's old twin bed together, cuddling, and Matthew told him, "I'm moving away when I graduate."

It tore Kiku's heart in two. Even though Alfred was older than Matthew, he had been pulled back a couple of times because of his lack of attention and brain. Apparently, their parents wanted Alfred to get a better education from a school far away, but didn't have enough money to send both of their children to that school. So, when school ended in just a few weeks, Matthew would graduate and move away forever, too far to keep in contact.

"Promise me you'll wait for me. We'll be abstinent until we find each other again, okay? I won't date anyone but you." Matthew said, mending Kiku's heart back together. He agreed quickly, and for the last few weeks they had together, they were inseparable, not wanting to waste any time they had with each other.

"Kiku?" Matthew asked the driving man, looking up at his emotionless face.

"I remember." Kiku answered, still focusing on the road. Matthew smiled again, then kissed Kiku's neck again.

"Did you stay abstinent?" Matthew questioned, playing with the younger boy's hair softly. Kiku let a smile slip through and he pulled into a driveway, parking the car and pulling the keys from the ignition. He looked at the Canadian with a spark of love in his eyes.

"Not even a kiss." He said, running his fingers through Matthew's long golden locks and kissing him. Matthew returned it whole-heartedly, hugging him as close as they could get in the car. When they pulled away, Kiku smiled a little and undid his seatbelt.

"Come on, let us go inside." Kiku said, opening the car door and getting out. Matthew followed suit, keeping his eyes on Kiku as they walked into the house. It was kind of small, and only had four rooms, not including the bathroom, but it was nicely decorated. Matthew didn't bother to look around, and he just followed the Japanese man into the kitchen as he got something small to eat.

"Hey." Matthew calls out, getting the man's attention. Kiku looked at him as he chewed on an apple, sitting down at the table. "We found each other, didn't we?'

"Yeah, we did." Kiku answered after swallowing his food properly. His manners were still so perfect. He tilted his head, then smiled a little, "Matthew, do not ask the question I think you are about to ask. We made a promise. We found each other. We are dating."

Matthew's eyes lit up and he smiled a little, "We are?" He asked softly, then sat down too, finally breaking eye contact and looking down at his hands, "We are…"

"This is what you want, right?" Kiku asked, leaning forward a little and looking Matthew in the eyes. Matthew nodded happily.

"This I exactly what I want! This is perfect…." He whispered, looking so happy he could cry. Kiku just laughed a bit, then finished his apple.

"Let me show you the bedroom. We can go get your things tomorrow, since we do not have to work for Antonio then." Kiku said, taking Matthew's hand and pulling him into the adjacent room.

* * *

><p>"Veneziano! What is today?" Ludwig yelled out from the living room as Veneziano cooked bratwurst. Veneziano thought about it, tapping his chin and thinking hard.<p>

"Tuesday!" He called out when he was sure. Ludwig groan echoed through the house, obviously upset.

"Dammit! Damn vacations! Damn Thursdays! Don't these people realize I have to work?" Ludwig yelled out, stomping into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, crossing his arms and almost pouting, "I cannot believe they forced me to take a paid vacation! For three weeks!"

"Ve~ Ludwig, the vacation is for relaxation, not working." Veneziano replied sweetly, plating the bratwurst and bringing it to the table. He got a bottle of beer for Ludwig, then poured himself water and brought those to the table too. Ludwig looked over the food, then tasted it carefully. When he was satisfied with the meat, he twisted the cap off of his non-twistable beer and drank almost half of it.

"I'm the Chief of Police, Veneziano. I cannot take vacations! I'll rest when that bastard Arthur stops stealing from Roderich! And when we find out who those drug dealers are!" Ludwig declared, slamming his beer on the table to emphasize his point. Veneziano just sighed, eating his bratwurst. After a few minutes of silence from the Italian, Ludwig bowed his head and let out a long sigh.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Veneziano, I just wish I could keep working until I find them." Ludwig admitted, calming down immensely. Veneziano smiled, then patted the German's hand lovingly.

"You'll catch them. I'm sure your men are getting a head start, too. They're good policemen, Ludwig, so you don't have to worry. Anyway, you'll be going back to work tomorrow, right?" He asked, smiling sweetly and rubbing Ludwig's hand. The German smiled at his husband, taking his hand and kissing the fingers.

"Yes, I'll go back to work tomorrow, and I'll catch those criminals first thing." He said, happy he married a man who could comfort him so easily. Veneziano smiled more, then kept eating. When they first met, Veneziano never enjoyed German food. He always preferred pasta or pizza, or other Italian dishes. After just a few days of knowing Ludwig, though, Veneziano's appetite changed dramatically, and he would always ask Ludwig for more of his cooking.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Ludwig tapped his fork against his last piece of bratwurst in thought, then looked at Veneziano.

"Hey, do you remember anything about that boy?" He asked, curiosity written all over his face. Veneziano was caught off-guard by this question, and he raised a brow.

"Boy?" He questioned, thinking hard, "What boy?"

"That boy from your childhood. You always talked about him." Ludwig elaborated, frowning, "You called him Rome."

Veneziano's eyes lit up, and he smiled, "Oh, that boy! I almost forgot about him. Ve~ I don't even know his real name."

Ludwig frowned nervously, then said, "If you were to meet him again, do you think… you'd leave me for him?" Ludwig asked, making Veneziano frown. Ludwig always asked about Rome, but he never asked anything like this. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what he would do. He sat there, silent, for a while, brooding over the question with a frown.

"Nevermind, you don't have to answer." Ludwig said, stabbing his last bratwurst with a bit of anger. Then, Ludwig's phone went off, making the Italian jump in his seat and look around. Ludwig yanked the phone from his pocket, looking to see what set off the alarm. His eyes brightened up and he stood.

"Apparently, three weeks are over right now. I'm going to work." He said, taking his dishes to the sink, finishing his beer, then getting his jacket and pulling on his work boots.

"Ve~? Ludwig! Wait a minute, ve~!" Veneziano stammered out, getting up and cleaning the table, then running to Ludwig right before he exited the house. He threw his arms around him, pulling his tightly against his chest.

"I love you, Ludwig, but I can't answer that question, ve~. We should just enjoy as much time as we have together, no matter what happens, okay?" He said softly, getting a sigh from his husband, then a hug in return.

"Thank you for being honest." He said kindly, kissing him before leaving. Veneziano watched him get in his work car and drive off, then went back to clean the rest of the kitchen.

Ludwig drove straight to the police station, determined to work. When he arrived, he was greeted mostly with questions, like "I thought your vacation ends tomorrow?" and "Sir? What're you doing here during your vacation?"

He didn't have the patience to answer the questions and stood in the middle of the room, clearing his throat and getting everyone's attention.

"I assume we still have Gilbert detained here?" Ludwig asked strictly, getting a "yes, sir!" From everyone.

"Good. Alfred, go interrogate Gilbert. Matthew, come with me. We need to do research." He announced, getting a wave from Alfred, but no response from Matthew. He frowned more, looking around, "Where's Matthew?"

"Who?" Alfred yelled out, scarfing down a rather thick Big Mac. Ludwig glared at the sad excuse for a policeman and marched over to him, grabbing a nearby newspaper and rolling it up. He delivered a hard blow against Alfred's head, making him drop his burger and almost spit out the food in his mouth.

"Your brother, you ungrateful fat ass!" Ludwig yelled, making everyone but Alfred gasp a little.

"Oh, him. He hasn't come back since this morning. He said he wanted to go catch Arthur for you, so you wouldn't have to work hard." Alfred said, picking up his burger and biting into it once again. Ludwig's face of disgust was unable to be hidden, but he stayed on topic.

"Wait, you mean he's missing?" Ludwig asked, looking at Alfred's hair instead of his mouth.

"Don't you have to wait twenty four hours to file a missing persons report?" Alfred asked through a mouthful of food, slipping his McShake.

"Not when you work for me. Choose amongst yourself about who gets to go interrogate Gilbert. I want answers from him when I get back." Ludwig announced, getting a room full of "Yes, sir!"

"Alfred, you're coming with me. We have to look for Matthew now. If he shows up, call me!" He says, grabbing Alfred's arm and using the glutton's cop car.

"If he turns up dead, I'm going to flay you." Ludwig growled at his employee, getting a laugh from the man. Alfred begun driving, heading for his brother's house.

"His house is far away, so you should just make yourself comfortable." Alfred said, turning on the sirens so they could cut some traffic. Ludwig shifted around in his seat until he felt comfortable, then he looked out the window. After a while of silence, Ludwig turned to Alfred.

"So, you eat a lot." He said, trying to start a conversation. Alfred just looked at Ludwig with a look that said "that's really what you chose as a topic?"

"No, no, I didn't mean… ah, well… I mean, you must have a wide range of tastes with all the food you eat." Ludwig elaborated, a little embarrassed. He wasn't too good at small talk, but he knew he should know all of his workers a little. Relationships were important for teamwork and trust.

"Not really. I stick to junk foods a lot. I used to eat healthier foods when I lived with my parents, but when I moved out, I was too lazy to actually cook." He explained, shrugging a little. Ludwig nodded a little.

"And you don't have a girlfriend?" He asked, eyeing the man. He wasn't particularly hideous. He also wasn't Ludwig's taste, though, so he couldn't really tell if he were handsome or not. Alfred just shrugged.

"I never found the right person I guess. I knew someone when I was a kid, but it didn't work out." He answered, looking a little glum.

"What happened? If you don't mind me prying." Ludwig added, not wanting to seem like he was digging his nose into Alfred's personal business. The blond just laughed a little, shaking his head.

"He was an exchange student, and I didn't exactly understand that you shouldn't pick on someone if you liked them. So, I was his bully during school, and he obviously didn't fall for me. When I got a little more mature, I asked him to go out with me, but he declined. He said that he was waiting for someone." Alfred explained, still driving. Ludwig nodded a little, thinking about it.

"I'm sorry that happened. I'm sure you'll find someone soon." Ludwig said, trying to be friendly. Alfred just scoffed, but his smile stayed.

"I'm awesome. I don't need anyone else in my life." He answered hotly.

"Why did you become a policeman?" Ludwig asked, looking out the windshield at the road.

"Because I'm a hero, and a hero needs to protect the citizens of his town in any way possible." Alfred answered confidently, smirking a little and nodding. Ludwig smiled a bit too, almost scaring Alfred when he did.

"That's a very selfless reason. It makes me question my own reasons." Ludwig says, looking out his window again.

"Well, why did you become a policeman?" Alfred asked, glancing at his boss. Ludwig sighed a little, keeping his face turned away from Alfred.

"Well, when I met Veneziano, my husband, he would always talk about this kid from his past. He always said he loved him, and that he was sure he'd meet him again, and he never said what happened to the kid. I decided to become a policeman to look for that kid, hoping that if I found him, dead or alive, Veneziano would fall in love with me. That was almost four years ago." Ludwig said, smiling a little and looking down at his necklace. Veneziano had the same one, and it was like their second wedding ring. It was a black and red cross on a silver chain, and he cherished it almost as much as he cherished Veneziano.

"That's a really sweet story." Alfred said, a small hint of jealousy in his voice. "Did you ever find the kid?"

Ludwig shook his head, putting his head in his hands, "I used Veneziano's stories and descriptions of him to narrow it down to three different people. One of them I interrogated, but he wasn't the right one. The second one died at twelve from an asthma attack, and the third one just disappears. Right off the map."

Alfred furrows his brows, thinking about it. "Well, don't you have any childhood sweethearts?"

Ludwig's eyes widened a little and he looked at Alfred in shock, as if asking why he would even ask that question. Alfred raised a brow, wondering what he said wrong.

"Alfred… I have amnesia." Ludwig answered, making Alfred's mouth drop open in amazement.

"No way! Seriously? This is the first time I met someone with amnesia! How'd you get it?" Alfred asked, more interested in the fact that Ludwig couldn't remember his past than afraid if he was crossing the line. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I can't remember how I got it, idiot! Amnesia means you forget!" Ludwig barked out, about to hit Alfred again, but realized he was driving and instead smacked the dashboard. "Apparently, when I was a kid, I got in a terrible accident and suffered life-threatening injuries. When I woke up, I met Gilbert and he took me in. I had to get facial reconstruction surgery."

"That is so cool! Well, it sucks too, but still! I wonder what the accident was." Alfred thought aloud, still more interested than worried. Ludwig just rolled his eyes, and soon they arrived at Matthew's house. It was small, but nice. The front had a gate made of black iron, and a small concrete path led up to the wooden door. The duo got out of the car, gripping their guns and walking up to the door. Ludwig pounded on the door.

"Matthew! If you're in there, you better open the door!" He growled out, making Alfred flinch from the volume.

Minutes went by, then Alfred decided to kick the door open, pointing his gun into the house as Ludwig entered, checking the first room. They checked all the rooms, finding the place completely empty.

"Oh shit…" Alfred muttered, lowering his gun and scratching his head, "He's missing…"

* * *

><p>Flaying is a type of medieval torture where you cut off the skin from a living human being and bleed them out. :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: I Told You I'm Matthew!

To My RP-er, and my sweet readers: My illness is getting worse, I think. I recently caught a cold, too. Man, I hate being sick. I may or may not be on a short hiatus for my health (And by short, I mean maybe a day or two. If it gets terrible, maybe a week.)

* * *

><p>I found a new song that I always imagine Canada singing along with. The song is called Even Rats by the Slip. Another song I know of that is funny to imagine Canada singing along with is that one song Envy sings in Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. I think it's called Black Sheep?<p>

* * *

><p>"Get back in the car. We'll drive around town, looking for him." Ludwig instructed, grabbing Alfred's shoulder and shoving him out the door, closing the wooden door behind them and walking towards the car. They both got in, Ludwig feeling aggravated and Alfred, for once, worried for his brother.<p>

"Can you think of any places he might go to? A favourite restaurant or something?" Ludwig asks as Alfred pulls out of the driveway.

"I can think of a few. We'll drive by them really quick." Alfred says, turning on his sirens and flooring it, bolting down the asphalt and towards the major roads. As they cut through traffic, Alfred kept getting distracted by his thoughts. His grip on the steering wheel kept tightening, and sometimes he would jerk it to the side randomly, not realizing what he was doing.

"Alfred, you need to focus on the road!" Ludwig yelled at his employee the third time Alfred almost crashed. Alfred shook his head, panic filling up his brain and his eyes clouding over with what could've been tears. He didn't notice the red traffic light, heading towards the middle of a large cascade of cars.

"Alfred, pay attention!" Ludwig yelled, eyes going wide when he realized they were going to crash. Alfred's eyes snapped to focus, and he slammed on the breaks, making the car skid to the right, throwing them right in the middle of the stream of cars. The silvery-black Audi closest to them crashed into their car head first, going full speed and slamming the cop car against the cement railing. The cars around them screeched to a halt, people started to get out of their cars, and Alfred's head was pounding. He could feel himself slipping from consciousness, but at the same time, he could smell gasoline. He slowly turned his head to the right, looking at the unconscious and badly bleeding Ludwig.

"L-Ludwig…" Alfred choked out, keeping himself from fainting. The air bangs hand cushioned their upper bodies, but Alfred felt a terrible bolt of pain rushing into his left arm. He ignored it as best as he could, shoving the bent door open and falling out, forcing himself on his feet. He could hear people gasping and screaming and yelling to call 911. Alfred got to his feet, limping to the car they hit. He knew Ludwig would kill him if he found out he risked a citizen's life for his.

When he reached the Audi, he yanked the door open, almost falling over when doing so. His whole world was spinning, but somehow, he got the driver unbuckled and pulled him out, dragging him as far away from the crash as possible. He demanded someone's jacket, worried that if he took his own off, his arm would just fall off. Someone willingly threw a jacket at him, and he balled it up and slipped it under what looked like Roderich's head, supporting his neck. Alfred got back to his feet, stumbling over to the police car again. He tripped at one point, and no one was running to help him. He forced himself back up, half crawling, half limping towards the car. When he reached the passenger side, he strained to open the door. His strength was almost gone, but he couldn't just leave Ludwig in there. He gave out a cry and tugged the door open. The hydraulics was dead, so the door didn't swing open as nicely as it used to. When he got that open, he didn't even pause for a break. He reached over the burly man, unbuckling him and elbowing the airbag so he had more room. He looped both arms around Ludwig, under his armpits, and yanked him out from the car.

All the witnesses gasped in amazement as Alfred carried the man twice his size to safety beside Roderich. He laid him down too, asking for another jacket. When he got the second jacket, he did the same to Ludwig that he did to Roderich, panting heavily. His sweat was starting to sting his cuts, and he felt something else running down his cheeks, but he couldn't tell what it was. He kept his hands on both men's wrists, making sure they still had a pulse. When he saw the ambulance lights flashing and the sirens blaring, he let himself collapse between the two men, letting out pained cries.

The medics rushed out of the vans quickly, getting stretchers for the two unconscious men. They helped Alfred into the van with Ludwig in it, and they drove to the hospital. Alfred kept fading to and from consciousness, but he wouldn't let the medics work on him.

"I'm not important! I'll be fine, just make sure you do your job and take care of Ludwig!" He kept yelling, shoving the men away when they tried to examine him.

"Our job is to make sure our passengers don't die!" They kept saying, trying to take care of both Ludwig and Alfred, but the younger man kept shoving them away.

"I don't care if I die! Ludwig has a life! He has a family! Save him first!" He yelled, threatening them with a needle. They decided that if Alfred was healthy enough to fight them off with a needle, then he'll be fine until they reach the hospital. They hooked Ludwig up to a heart monitor, flashing lights in his eyes to see if they get a response.

"Is he okay?" Alfred asked, his head lulling slightly. Everything in his vision was pulsing black, and whenever he moved, the world seemed to spin and slow down. He held his head with his busted hand, wincing at the pain. The medics looked worried about Alfred, but told him Ludwig was unconscious.

"Well, make him un-unconscious!" Alfred yelled at them, worried for both his boss and Roderich.

When they reached the hospital, Roderich had already woken up, and got away with only a few minor injuries and a little bit of head trauma. He came to see Alfred and Ludwig, asking if the burly German was okay.

"He isn't waking up as quickly as you, but he also has worse injuries." The doctors told them. Alfred was sitting in a nearby chair, his head still rolling about and his arm twitching in pain. Roderich bent down in front of Alfred, holding his head still.

"How about this one? Is he okay?" He asked, looking serious and trying to make eye contact. Alfred's eyes rolled around, unfocused.

"I'm fine." Alfred slurred out, wondering why Roderich's face was so twisted.

"No you're not." Roderich said flatly. Alfred's eyes started to focus, though, and he looked at Roderich's face.

"Don't distract them from Ludwig." He pleaded, almost his whole body shivering, "He needs… medical attention. I'm okay." He said, his eyes starting to roll again. Roderich scoffed at him, trying to get him to focus again.

"Why don't you just lay down then?" Roderich says, pulling the two chairs together and letting Alfred lay his head in his lap. Right when Alfred rested his head, he slipped from consciousness, still shaking a little and gripping Roderich's pants tightly, as if in pain. Roderich did as Alfred asked, and didn't ask the doctors to look at him, but he was truly worried for the boy.

"Doctor, I think you should call Mr. Ludwig's family. His husband must hear about this." Roderich said to the man tending to Ludwig. He nodded, then called in a nurse to make the call.

Only a half an hour later did Veneziano burst into the room, red faced from running and tears running down his cheeks. He was dressed in sleeping pants and one of Ludwig's work shirts, so Roderich came to the conclusion that Veneziano had been sleeping. The Italian knelt next to Ludwig's bed, holding his hand and crying a little.

"Is he okay?" He sobbed out, looking at the doctor. Roderich quietly woke Alfred up, helping the boy sit up. He stood and left the room as quietly as possible, not being noticed by Veneziano. Alfred's head had finally stopped aching, and he was able to focus now. The first thing he felt was a terrible aching pain in his left arm, but he ignored it again. He rubbed his head gently, blinking a few times and noticing Veneziano on the floor in front of him, holding Ludwig's hand tightly.

He met Veneziano a few times before, and knew him to be a very emotional guy, who was a kind of a coward. But seeing him care for Ludwig like this made him smile.

"What happened?" Veneziano finally asked, looking at the doctor, then Alfred, "You were with him, right? What happened?"

"We were in a car accident." Alfred said as gently as he could, "It was my fault. I wasn't focusing on the road." The doctor was running more tests on Ludwig, trying to get him to respond. The longer it took, the more upset the doctor looked. Veneziano, covered his mouth, whimpering a little. I frowned, hoping Ludwig would just sit up already.

"What's wrong with him?" Veneziano asked, a new wave of tears spilling over his cheeks.

"It seems Ludwig is in a coma…" The doctor replied, pulling away from the German man, "He isn't responding to anything, and he's not waking up." Veneziano continued to cry, and Alfred put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the small boy. Veneziano turned around, hugging Alfred around the waist tightly and crying into his jacket. Alfred rubbed his back, then patted his hair.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but visiting hours will be over soon." The doctor announced, making Veneziano sob out harder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's Ludwig, after all. If he wouldn't take a vacation willingly, then he definitely won't stay in a coma for long." Alfred said lightly, trying to cheer up the little Italian. It seemed to work, too, because Veneziano smiled a little, looking up at Alfred and he wiped his tears away.

"Ve~, you're right. Plus, if he's sleeping, he won't be in any pain…" He said, then looked at the doctor, "Please… take good care of him. And, if he wakes up, call me. Oh, also if he wakes up, feed him stollen. He loves that."

The doctor nodded, acting like he was writing it down to please the man. Veneziano sniffed a little, looking at his husband as Alfred helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay. Please don't be mad at me when you wake up." Veneziano said softly, kissing Ludwig's temple. When he was done, Alfred stood too, still feeling a little dizzy, but well enough to walk.

"Hey, I'll take you home." Alfred said with a friendly smile, "I don't want you getting in an accident." He explained, making the Italian nod and hand over his keys. They walked with each other out of the room and into the elevator, Alfred's are around Veneziano's shoulders as he tried to comfort him. He had stopped crying so heavily, but tears still leaked from his eyes, running down his chin. He kept trying to wipe them away, but soon gave up and let them fall. When they got to Veneziano's car, Alfred helped him into the passenger's seat, then got behind the wheel, rubbing his left arm as it ached. He put the keys in the ignition and started up the car, letting his injured arm lay limp on his lamp. He drove carefully, a little slower than the speed limit, and as they closed in on Veneziano's house, Alfred glanced at the depressed looking man next to him.

"Hey, if you don't want to stay alone, you can always crash at my place." Alfred suggested, slowing down a little more, "I live alone, so it'd probably be good for the both of us."

Veneziano looked over at Alfred, his eyes red and his tears dry. He thought about it, looking over at his house, then let out a long sigh.

"Ve~… I think I would prefer that. I think being in that house alone with all of Ludwig's things will just make me depressed…" He answered finally, looking down at his lap, then spotting his necklace. He only ever took it off when showered or swam, so the necklace looked brand new. He gripped the end of the short cross with one hand, looking down at it. Then he wrapped his palm around it, holding it tightly and praying silently for Ludwig to wake up. Alfred continued his drive, making sure he was focused on the road at all times, even when they weren't moving. When they got to Alfred's house, it was already late at night. Alfred got out first, opening the car door for Veneziano. When he got out, Alfred closed the door and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"I live alone, so it's not very clean." He explained, opening the front door to his condo. When Veneziano entered, his mouth almost dropped. There was trash _everywhere_. The couch had candy wrappers, bottles, and paper plates shoved between the cushions. Dirty clothes littered the floor, along with empty pizza boxes and plastic take-out bags. The table was used as a cardboard box display, and the kitchen was stacked with disgusting and slightly molding dishes. Veneziano leaned against the front door in slight horror, wondering how Alfred lived like this. When he was about to ask the man, he saw him holding a trash bag with his left, and scooping in the cardboard boxes with his right.

"Why don't you sit down? It'll take a while to clean, but I'm sure it'll look okay when I'm done." Alfred said with a smile, motioning over towards the couch. Veneziano stared down at the garbage can of a couch, then swallowed hard.

"Why don't I help you clean?" He piped up, getting a second trash bag and digging out the wrappers and other various items from the couch. Alfred frowned, watching Veneziano.

"You don't have to. You're my guest, and you have to relax, anyway." Alfred protested, going over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop. Veneziano smiled at Alfred, standing upright again.

"You know, I do this for a living. Cleaning relaxes me more than TV or painting does, so let me help, ve~." He persuaded the taller man, looking up at him with sweet and sullen eyes. Alfred let out a sigh, then nodded.

"If you promise it relaxes you." Alfred said, going back to crushing the pizza boxes. They cleaned in silence, and after a couple of hours, they finally got the living room to look like it had before Alfred moved in. They both plopped down on the couch, letting out twin sighs.

"I can't believe your house is this messy!" Veneziano teased, smiling a little now. Alfred laughed, then shook his head.

"I never really have anyone visit, and I'm too lazy to clean just for myself, so I let it grow. Literally." He explained, referring to the mysterious fuzzy green monster in one of the pizza boxes they under the couch. Alfred flipped on the television, extending his legs onto the now spotless wooden coffee table.

"Ve~, Alfred, don't you get lonely? Why don't you invite people over?" The Italian piped up, staring at the TV with a blank expression. Alfred frowned and rested his head against the back of the couch.

"I don't invite people because people don't want to come over. Not a lot of people like me, you know." He says, his voice light and joking, "My own parents don't even visit me."

"Didn't you think about living with your brother?" Veneziano wondered, looking at his American friend. Alfred didn't answer right away, and instead watched whatever mind-numbing show was on the television right now.

"…. Alfred?" Veneziano asked in a whisper, getting the man's attention. His eyes flicked over to the brunette beside him, then back at the TV.

"We're not close." He finally gave up, signaling the end of that conversation. Veneziano just nodded a little, looking back at the TV. "I'll go clean out a room for you to sleep in." He added, getting up and walking over to one of the bedrooms. Veneziano watched him leave, then decided to start cleaning the dishes. He turned off the TV and entered the kitchen. Luckily, he finished the kitchen in only a half an hour, and he went to find Alfred.

He spotted him sitting on the bed in the middle of a now organized mess, rubbing his left arm with his head drooped down. Veneziano frowned and sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ve, what's the matter?" He asked, looking worried. Alfred shook his head, and Veneziano noticed the tears on his face. He frowned and hugged Alfred tightly, shaking him a little.

"Tell me what is the matter!" He demanded, now a little more panicked. Alfred put his hand on one of Veneziano's arms to make him stop shaking him.

"I'm just… It's my fault that Ludwig is in a coma. No matter how hard I try to help people, I just screw it up in the end…" He whispered out hoarsely, still looking down into his lap, "I try to be happy in front of everyone, because I know that if one person is confident, then it'll make everyone else confident too, but… I just drive everyone mad instead, and it makes me feel so lonely."

Veneziano listened quietly, feeling a little guilty. He always thought that Alfred was a little annoying with his 'I'm superior' attitude, but seeing the real him like this…. It made Veneziano realize that Alfred was seriously trying to keep everyone happy and safe.

"Ludwig… Roderich… Even my brother! I've hurt them all in one day!" He said, peaking Veneziano's curiosity.

"Roderich? Ve~, how did you hurt Roderich?" He asked softly, tilting his head to try and get a better view of Alfred's face.

"He was in the second car. He left when you arrived." Alfred mumbled out, shaking his head a little.

"And what happened with your brother?" Veneziano added when he was satisfied with Alfred's answer.

"Well… before the crash, we went to go find Matthew, and I thought he was at home, but now he's gone missing… He could be dead right now." He explained, holding his face with his good hand and biting his lip. Veneziano frowned more, then rubbed his back like Alfred had done for him before.

"Ve~, none of it is your fault. Everyone makes mistakes, right? I'm sure your brother is safe, and I'm sure Roderich isn't badly injured. Ludwig is going to wake up, and everything will go back to normal, right?" Veneziano said, giving Alfred's arms a comforting squeeze. Instead of comforting him, though, Veneziano accidentally squeezed out a pain-filled cry, making him jump away.

"D-don't do that!" Alfred choked out, rubbing his injured arm again and looking up at Veneziano with a strange fear in his eyes. Veneziano frowned, then softly touched Alfred's sleeve.

"Is it broken?" He asked, looking up at the American. He shrugged in response, trying to soothe the pulsing pain.

"I didn't let the doctors examine me. I wanted them to take care of Ludwig first…" Alfred said, watching Veneziano's hand carefully, making sure he won't squeeze it again.

"Ve? But… but… Alfred! You're injured!" Veneziano whimpered, looking up at the blond in shock. Alfred looked away from his eyes, then grabbed the garbage bag and started clearing off the bed.

"I'll be fine. Ludwig is more important." He said flatly, cleaning the bed, then moving on to the rest of the room. Veneziano let out a sigh, still worried for the man. When he finished clearing up the room, he was about to leave, but Veneziano grabbed his arm.

"Ve! Wait a minute! Sleep with me!" Veneziano pleaded, making Alfred's face go pale.

"What?" He almost squeaked.

"I can't sleep alone! I need someone in the same bed as me. I'll wear pants though, I promise!" Veneziano explained, looking up at Alfred with pleading eyes. Alfred realized Veneziano was asking for this as a kid, not an adult. His colour came back to his face, and he nodded.

"Okay. Let me get rid of this first." He said, lifting the garbage bag. Veneziano let go of him, silently allowing him to throw the trash out. He stripped down to his boxers, then got in bed and waited for Alfred to come back. When he came back, he laid beside Veneziano, without removing any of his clothes. Veneziano didn't question it, though, and started to relax. Alfred was about to fall asleep when Veneziano's little voice whispered out, "So, you are single?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm going to stay that way, too. There was only one person I had eyes for, but it didn't work out." Alfred said, shrugging a little. Veneziano frowned, then rolled over to face Alfred.

"Ve, why don't you try dating other people?" He asked, looking up at Alfred's tired face. The American's eyes were still closed and he had his left arm draped across his chest.

"No one would want to date me. Everyone thinks I'm annoying." He answered weakly, drifting off. Veneziano smiled a little, then shook his head.

"I bet when Ludwig wakes up, you'll find someone." Veneziano said, hugging Alfred's uninjured arm and closing his eyes. "You'll find someone, and you'll be happy forever and ever, and you'll get married and everything."

"Married?" Alfred chuckled out, cracking open an eye to look down at his new friend, "That sounds terrible."

"Ve~ Marriage isn't terrible! Everyone wants to be married!" Veneziano claimed, blushing a little.

"Isn't that why you and Ludwig are married?"

"Well… Actually, we're not married." Veneziano admitted, looking down at the necklace again. Alfred frowned and opened both eyes.

"What do you mean? He refers to you as his husband… He even has that ring."

"No, that is not a marriage ring. That's a promise ring. We both have one. He also gave me this necklace, but he never proposed. I don't think he will." Veneziano said sadly, cradling the necklace with love. "I want to marry him. I want to so bad…"

"Then why don't you propose?"

"Ve?"

"You should propose to him. Or at least plant the seed in his mind. Maybe… talk about your future with him. That'll make him think about proposing, right?" Alfred suggests, smiling a little.

"Do you think he would?" Veneziano asks, his eyes wide. Alfred just nodded a little.

"I think when he realizes how much you want to marry him, he'll get enough bravery and confidence to finally propose to you." Alfred answers, closing his eyes again. It was silent for a few minutes, then Veneziano let out a soft, content sigh.

"Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

><p>"Matthew…"<p>

"Hnnn…"

"Matthew, wake up now."

"Ten…. Hmmm…"

"Huh?"

"Ten more minutes…"

Kiku grabbed his pillow and smacked it against the sleeping Canadian's head, making him jump and sit up quickly.

"What was that for?" He asked timidly, rubbing his cheek in surprise. Kiku kissed Matthew's cheek, then stood, already dressed.

"We have to go get your clothes." Kiku said, holding out a hand to help Matthew stand up. Matthew sighed, then stood up also, snatching his boxers from the ground and slipping those on first.

"What did you do with my shirt?" He asked, looking around the room.

"I washed it. It was covered in-"

"Oh okay, then, I'll just wear my jacket then." Matthew interrupted his partner, slipping on the fur-lined coat he had. He dug his hands through his pockets, finding his house key. He got his pants, then started tying up his boots while Kiku waited at the door patiently.

They exited the house in silence, and got in the car. In the few seconds that Kiku was alone in the car, he let out a breathy sigh, trying to pull his mind away from the things they had done last night. Matthew had always been a little touchy, and Kiku blamed it mostly on that brother he had, but last night was _amazing_. Matthew's shock had kicked in not too long after they ate dinner, and in order to comfort him, Kiku tried kissing him, which led into discarded clothes and adventurous hands. Kiku embraced the cute Canadian that night, and Matthew allowed it gratefully. Kiku could even see Matthew walk with a little limp. That made pride and a strange feeling of possession well up inside the Japanese man.

When Matthew joined Kiku in the car, he started driving, keeping his eyes on the road. He could feel Matthew looking at him, but he pretended not to notice. He started wondering if he had something on his face, hoping that he didn't. He wanted to look perfect whenever Matthew looked at him. He unconsciously brushed some of his hair from his face, his heart pounding nervously.

"Kiku." Matthew called out softly. If Kiku hadn't known he was in the car, his voice could have gone unnoticed even. Kiku glanced at his boyfriend for a short while.

"My housemate might be home, and he's a little rude." Matthew said, tearing his eyes from the man beside him, "Please don't take anything he says personally…"

Kiku felt curious by this, wondering if the man he lived with was really that rude. When they arrived at the house, Matthew tried unlocking the door, but found the locks to have changed. He pouted a little, then knocked softly of the door.

It opened slowly, an awfully tall and pale person looking out at the two. His hair was almost silver, and his eyes were a deep black void. He looked sick and pissed off but neutral at the same time.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice a deep rumble, but perfect for his face.

"I'm Matthew, your housemate!" The Canadian answered angrily, making the man's face light up a little. He opened the door entirely, letting them both in. He eyed Kiku curiously, but turned his attention back to Matthew. He put a hand on the shorter boy's head, making him look up.

"You were gone for a while. Our house was broken into. I blame you." He said, pressing down on Matthew's head roughly. Matthew didn't react to the abuse, but looked up at the man in shock.

"Broken into?" He whispered, looking at the door, "Is that why the locks were changed?" The man nodded silently, then looked at Kiku again. Matthew noticed him looking, then blushed.

"Oh, right. Kiku, this is Kumakanto. Kumayanjoru, this is Kiku." Matthew said, getting a glare from the tall man.

"I'm only going to say this once, so make sure you listen, okay?" He whispered to Matthew in a dark voice, "My name is Kumajirou."

Matthew smiled apologetically.

"Anyway, I'm going to be staying at Kiku's house for a while. I've only come to pick up some things." Matthew explains, slipping out of the tall man's bear hug. Kumajirou didn't seem pleased by this news, and he stared at Kiku again. This man reminded Kiku a little bit of Ivan, except skinner and more talkative.

"I don't want to be alone." Kumajirou announced, grabbing Matthew's arm and hugging him again, refusing to let go. Matthew struggled, trying to get Kumajirou to let go in his soft and useless voice. After a while of watching this, Kiku piped up.

"He can stay with us. Mostly since your house had been broken into." Kiku says, getting a shocked expression from Matthew and a small smile from the bear-like man.

"A-are you sure?" Matthew gasped out, looking at Kiku like he was crazy. The man just shrugged a little, standing there with his usual blank expression.

"Why not? My apartment is not big, but I am sure that it will be enough." Kiku said, obviously getting Kumajirou's approval. Matthew looked up at Kumajirou nervously.

"Kuma… can you go into a different room? I want to talk to Kiku privately." He asks, getting a nod from the pale man. He let go of Matthew, entering a different room and closing the door. Matthew went to Kiku, wringing his hands nervously, "Are you sure you want him to stay with us? He can be rude… and a little touchy…"

Kiku's brows furrowed a little, seeing how nervous Matthew was. Then, his eyes widened slightly, and he stuttered out, "M-Matthew… you did not… with him…"

Now was Matthew's turn to be shocked, and he shook his head quickly, "No, no, definitely not! I… I've only done some things… but we'll talk about that later, okay?" Matthew said, now even more nervous, "But, Kiku, I would never sleep with anyone but you." Kiku's eyes narrowed a little in suspicion, but Matthew ignored it and grabbed a back, starting to fill it up with clothes. When he seemed to pack enough clothes, Kiku noticed him slipping in a few bottles of maple syrup. He did it so sneakily, if Kiku hadn't been watching him as closely as he was, he wouldn't have noticed. He couldn't help but smile a little. Matthew always loved maple syrup…

Kumajirou had come out of the room with a backpack in his hands. He looked at Matthew, a weird glint in his eyes.

"Who're you?" He asked, the edges of his lips twitching as he forced back a smile. Matthew let out a disappointed sigh.

"Matthew." He answered, zipping up his bag, then looking back at Kiku. Kiku just nodded a little and exited the house, followed by Matthew, then Kumajirou. When they all got into the Japanese man's small car, he started driving back to his house, feeling nervous about what he and Matthew had to talk about.

When they arrived home, Kumajirou quickly made himself comfortable by extending his legs across the couch and falling asleep, his bag on his stomach. Kiku pulled Matthew off to a different room, then looked him in the eyes.

"What have you done with Kumajirou when we were separated?" Kiku demanded to know, panic, hate, and heartbreak in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Cops and Robbers

To My Rp-er: You know what I want for Christmas? A new wig. A blond one. *hint hint*

* * *

><p>Ahh, I love vicious Kumajirou. The only reason why he's so mean to Canada is because I read a doujin about the two, and he showed his love through violence, much like Russia would. And now it is time to mess things up between the two!<p>

PrussiaPWNS (Because you don't seem to have a reply button next to your review): D-did you just call me a lady? I'm slightly offended... but thank you for enjoying this chapter, because I did too. ;D

* * *

><p>"We… we only kissed sometimes… and he would touch me sometimes, but I wouldn't let him do anything bad!" Matthew whimpered out, knowing Kiku would be mad at him. His straight, emotionless face was enough to prove to the Canadian that he was definitely angry.<p>

"Why did you do it?" Kiku asked, his eyes blank.

"Because I was lonely…" Matthew answered honestly, making Kiku's face brighten up a little and his eyes fill with hope.

"That is it?" He asked, surprised. Matthew nodded slowly.

"I thought…. We would never find each other again. So… when I realized Kumajirou could recognize my presence, I figured it was better than being alone forever." Matthew elaborated, looking guilty and upset. Kiku let out a soft sigh, then cradled Matthew's cheeks.

"I understand your reason. I guess… it is hard to think like that. I am sorry for not finding you sooner." Kiku apologized, giving Matthew a loving kiss.

Matthew melted into the kiss, relieved that his boyfriend seemed to forgive him.

"Just promise me that you will not do anything with him again." Kiku said, looking stern. Matthew nodded eagerly, holding onto Kiku tightly.

"I promise, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm sorry to leave you alone like this, but I have to go to work." Alfred called out from the now sparkling kitchen, actually cooking breakfast for him and Veneziano, who was currently in the bathroom, washing his face.<p>

"Ve, that's okay, I have to work too." He replied, wiping his face down with freshly washed towels, "I have a lot to clean here." He added, smiling a little and exiting the bathroom. Alfred smiled too, then served eggs and bacon, getting forks and setting the table.

They ate quietly, and when Alfred was about to leave, he turned back to Veneziano.

"Are you going to visit Ludwig?" He asks, pulling on a new coat. His arm was blue and purple all over, and he still winced when he moved it. Veneziano had expressed his worries before, but they were brushed aside. Veneziano nodded in reply, then smiled.

"I want to be there when I can. I know he probably won't wake up… but…" Alfred just nodded, then opened the door.

"I'll see you later."

"Ciao."

Alfred drove off towards the police station, arriving there only to find himself feel sad at the lack of yelling from Ludwig. The main topic of the day was how Alfred, that wicked conman, kept slipping through their fingers. They needed someone to patrol the streets, but no one wanted to anymore. Everyone was sure that that Brit skipped town already, but Alfred volunteered, thinking that driving around the town for a while would keep his mind off of Ludwig and his missing brother.

He spent hours patrolling the streets, not really looking for Arthur. At one point, he even got lost. He didn't like using the GPS systems in the cars, because he felt that if he drove around long enough, he'd figure out where he was. He hated directions. As he slowly rolled down the foreign streets, he noticed a lot of poorly dressed people. Skimpy women and thug-like men. Then, one man walking down the street caught Alfred's attention. He wore a scuffed up business suit and walked with a limp. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and his head hung low. No one seemed to bother him, but a man in a business suit was rare in this ghetto-like place.

Alfred caught up to the man in his car, staring at him curiously. He noticed the dirty blond hair, then fair skin, and the thick eyebrows. Where else has he seen eyebrows that thick? He racked his memories for a short time before he realized something. He opened his glove-compartment, rummaged through the various papers and BigMac wrappers in there, then pulled out a picture of the infamous Alfred Kirkland. He compared the eyebrows to the man on the street, then pulled over, staring into the picture. He never really took the time to look at him, but upon closer inspection to the picture, and ignoring the forest of eyebrows, he was kind of attractive.

He let the paper go, getting his handcuffs and his gun. He got out of his car, spinning the handcuffs around a finger and standing next to his car on the sidewalk, facing Mr. Kirkland. The man looked up, leaving a good four to five yard gap between the two.

"Hello, Arthur." Alfred chuckled out, smirking evilly at the confused man.

"Who're you?" He asks rudely, glaring at the blond in front of him.

"I'm the dude who's going to arrest your ass!" Alfred chuckles out evilly, always wanting to say that to a criminal. Arthur's train-like eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. He tried running away, but Alfred was quicker than the injured man, tackling him to the ground with his left, and holding back a cry of pain. Arthur yelped in surprise, clawing at the floor to get out from under the heavy man.

"Get off! Get off, you bloody wanker!" Arthur cried, trying to elbow Alfred in the face. Instead, the American man grabbed the Brit's wrists, twisting them behind his back and locking the cuffs on him tightly.

"Hell no. I'm arresting you, dude." Alfred said, getting up and dragging Arthur to his feet, throwing him in the back behind the fencing. He slammed the door closed, then got in the driver's seat. When he was in, he squirmed in happiness.

"I can't believe you were that easy to find!" Alfred cheered out, starting up the car and pulling away from the curve. Arthur struggled against the handcuffs, glaring at Alfred through the rearview mirror. Alfred glanced at him, too, and their eyes locked for a moment. Arthur smirked a little, unnerving Alfred and making him turn away.

"Come on, just let me go." He breathed out hoarsely. "I'll do _anything_."

Alfred glanced back at Arthur silently, his smile now gone. He looked over the well-dressed man, wondering how someone like him ended up becoming a conman. He had to admit, though, Arthur looked really sexy handcuffed. Even with all of his clothes on. Alfred shook his head, staring back at the road and trying to keep his mind from roaming along with his eyes. Arthur leaned closer to the fencing, still smirking.

"You're a really handsome fellow." He whispered out, still struggling against the cuffs, "Why don't you come back here and we can talk about letting me go?"

"Stop talking." Alfred said, glaring at the man. Whenever he struggled, Alfred's chest tightened a bit. He wanted to see him struggle more… Arthur narrowed his eyes, then leaned back. His legs were opened as he squirmed more, trying to get out of the cuffs and unknowingly getting the police-man's attention. When Arthur gave up, he was left panting and glaring at the driver. Then he noticed Alfred's wandering eyes, and he smirked.

"Oh, you bloody wanker!" He laughed out, "You're getting randy, aren't you?" He teased, making Alfred's eyes snap back up, then at the road.

"I said stop talking!"

"Hey, what's your name?" Arthur ignored the man, moving in close again, "Do you want me to call out your name? Will it get you all hot and bothered?" Alfred glanced back at the man again, shifting a bit in his seat. He suddenly found himself really uncomfortable…

"I'm not telling you my name." Alfred said, staring at the road, then he licked his lips nervously, and said, "You can call me… hero."

"Hero? Git." Arthur retorted, leaning back again and glaring at Alfred. Then he let his eyes fall half-lidded and he parted his lips, "Be my hero then, codger, and get me out of here!"

"Don't call me a… whatever you just said! What does that even mean anyway? Whatever, it doesn't matter to someone as awesome as me, so shut up already!" Alfred said, turning red-faced. He hit an intersection he remembered, and knew that the police station was just down the street. Instead of heading there first, though, he turned to the right, taking the longer way.

"Hey, so… I know I'm the hero and everything, but I can't know everything. Why would a dude like you become a conman?" Alfred asked, trying to distract himself from the alluring Brit in the back. Arthur blinked at the question, sitting upright and looking quite confused. But, he smirked anyway and leaned forward again.

"Well, aren't you the little nosey parker!" He teased, getting another glare from the driver. He sighed a bit, then mumbled to himself, "Oh, where to begin, where to begin…"

"Okay, well, when I was a tyke, my mum was quite the scrubber, and my dad was a complete piss-artist. They spent loads on that poxy alcohol, and mum even threw money out for that prat of a nancy. Nancy-boy obviously didn't fulfill mum's needs, and dad ended up running off with that bloody duffer. Well, when that happened, it sure cocked everything up. Bollocks to that, I say, and left that dodgy place when I was fifteen. I was completely off my trolley at that time, and ended up the pillock I am today. Now, no one wants to hire a manky divvy now do they? No, so I have to go and make a living by stealing. Up till now I've been the blighter deluding those barmy policemen, and I've been taking the piss out of them ever since." Arthur explained, tugging at the handcuffs again. Alfred stared at the man, mouth agate and eyes wide.

"I have… no clue what the hell you just said, dude." Alfred said, shaking his head and staring at the road. Arthur rolled his eyes, then shifted in his seat.

"I'm homeless, arsehole! I needed money!" Arthur said simply, glaring at the man. Alfred's mouth opened in a silent "oh…" and he nodded his head a little, understanding the reason now.

"Now are you going to let me go or what?" Arthur sighed out, getting tired of this.

"Hell no. I'm going to throw your weird ass in jail!" Alfred laughed out, driving more. Arthur raises a worm of a brow, then leans back again.

"You're a bit of a Billy no-mates, aren't you?" Arthur asked, getting the driver's attention again.

"What're you saying?" Alfred asked, honestly not understanding his strange words.

"I'm saying, you're kind of a lonely guy, huh? I can see it. Come on, just pull over in an alley or something. I can make you feel better." Arthur purrs out, making eyes at his captor. Alfred started looking uncomfortable again, and after a few minutes, he pulled over. He parked the car, but he just sat there. The doors were still locked, and Arthur was still cuffed.

"Nothing's wrong with having a little romp every now and again, hero. Mostly with someone as fit as you. The least we can do is snog a little. Maybe grope, who knows!" Arthur said, trying to get Alfred in the back with him. He considered himself quite the slapper, which is how he got out of most situations like this. When Alfred exited the car, Arthur mentally tossed a fist in the air, moving over for Alfred to sit beside him. When Alfred came in, he locked the doors once again, then looked over the bound Brit.

"You make no sense when you open your mouth." Alfred blurted out, glaring at the man. Arthur chortled a little, glaring back.

"Tosser." He shot back, making Alfred's confused look come back. When Alfred made no move, Arthur glared even more, then leaned forward, opening his mouth to spout out more insults. Alfred then leaned forward a bit too, kissing him softly. Arthur was surprised, and he pulled away. He had never been kissed like _that_ before…

Somehow, that kiss made Arthur realize he wasn't going to get out of this situation as easily as he did all the other times. Alfred moved closer, kissing him roughly now and shoving Arthur down against the seat, accidentally hitting the man's head against the door. They didn't stop kissing, though, and Arthur squirmed against his restraints again, still battling with Alfred for dominance in the kiss.

When their short make-out session ended, Arthur squirmed more, the handcuffs rattling against itself.

"Hero… take these off… Come on…" Arthur panted out, trying to part his arms. Alfred narrowed his eyes a bit, running a hand up the man's side and licking his neck, getting a shiver from him.

"You won't run away?" Alfred asked, biting down on Arthur's flesh. The Brit bit his lip, closing his eyes. He let out a breathy "No…" And Alfred quickly freed Arthur's arms. The first thing that man did was throw his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer and sitting more upright. Usually by now, he'd be legging it for a different part of town. This time, though, he kind of wanted to stay for the show. Alfred's hands snaked their way down Arthur's sides, onto his legs. He felt the bandages under Arthur's pants and squeezed the tender spot, making the man beneath him cry out in a pleasurable pain. Arthur didn't even know how he got that injury. He just woke up on the street one day with a bullet wound in his thigh. Everything before that was a fog…

"Masochist." Alfred grunted out, yanking Arthur's jacket and shirt open, then he ran his gloved hands over his body, getting a shiver from the smaller man.

"Don't faff around!" Arthur scolded, making Alfred's eyebrow twitch. His hand went back to the wound and squeezed hard, making the Brit squirm and let out a choked moan.

"I'm gunna do this every time you say something I don't understand, dude." Alfred warned, playing with the man's hair softly. Arthur was panting a bit and looking up at Alfred with worried eyes.

"I… I said… Don't mess around!" Arthur corrected himself, flinching at the thought that his leg would be squeezed again. Alfred smiled a bit, then kissed Arthur's neck.

"Gotcha." He chuckled, tugging the Brit's belt loose and lowering the zipper. When he exposed Arthur, he couldn't help but stare. Arthur just let him, blushing more and letting out a sigh.

"It's not going anywhere…" The smaller blond snorted, making the other glare.

"Shut up, ass." Alfred shot back, embarrassed that he was just staring at it. Arthur just laughed a bit, then ran his fingers through the taller man's hair.

"Touch me, then." The Brit beckoned, looking into the man's eyes with seductive ones of his own. Alfred's brows raised a little, and he ran his hand up the man's length, getting a shuttering sigh from him. Alfred wanted to keep touching him like this, but he could feel his arm about to give out. Pain kept pulsing through it, and he couldn't keep himself propped up like this. He moved away from the man, rubbing his elbow gently.

"Hey, you should ride me." Alfred suggested, getting a soft chuckle from Arthur.

"Pervert. All the other cops would've just done me like this." He said, putting a hand on Alfred's chest and shoving him back against the car door. He straddled the man as best as he could in the small vehicle, and he started loosening Alfred's pants.

"You've done this with other cops?" Alfred asked, running his gloved hands up Arthur's sides and teasing his nipples.

"How else would I have stayed out of jail?" Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes a little and freeing Alfred's hard-on, "It's not hard to get those gormless cops randy, you know."

The cop's eyes narrowed a little, and he gripped his thigh again, making Arthur's hips twitch and a whimpering cry echo throughout the car.

"Speak English, dude." Alfred scolded first, then rubbed his thumb against the wound roughly, making Arthur whimper and moan. "And just to let you know, I'm not one of those idiots. I'm the hero, and I will put you in jail!"

"We'll see about that." Arthur panted out, pulling Alfred's hand away from his injury and sucking on his fingers, rubbing his hips against Alfred's boner, "Come on, use your fingers…" Arthur instructed, pulling Alfred's hand to his backside and coaxing him to penetrate his anus. Alfred smirked a little and pressed in both fingers, forcing them into the man on top of him. Arthur's back arched and an uncomfortable look went through the Brit's eyes, but he bit his lip and let out a shaky sigh, pushing back on Alfred's hands to get the fingers deeper into him.

As Alfred thrusted and scissored his fingers into the blond above him, Arthur let his gasps and moans come out freely, actually enjoying himself this time. Alfred dug his fingers in as deep as they could go, staring up at the Brit's face twist in pleasure.

"You're such a slut." Alfred murmured out, pulling his fingers out of the man above him, getting a little whimper from him.

"I do what I have to." Arthur replied, lifting himself up enough to pull his pants off, showing the bandages on his leg. A dark red spot had dried on the white cloth, and Alfred raised a brow.

"Apparently it wasn't enough if you got this." Alfred pointed out, rubbing his thumb against the injury again. Arthur flinched a little, preparing himself to put Alfred in him.

"It just happened." Arthur sighed out, lowering himself onto the man's length slowly. Alfred's eyes widened a little and he gripped Arthur's hips.

"Wait a minute, dude, I don't have any lube! Its gunna hurt you!" Alfred gasped out, trying to stop Arthur from going any further. The blond above him just smirked a little, taking Alfred's hands off of his hips and forced the rest of the American into him, shivering and moaning out in pain. When he had forced it all on, Arthur let his head fall back as he panted heavily, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"D-Damn…" Alfred grunted, impressed that Arthur did that himself, and that he was actually pretty tight for a slut. "You really don't want to go to jail, huh?"

"W-what? Oh… hmm… I guess not…" Arthur panted out, rolling his hips a little to get used to the feeling of someone that big inside of him. Truthfully, Arthur had forgotten he was doing this to stay out of jail. It's definitely a place he didn't want to go to, but what he was doing right now seemed to have fogged up his mind. Alfred just chuckled a little, resting his head against the door and rubbing Arthur's hips. The older blond put his hand against the window, and one on Alfred's shoulder, slowly lifting his hips, then shoving them back down, moaning cutely. His eyes looked through the window, seeing the grey wall on the other side of the alley they were parked in.

"These windows…" He panted, still penetrating himself on Arthur's dick

"Huh?"

"Are they tinted?"

"I dunno. Who cares?"

"You're so indecent!" Arthur scolded, glaring half-heartedly at the man beneath him as he rode him slowly.

"Speak English, dammit!" Alfred scolded back, gripping the bullet wound tightly, making Arthur's hips twitch and in insides tighten around Alfred's penis. They both moaned in harmony with one another, and Arthur started moving his hips faster.

"That… that was English… you damn Yank!" Arthur panted out, getting another squeeze to his leg that made him cry out louder. Alfred started thrusting into Arthur in time with the blond man's movements, getting lewd noised from him.

"Hah… Hero… T-tell me your name… please…" Arthur pleaded, leaning back a little and resting his hands on Alfred's legs, making the man beneath him enter him at a new angle.

Alfred stayed quiet, looking over Arthur's exposed body and he ran his hands down said man's chest, unable to feel the sweat through the leather gloves.

"P-pah… hah… please, your name…" Arthur whimpered out, getting closer and closer. The American bit his lip a little, still thrusting his hips up into him. He was panting himself, and grunting every now and again, but nothing brought more pleasure to him than seeing the blond criminal's face and hearing him beg.

"Alfred." He whispered to the conman, thrusting into him particularly roughly, making the man's eyes snap open as he moaned out Alfred's name. The Brit's body shook as he ejaculated, his hips twitching slightly with his release. His sperm got on Alfred's shirt, and the man jerked his hips just a few more times, then forced the Brit onto his back, surprising him. He was still trying to catch his breath, and he squirmed a bit when Alfred tore away from him. The younger blonde ran his hand against himself, letting himself out on the Brit's chest and face, grunting a little as he did. Arthur whimpered a little, flinching as the spunk fell on his chin. When he was done, Alfred quickly fixed his pants, zipping up his jacket to hide the stain on his shirt. He grabbed Arthur's pants and slid it on him, not caring if they were messy.

Arthur sat up a little and helped Alfred get his pants on, still trying to catch his breath. He licked his lips, shivering at the taste of semen in his mouth.

"Did you have to do that in my face?" Arthur whined, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, then using his tie to wipe down his chest.

"I didn't want to get my car dirty." Alfred said, buttoning up Arthur's shirt, and getting a disbelieving look from the man.

"Really? You have McDonald bags everywhere! It's already grotty!" Arthur scolded, slipping on his jacket and opening the door. Alfred was about to grab Arthur's arm, thinking he was going to try and run, but instead, the Brit tossed the tie outside, then closed the door. Alfred stared at the man in shock, and Arthur didn't even seem to realize what he had just done. Then, Alfred's brows knitted together as he thought, then he gripped the injury again.

"The hell does grotty mean? You hurt my brain!" Alfred complained, making the Brit twitch and whimper at the touch.

"It means messy or dirty!" Arthur quickly explained, getting a happy noise from Alfred as he let go. Then he felt his arms get pulled behind his back.

"What're you doing?" Arthur asked, frowning when he felt cold metal around his wrists.

"Arresting you. I told you, dude, I'm not letting you go." Alfred said with a smirk. Arthur looked confused at first, then his eyes widened and he tried kicking Alfred, but the man backed up and out of the car, laughing a little. He got back in the driver's seat, starting up the engine.

"Wanker!" Arthur cried, kicking the fence between the back of the car and the driver's seat. Alfred just laughed more, then drove the rest of the way to the police station. As he drove, he couldn't seem to keep his thoughts from what he had just done with that sexy Englishman in the back. Arthur kept yelling at Alfred, insulting him with everything he could think of. As they parked in front of the large building, Alfred looked back at Arthur thoughtfully.

"You're really cute, you know." He said with a smile, making Arthur glare at him.

"Apparently not cute enough to get out of jail." Arthur retorted, glaring at the man. Alfred just chuckled a little, then got out of the driver's seat, opening the back and leaning in, putting on hand on the backrest of the seat, the other on Arthur's chin. He pressed his lips against the infuriated Brit's, kissing him as softly as he did before. At first, Arthur whined in protest, trying to pull away, but barely three seconds into the kiss, he calmed down and kissed back, allowing Alfred to slip his tongue past his lips and letting out a small sigh. When they pulled away, Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him out of the car roughly. He kicked the door closed, and started walking toward the police station with him, his arm tight on Arthur's elbow.

When they entered, Alfred called out in his usual cocky voice, "Look who I caught! I am such a hero, aren't I?" He got some cheer, but most of his coworkers just glared at him in jealousy and annoyance. Alfred dragged the conman down some steps and into a guarded section of the station.

"You'll stay here until the judge wants to see you." Alfred said, opening one of the cell doors and pushing him into the block. He closed the door, then motioned for Arthur to come closer. The Brit obeyed, but he was glaring at Alfred. Alfred reached through the bars, wrapping his arms around the criminal's waist, pulling him closer. He was able to kiss him again through the bars, and as he kissed him, he unlocked the handcuffs, letting Arthur grab Alfred's jacket and slam the cop's head into the bar. Alfred winced and put a hand to his head, glaring at the Brit, who just smirked back at him.

"That's for making me think you were going to take care of me." He said coldly, spitting at the cop. Alfred just smirked a little, wiping the spit from his cheek and shaking his head.

"You should check the bed, dude." He said softly, so only Arthur would hear him. Then, he turned and left, taking out his cell phone to make an important call. Arthur watched the American leave, then looked over at the concrete-like bed. He went over to it, and nudged the metal foot with his shoe. Instead of the bed being bolted to the ground like it should've, the whole metal frame squeaked and moved over, piquing Arthur's interest. He got on his knees, then looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He moved the bed over more, spotting a hole big enough for a person to slip through. He moved the bed enough for him to get through, hoping it didn't lead to a whole bunch of policemen. He slipped into the hole feet first so he could pull the bed back into place, and he wiggled down, reaching a section where he could turn so his head was first. He crawled through the hole, wondering how someone was able to dig all this. After what seemed like hours, he finally spotted a light, and he crawled toward it excitedly. When he reached the end of the hole, he pulled himself out, panting heavily and dusting off his dirty suit. He looked around to see he was in a very empty field next to a large road. Cars drove by, ignoring the man in the field. As he looked around, trying to gather his bearings, he noticed one very nice car parked in the field. He squinted at it, not able to tell if someone was inside or not. Then the horn blew, and Arthur jumped. He looked around, then started walking towards the car.

He got close enough to tell that there was definitely a guy in the car, but the shade was down, so he couldn't see his face. When he got to the driver's door, he knocked lightly on the window. It cracked open very slightly, and a melodic but sophisticated voice was heard.

"Get in the car." It commanded. Arthur looked around again, then went around the car to the passenger's seat, opening the door and getting in.

"Thanks a lot, sir. I'm sorry I'm so… so…" Arthur's voice trailed off when he realized he had just entered the same car as the man he had been conning.

Roderich Edelstein.


	7. Chapter 6: Flying Mint Bunny & Rome

Guys, I'm a dude, just FYI.

* * *

><p>Also, this chapter was done pretty quickly, since I've been sick all day with nothing better to do. I'll probably go back and change it later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here. This is for you." Roderich said, handing his phone over to the bewildered blond beside him. He locked the doors, then pulled onto the road, driving to who knows where. Arthur took the phone carefully, looking at it to see there was someone on the line. He pressed it to his ear cautiously.<p>

"Hello?" He asked softly, keeping his eyes on the upset looking Roderich.

"Hey, caterpillar brows!" A familiar yet obnoxious voice cried happily over the phone, "Of course I'll take care of you!"

"A-Alfred?" Arthur gasped out, his eyes wide.

"The one and only! Now, I won't be able to talk for long, because I have a lot of paperwork to get done now, but I just wanted to tell you to not run away, because Roderich is gunna help you, because he's awesome like that." Alfred instructed, then someone else's voice addressed Alfred from the other end.

"I gotta go now. Be a good boy, and learn English!" Alfred added, hanging up before Arthur could respond. The blond lowered the phone, staring at it in even more confusion.

"You are so lucky I owed Alfred one." Roderich spat out, driving to his house, "If he hadn't saved me after the accident, I wouldn't have lifted the charges I put on you."

"You did what?" Arthur asked, his heart pounding at the idea of not hiding anymore.

"I lifted the charges. You can keep the two thousand you took from me, as long as you never do it again." Roderich said, shrugging, "Alfred had to beg to convince me though."

"Alfred asked you to do this for me?" Arthur questioned, looking back at the phone, then Roderich.

"_Of course I'll take care of you!" _That's what Alfred had told Arthur when he answered… The Brit began to smile, keeping his head down so the Austrian man driving the car couldn't see.

They arrived to Roderich's house, and the man invited the dusty looking Brit. Roderich gave the man new clothes, then forced him to look for jobs through the computer, leaving to play the piano, and only coming to check on his when he wanted to eat. After applying to almost every online application available, the doorbell rang, and Roderich went to open the large white double doors.

"Is he still here?" That obnoxious voice Arthur was starting to enjoy hearing rang out through the house. Arthur got up from his seat, following the voice and finding Alfred entering the house, looking tired and annoyed, but happy at the same time.

"Actually, he is. I was surprised that he stayed." Roderich answered, closing the door behind Alfred. Arthur quickly walked from where he was towards Alfred, getting both his and Roderich's attention as he walked. When he reached Alfred, he threw his arms around him tightly, hugging him and smiling a little. Alfred flinched a little, wincing a bit when his injured arm was squeezed.

"Ouch… Arthur, let go." Alfred said, pushing the man off of him. Roderich's brow raised in curiosity.

"Alfred, it was just a hug…." The Austrian man pointed out, crossing his arms. Arthur looked a little worried too, and he grabbed Alfred's injured arm, squeezing it and making Alfred yell again.

"Stop doing that!" He demanded, rubbing his arm carefully. Roderich was now really interested, and he yanked Alfred's jacket off, making him wince and pull away from him. His arm was a hideous purple-and-blue colour, and he rubbed the bruise carefully.

"Gordon Bennett, where the hell did that come from?" Arthur gasped out, eyes wide. Roderich sighed in annoyance, folding the jacket in his hands.

"I told you to let the doctors look at you." Roderich complained, glaring at the taller blond.

"Ha! I'm a hero, I don't need to get check-ups! I'm invincible!" Alfred said naively. Roderich rolled his eyes, then shook his head.

"You need to go to the hospital." Roderich said, handing the jacket back. Alfred snatched the jacket from the man, then thought about it.

"Hmm… you're right." He said, pulling the jacket back on. "I need to visit Ludwig anyway, to see how he's doing."

"That's not what I meant at all!" Roderich yelled as Alfred took Arthur with him out of the house.

"Thank you for doing what you did for me, Roderich!" Alfred called back, exiting the house. Arthur just followed, thanking Roderich also. Alfred got in the driver's seat of his car, and Arthur joined him on the other side, buckling in, then looking at the blond man who had just rescued him from prison. Alfred looked worn out, and he pulled out of the driveway.

"You look so tired." Arthur said, getting the man's attention. Alfred smiled a little, then started driving.

"I'm never tired. I'm the hero, I can't be tired." Alfred laughed, heading towards the hospital.

"Sure you are." Arthur snorted, then frowned a little. He leaned over and kissed Alfred's cheek, then crossed his arms, "Thank you, though, hero."

Alfred smiled a bit more, and he held Arthur's hand, intertwining their fingers. Arthur let him and looked out his window, tightening his grip on Alfred's hand.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Alfred asked softly as he drove, glancing over to the blond beside him. Arthur shakes his head, looking forward and sighing.

"I've been sleeping in foreclosed houses and other people's garages." He answers, shrugging to himself. "It's tricky trying to stay hidden." Alfred was surprised to hear this, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Stay with me, then." Alfred suggested, turning his headlights on as the sun went down. Arthur blinked, then looked down into his lap.

"Yank." He muttered, getting a disappointed sigh from the driver. Alfred let go of Arthur's hand, then grabbed his thigh again, making the Brit twitch and whimper loudly.

"S-sorry, sorry!" Alfred let go of his thigh, smiling once again and holding Arthur's hand.

"So, will you?" Alfred asked, still driving. Arthur sighed a little, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I'll think about it."

"Well, you don't really have much to think about." Alfred grumbled out, upset that he didn't get an immediate yes. "Either you live with me with a roof over your head, eating delicious hamburgers for dinner, or you starve and break into someone's garage again."

Arthur glared at the smiling American, then sighed, "It's just… you must have some kind of ulterior motive."

"Of course I do."

"Ah-hah!"

"I want to have more sex with you. I told you, you're a cute guy. Even with those eyebrows." Alfred chuckled, pulling into the hospital's parking lot and finding a spot. Arthur just glared at Alfred more, then let go of his hand, undoing his seat belt.

"So, you just want to be fuck buddies?" Arthur asked, sounding a little upset. Alfred sighed and undid his seatbelt too, turning to face Arthur. He stared at him blankly for a bit, then reached out and started playing with Arthur's hair.

"We can be. I'm just worried about asking you out since, you know, you're a thief and everything." Alfred explained, shrugging. Then he got out of the car, and Arthur just scoffed, getting out too.

"Tosser!" He yelled, slamming the door shut, "I may be a slapper, but I'm not going to just be your fuck buddy!" He cried, getting the attention of a few other people in the lot. Alfred smiled a bit.

"So you want to be more than that?" Alfred asked, an evil gleam in his eyes, "What do you want to be?"

"I want to be your bloody lover!" Arthur yelled, following after the taller blond who was heading towards the hospital doors.

Alfred glanced back at Arthur with a smirk, and the Brit just realized what Alfred got him to do. He blushed to himself, then socked Alfred in his injured arm, getting a mixture of laughter and whimpering.

"Dude, that hurt!" Alfred choked out, biting back tears but laughing at the same time. Arthur just pushed open the doors for Alfred, looking upset.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get, tosser." Arthur grumbled angrily, following after Alfred towards the receptionist. After getting Ludwig's room number, they headed toward the elevator, and when they were alone, Alfred snuck an arm around Arthur's waist, pulling him close and kissing him.

Arthur was surprised, but he didn't fight this time and kissed back, gripping Alfred's jacket with one hand as they kissed. When they pulled away, Alfred whispered to the shorter blond, "Live with me and we can be lovers."

"Fine." Arthur said, glaring at the taller man. Alfred just chuckled a little, letting go of the blond. The doors opened, and they walked down the halls.

"Are you sure I should be here? I don't even know the bloke." Arthur said shyly, walking beside Alfred.

"You are just begging for me to hurt you again, aren't you?" Alfred sighed out, trying to figure out what 'bloke' could mean, "And it doesn't matter. He's in a coma."

"That was insensitive."

"Speak English!"

"That was English!"

They entered the room, seeing Veneziano sitting in one of the chairs with his knees to his chest and his head resting against his shoulder. He was sleeping soundly, and so was Ludwig. Alfred let out a heavy sigh, scratching the back of his head. Arthur just sat down on the chair furthest away from Veneziano, and he eyed the boy curiously.

"Don't wake him." Alfred said to Arthur, looking at Veneziano, pulling a chair up beside Ludwig's bed. He carefully poked Ludwig's cheek, hoping he would just wake up already. Then he moved a little closer and started whispering to the German, hoping he could hear him.

"Veneziano's waiting for you to wake up, dude. It's your turn to be his hero, and just wake up. Let's see…" Alfred tried opening Ludwig's eyes for him, but they just stared blankly, unnerving the man. He closed them again, shivering a little, "Okay, so that didn't work. Hey, I have a new plan! It's called 'Operation: Wake Up Ludwig'! Here's the plan, you open your eyes by yourself, and you regain consciousness! It's a great plan, right? So, let's do it! Ready? On three. One… Two…-"

"He's not going to wake up, septic." Arthur sighed out, watching as Alfred tried to wake his boss up. The blond glared at Arthur, then back down to Ludwig.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you sleep for a little longer…" He mumbled, patting Ludwig's arm gently. Then he stood and went over to Veneziano, kneeling in front of him and gently shaking him awake.

"Hey, visiting hours are almost up. Let's go." He said, smiling at the groggy boy. Veneziano nodded a little, rubbing his eyes and getting to his feet. "Also, someone else is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Va bene." Veneziano mumbled, and Alfred looked up at Arthur and nodded towards the door. Arthur just nodded and pushed it open, holding it open for the two of them, then followed them out. They reached the parking lot, and Alfred let Veneziano sit in the passenger's seat. Arthur took the back seats, buckling in and eyeing the sullen boy in the front seat. Alfred got in the driver's seat and drove back to the condo. Veneziano noticed the Englishman in the back, then smiled at him.

"Ciao." He said politely, getting a smile from the man and a nod.

"Evening." He replied, then he looked over at Alfred, who had his eyes on the road. He seemed upset…

_It's so dark here. Where am I? Is this supposed to be a memory? My feet are cold. The floor must be made of wood or linoleum. __No… I'm pretty sure it's marble. Who would make their floor out of marble, though? No one is that rich. But… if the floor is linoleum…. Then there should be a bed over here… Yes, yes a bed made for a child! That's it! I'm in a children's bedroom! What an elegant bed, and a small carpet beneath it, so that when the child woke up, his feet wouldn't be extremely cold. It was a soft carpet…_

_ Who made the bed? The child wouldn't have…_

_ Wait a minute… wasn't there… a girl? Maybe two… They were maids. Yes, one was still learning, too._

_ But… no. There was only one girl. There were definitely two maids._

_ Was one a boy?_

_ I can't remember._

_ I don't like this place anymore._

_ I don't want to be here if I can't remember…_

_ Take me somewhere else._

_ This is a nice place. It's so green, so free-looking. Where am I? A park? A forest? I'm not sure… but the trees are magnificent. But… that maid was here too…_

_ What's going on?_

_ Everything's getting darker…_

_ What was I doing?_

_ I can't remember anymore…_

_ I don't even know where I am…_

_ I don't even know who I am…_

_ I… I…_

_ Help._

"Hello, this is Alfred!" Came the energetic voice over the phone.

"Oh… um, hello, Alfie." A timid, shy voice came from the other end. Alfred's eyes widened, and he moved out of his chair, closer to the window. He, Veneziano, and Arthur had been eating and getting to know one another, when they were interrupted by Matthew calling.

"Where are you?" Alfred asked urgently, trying to be quiet so the other two couldn't hear him, but they were quiet so they could hear him.

"I'm with a friend. I just wanted to call you because my housemate said the house was broken into, and I was wondering if you realized I was missing." Matthew answered plainly, making Alfred's worry turn to anger.

"Wait, you mean you weren't hurt? You weren't kidnapped?" Alfred asked, getting a little louder.

"No, of course not." Matthew said quickly, "I was chasing after that person Ludwig has been hunting down, then I ran into an old friend. You remember Kiku, right?" He asked, making the American's face pale slightly.

"I remember him. Are you with him?" Alfred asked, hoping Arthur couldn't hear Matthew as well.

"I am. Want to talk to him?" Matthew asked, sounding a little cheery.

"No. I don't."

"Oh…"

"Matthew… I… You worried me." Alfred mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Who would want to kill me, eh? I don't think anyone could remember me long enough to want to kill me."

"I know… Also…"

"Yes?"

"Me and Ludwig went to look for you."

"Ludwig and I. Why didn't you just call me?" Matthew corrected his brother, laughing a little.

"I don't know."

"Well, thank Ludwig for me and tell him I'll be back in a few days."

"I can't."

"What? Why not? Did you get fired?" Matthew questioned, a little worried that his brother was out of work again.

"No… Ludwig is in a coma." Matthew went quiet as he thought about this. Then, he laughed nervously.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm not joking. He's in a coma because we got into an accident while looking for you."

"Alfred, I-"

"Shut up!" Alfred yelled, making Veneziano and Arthur jump. "I blame you for this! If you didn't just waltz off while still on the job, we wouldn't have gone looking for you!"

"Alfred, maybe you should-" Arthur tried, but was interrupted.

"You stay out of this, eyebrows!" Alfred yelled, not turning to face him. Veneziano just covered his mouth, then his ears to drown out the yelling. Arthur frowned more, then stood.

"Alfred!"

"I said stay out of this!"

"Just hang up!" Arthur yelled back, "You blame your brother, fine, we get it! Now hang up, and stop being such a git!" Alfred finally turned and looked at Arthur. Tears were in his eyes, and Arthur was shocked to see one of them fall.

"W-wait… Alfred, don't hang-" Alfred dropped the phone on the receiver before Matthew could finish, staring down at it for a minute. Then, he picked up the whole telephone, receiver and all, ripped the chords from the wall, and threw it out the window, smashing the glass and hurting his arm even more. He winced when the phone was out of his grip, and he rubbed his arm in pain.

"What did you do that for?" Arthur gasped out, staring at Alfred in shock.

"What're you talking about?" Alfred asked, his happy-go-lucky self back, even though he was still crying. He sat down at the table, smiling and picking up his burger. He was about to bite into it, but he didn't, and instead stood back up, throwing the burger out the window too, then putting the plate in the sink. Arthur just watched as Alfred left the room, going into one of the bedrooms and slamming the door shut. Veneziano still had his ears covered, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Arthur let out a sigh, then gently took Veneziano's arm.

"Hey, finish eating, then go lay down." Arthur said, much like a mother would. Veneziano nodded a little, finishing the rest of his hamburger, then he washed the plates and quickly went into his own bedroom. Arthur finished his own food, washing his plate and drying it. He looked over at the broken window, then sighed a bit, getting out some duct tape and a garbage bag. He taped the bag against the window, hoping it'll keep the bugs and wind out. When he was satisfied, he went to Alfred's door, knocking lightly.

"What is it?" Alfred called out, sounding pissed off. Arthur rolled his eyes, then leaned against the door.

"Git."

"Speak English."

"No. Wanker."

"Stop it."

"Tosser."

"What do you want?"

"Berk."

"Goddammit, leave me alone!"

"Sod you."

The door flung open, and Alfred grabbed Arthur by his shirt, tugging him into the room and throwing him against the wall, slamming the door closed. He looked like he was about to punch him, but Arthur just crossed his arms again.

"Eejit!" Arthur said extra loud, leaning forward a bit to push his point across.

"What the hell are you saying?" Alfred yelled back, his hands balling into fists.

"Prat." Arthur continued, keeping his arms cross and his eyes level with Alfred's. The American opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, looking at the floor. Then he opened it again, but closed it once more. His anger turned into confusion, and he just shook his head at the Englishman leaning against the wall.

"What?" He asked, less upset now. Arthur smiled a little, then stepped away from the wall, hugging the taller blond.

"You seemed so angry. Who was that on the phone?" Arthur asked, pulling on Alfred's uninjured arm toward the bed. They sat, and Alfred sighed, rubbing his injury unconsciously.

"It was my brother. Me and Ludwig thought he went missing a few days ago, so we went to go look for him. Then we got in the car accident, and Ludwig slipped into a coma." Alfred explained, now looking sad. Arthur had to keep himself from correcting Alfred, and he nodded a little.

"And you're mad because you think he should've told you he went somewhere?" Arthur guessed, getting a nod from the man.

"I mean, if he told us that he was going somewhere, Ludwig would still be awake, and Veneziano would be happy…" Alfred said, rubbing his arm more.

"And you wouldn't have been injured." Arthur added, getting a confused look from Alfred.

"Oh, yeah… that too…" Alfred mumbled, forgetting momentarily about his arm, even though he was rubbing it like it were Buddha's belly. Arthur raised a brow, but nodded a little, rubbing his leg comfortingly.

"But Ludwig isn't dead. He's just sleeping." Arthur said, "And, from what I can tell, Veneziano is still happy, he's just worried. He's happy that you're being so nice to him, and he's happy you're not alone anymore."

"What do you mean? When Ludwig wakes up, Veneziano will leave." Alfred said, frowning. Arthur glared at the man, then sighed.

"I'm not going to go anywhere anytime soon, prat." Arthur grumbled, making Alfred's eyes light up.

"So you are going to stay?" Alfred asked, getting a nod from the shorter blond.

"Of course." He stated, smiling a little, "Anyway, if Matthew hadn't disappeared like he did, we wouldn't have met, and I would've kept stealing. Aren't you just a little happy that we met?"

"Of course I am." Alfred reassured the smaller blond, nodding a little, "But… why should I be happy if everyone else isn't?"

"Alfred, you _are_ important, you know." Arthur sighed out, holding his hand gently.

"But Ludwig and Veneziano-"

"Are just as important, yes, but you have to take care of yourself too." Arthur cut him off. Alfred sighed a little, then squeezed Arthur's hand.

"Me and Veneziano made a bet… That if I found someone, then Ludwig would wake up." Alfred mumbled, making Arthur's eyes widen a little.

"Really?" He asked, then frowned, "If you think that I'm not someone since Ludwig didn't wake up, I will punch you right now." Arthur threatened, lifting a fist. Alfred shook his head.

"That's not it. It's just… I feel bad for finding someone, and Ludwig is still-"

There was a frantic pounding at the door, and Veneziano's voice came muffled through the wood, "Alfred! Take me to the hospital right now! E sveglio!" He cried out happily. Alfred frowned and got up, opening the door to see a crying and smiling Italian.

"Right now! Right now!" Veneziano said, grabbing Alfred's hand and tugging him toward the door. Arthur stood, smiling a little.

"Good job." He mumbled to his friend who was floating by his head.

"Thank you very much!" The flying green rabbit with wings replied, then vanished.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig!" Veneziano yelled when he entered the room to see the German sitting upright and drinking some water. The man didn't respond quickly, but did glance up, only to see a blur as Veneziano ran toward him, throwing his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" He sobbed out. Ludwig's eyes were wide, and he looked over at Arthur and Alfred. Alfred just waved with a smile, and Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Um… Who are you?" Ludwig asked, making Arthur's eyes widen, Alfred's mouth drop, and Veneziano tear away from the hug. Ludwig looked at Veneziano and smiled.

"Oh, I know you!" He said cheerfully, making Alfred's mouth drop further. Ludwig was NEVER cheerful! "You're Veneziano, right?" He asked with a smile, looking over the shocked boy's face.

"W-wait… why don't you remember them?" Veneziano asked, looking at Alfred and Arthur. Ludwig frowned, then looked at them too.

"I've never seen them before." Ludwig answered, drinking more water and glaring at them. Alfred's mouth wouldn't close, but Arthur grabbed the gawking blond and dragged him outside.

"We'll wait for you." He said, closing the door behind them. Veneziano whimpered and looked back at Ludwig.

"Are you okay?" Veneziano asked, sitting down beside Ludwig and taking his hands, "You remember me, right? Everything about me, right?"

Ludwig nodded happily, then frowned and shook his head.

"Actually, you're a lot older than before. Have I been in a coma?" He asked, looking around the room. Veneziano stared down at Ludwig's hands, confused.

"Ve… at what age do you remember me the best?" He asked, looking into the two blue eyes that were trained on him once again.

"I'm going to guess… seven. Yeah, you were really young. Funny, I always thought you were a girl."

"V-Ve?"

"Yeah, because you wore that dress all the time. Hey, Vene, tell me, who's Ludwig?" He asked, raising a brow a bit, "Was it one of those men?"

Veneziano shook his head slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. "Y-you're Ludwig…" He answered sadly, feeling his heart snap in two.

"What? When did you start calling me that? I think I prefer Rome. That sounds much nicer." Ludwig sighed out, leaning back against the pillows. Veneziano's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"R-R-R-Rome?" He stammered out, unable to believe what he was hearing. Ludwig nodded a little, smiling.

"Yeah, see? Doesn't it sound better than Ludwig?" He said with a smile. He finished off his water and sighed.

"Rome…" Veneziano said again, his eyes on Ludwig's face. He reacted immediately with the name, and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked. Veneziano shook his head, then smiled. Ludwig and Rome were the same people… It all made sense now! Rome disappeared from an accident, the accident that made him forget his memory! When he woke up, Gilbert took him in, giving him his brand new name… then he introduced him and Veneziano. Veneziano hugged Ludwig tightly, tears of joy slipping from his eyes.

"R-Rome! Ve… It's Rome! I c-c-can't believe it!" Veneziano sobbed, shocking the man.

"Vene, what's the matter?" He asked, frowning at the crying man. Veneziano calmed down, wiping the tears from his face and smiling.

"It's just… well, you got in a car accident just a few days ago, and slipped into a coma. Before the accident, you were a man named Ludwig, and you couldn't remember anything before you were ten. Ludwig and I… We were together." Veneziano tried to explain, getting a confused look from the man.

"So… we're married?" Ludwig asked, smiling a little. Veneziano shook his head, sighing.

"No. I want to get married to him- er… you, though." Veneziano says, blushing a little. He felt more comfortable telling Rome this than Ludwig. Ludwig frowned and looked down at his lap. Veneziano gripped Ludwig's hand, wondering if he was okay.

"Veneziano… which do you love most?" He asked, making the Italian frown.

"Ve?"

"Do you love me as me, or do you love me as Ludwig?" He questioned, looking at the boy sitting next to him. Veneziano's eyes were wide, and he looked down.

"I… I don't know…" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Kiku had left Matthew and Kumajirou at home as he went out to buy more food. He told them it could take a while, since he had a lot of things to buy. Matthew had just gotten off the phone with his brother, and was really upset. Kumajirou sat beside him, watching him with a blank expression.<p>

"I don't get it… what did I do wrong?" Matthew whimpered out, looking up at the pale man. He shrugged a little, then started playing with Matthew's hair, getting a soft sigh out of the boy.

"I messed up, Kumamamoro. I messed up bad, eh?" Matthew asked, looking down at Kumajirou's shirt.

"Want to know what I think?" Kumajirou asked, getting a nod from the near-crying boy. "I think my name is actually Kumajirou." He said, getting a small smile from the boy.

"Right. Sorry." He mumbled, playing with Kumajirou's purple v-neck. Kumajirou wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, rubbing his back sweetly. Matthew just sighed into the hug, letting Kumajirou tough him like this. Then Kumajirou lifted Matthew's chin, looking down at his sad eyes.

"You're a terrible pet." Kumajirou mumbled, making the blond frown, "I told you, only I get to make you sad."

"I know, I'm sorry." Matthew sighed out, playing with Kumajirou's shirt some more. The platinum blond just stared down at what he believe was his personal pet, and he yanked on the boy's curl, making him flinch and whimper.

"Stop that." He mumbled weakly. Kumajirou's eyes narrowed, and he lifted Matthew's head again, locking their lips. Matthew whimpered a little, but kissed back obediently, gripping Kumajirou's shirt tightly. When they pulled away, Kumajirou grabbed Matthew by his hair and threw him to the floor, making him yelp in shock and pain.

"This is for cheating on me." Kumajirou growls out, pressing his foot down on Matthew's back to keep him on the floor. Then he got down, kneeling over the boy. He grabbed the sides of Matthew's pants and yanked them down roughly, making the boy whimper.

"Kumatora, please don't!" Matthew gasped out, kicking his legs a little and trying to get away. Kumajirou just grabbed Matthew's hair, keeping him still. He forced Matthew to get on all fours, sticking his bare butt in the air.

"It's Kumajirou!" He growled angrily, spanking Matthew roughly, making him yelp in pain.

"Kumakuro, stop! I don't like this!" Matthew whimpered, getting another slap.

"Kumajirou!" He yelled out, preparing his hand for another slap.

"K-Kumaj-j-jirou! It hurts!" Matthew sobbed out, covering his face with his arms. Kumajirou's eyes narrowed, and he lowered his hand. He started to gently massage where he hit the boy, leaving small kisses on his hips and butt. Matthew was shaking in fear, but his back arched a little when he felt something went entering him.

"N-no…" He moaned out as Kumajirou shoved his tongue deeper into Matthew's anus. When he pulled his tongue out, Matthew whimpered again, biting his lip.

"Let me enter you this time." Kumajirou said, licking his fingers and slipping one into him.

"No… we don't have protection…" Matthew moaned out, slowly moving one of his hands down his body to touch himself as Kumajirou slipped in a second finger.

"You always have some sort of excuse." Kumajirou growls out, removing his fingers. Matthew quickly got to his feet, tugging his pants up. Kumajirou glared at the man, then cleared his throat, "You better suck me off at least."

Matthew looked down at the impatient blond, then let out a sigh. He took Kumajirou's hand, then leaned down to whisper to him, "We'll sixty-nine on the couch, okay?" Kumajirou smirked, getting to his feet and allowing the shorter blond to lead him to the couch Kumajirou had been sleeping on. He pushed the taller man down on his back on the couch, then straddled his chest and undid his pants, blushing a little when he freed his hard-on.

"No more after this, okay?" Matthew said, pumping the man with one hand and running his tongue against it. Kumajirou let out a sigh of pleasure, then pulled down Matthew's pants again, licking his testicles teasingly. Matthew shivered a little, panting against the taller man's length. The Canadian took the tip in his mouth, sucking on it cutely, then he easily slid the rest into his mouth, his nose getting tickled by the light pubic hair. He swallowed a couple of times, getting a groan from the man underneath him. Kumajirou busied himself by taking Matthew's member into his mouth, moving his head up and down to add friction. His pet moaned lightly, and Kumajirou pulled away, using one hand to jerk him off and the other to lower Matthew's hips so he could press his tongue inside of him again. Matthew pulled away from Kumajirou's penis with a pop so he could moan. His hips twitched slightly as Kumajirou rimmed him, and he tried focusing on sucking him off.

Matthew couldn't last for long, mostly under Kumajirou's rough touches, and he pulled away once again, panting and moaning loudly.

"O-oh… Kiku…" He moaned out, his body twitching as he released himself into Kumajirou's palm. The silver-haired man glared at Matthew, and when he was finished, he used both hands to shove Matthew to the floor once again.

"Thinking of another man while I touch you?" Kumajirou growled out, licking his hand clean and kneeling between Matthew's legs. "I don't care if you don't want it."

"K-Kuma, please don't!" Matthew whimpered, trying to keep his legs closed, but Kumajirou yanked them open again.

"If you don't want me to, beg me to stop!" Kumajirou hissed out, pressing the tip against Matthew's anus.

"Please! Kumajirou, please don't do this!" Matthew sobbed out, trying to push and kick the man away from him. His black eyes locked with Matthew's violet ones, and he growled a little.

"You're a terrible pet." Kumajirou growled out, getting up and grabbing Matthew's hair. He sat back down on the couch, then shoved the Canadian's face against himself. "Finish it."

Matthew whimpered, then kissed the base, licking up the length and flicking his tongue against the tip. He slid the whole thing into his mouth, sucking it and bobbing his head. He pulled back up, slipping his tongue between the head and the foreskin, running his tongue around the edge of it. Kumajirou let out a groan and he tightening his grip on Matthew's hair, forcing him to deep throat him again. The Canadian did obediently, sucking him and bobbing his head quickly, rubbing his tongue against whatever skin he could find. Kumajirou groaned more, then tugged on Matthew's hair, making him pull away from him.

Kumajirou rubbed himself quickly, grunting and panting, and Matthew just waited for it with his mouth open. He was breathing hard, and he flinched a little when Kumajirou finally came, his sperm first getting on the boy's cheek, then his mouth. It was pretty messy, and when Kumajirou was done, Matthew just swallowed, wiping the rest off of his face with his hand. He started to fix his pants, and Kumajirou did the same.

"Filthy creature." Kumajirou growled out, taking off his shirt and leaning back on the couch.

* * *

><p>Bwahahaha Kuma's a DICK.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: What Would A Vargas Do?

I've been playing Cooking Mama all night…. ALL. FRIGGIN. NIGHT. I can't seem to get a gold on the Dora-yaki or the Eggs on Toast D: Also, I've grown a slight hatred towards bananas. I wish to murder them all!

* * *

><p>And, since everyone's been whining about having too much plot and not enough Spamano, I dedicate this chapter to my annoyances. Love you all, you jerks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Romano~! You forgot to clean the windows again!" Antonio called out from the kitchen as he ate his beloved tomato.<p>

"Damn it! Really?" Romano yelled back from the study, dusting down the large conference table.

"Sí!" Antonio chuckled, leaning back in his chair to wait for Romano to come wash the windows. Watching him clean the windows was probably Antonio's favourite part of the day, just because he could freely stare at the Italian's ass. Romano would yell at him whenever he noticed, but that just made it even more fun.

After a few minutes, Romano came down the stairs and grabbed a towel and cleaner and stepped on one of the chairs. As he cleaned Antonio tilted his head and stared, smiling at himself. He let out a content sigh, and Romano looked over his shoulder to see the Spaniards eyes set on him again. His brow twitched in annoyance, and he balled up the towel in his hand and threw it at the man.

"Get your eyes off of me!" He demanded, stepping off of the chair to retrieve the towel. Antonio just laughed a bit, and handed his maid the cloth.

"But Romano, you are just too attractive! How can I not stare?" Antonio teased, finishing off his tomato and throwing the leaves away. As Antonio washed his hands, the phone started to ring. The Spaniard clicked his tongue, then glanced at Romano and went to answer the phone in the living room, but Romano's curiosity got the better of him, and he picked up the phone in the kitchen, pressing it against his ear.

"Ciao, this is the Carriedo residence." Romano said, making Antonio turn and look at him with a shocked expression.

"M-Mi criada, put el teléfono down right now…" Antonio said, trying to keep his smile, but it was wavering. Romano raised a brow at his boss, then stuck his tongue out at him as the person on the other end spoke. It sounded like Ivan.

"Eh? Who is this? Antonio your voice is strange." Ivan mumbled over the phone, sounding confused.

"Romano… right now…" Antonio tried again, his smile turning into a scowl, and he lifted a finger warningly.

"Why did you call?" Romano continued the conversation, sitting down in one of the chair and crossing his arm defiantly.

"Romano!"

"Well, it seems that Gilbert gave names. I can't get in touch with Francis." Ivan said, not realizing that he wasn't talking to Antonio.

"Cuelga ahora mismo!" Antonio yelled, his eyes filled with a rage Romano had never seen before. However, hearing that someone couldn't get in touch with Francis worried him a little, even though he never personally liked the man.

"Give names to whom?" Romano asked Ivan, getting a loud growl from the Spaniard.

"Cabron! Chingate! Pinche skonka!"Antonio practically screamed, closing the difference between him and Romano, snatching the phone from his shocked maid's hand and grabbing his wrist tightly, making Romano gasp and wince.

"H-He said Gilbert gave names!" Romano quickly whimpered out, making Antonio's eyes widen. He put the phone against his ear, still holding onto his maid's arm.

"Que le dijiste?" Antonio said quickly, and Ivan just repeated what he told Romano. Antonio backed off of Romano, lessening his grip, getting a small sigh from the boy.

"No… es cierto?" Antonio mumbled, letting go of Romano entirely and running his hand through his hair.

"Da." Ivan replied simply, not sounding upset or happy.

"Mierda." Antonio sighed out, sitting down beside Romano. The maid watched him carefully, hoping Antonio won't attack him again. His heart was still pounding from the first attack, but he carefully put his hand on his boss' back, rubbing in circles to try and calm him down.

"There are two scenarios we can assume, then. Ivan, I want to you contact the others and bring them here immediately. Primero, ask them if they know where Francis is. If they do not, bring them." Antonio instructed, getting a noise of obedience from the man. "Also, Ivan."

"Da?"

"Next time you call, make sure it is me who answered. If you don't… yo mataria tu." Antonio growled out, hanging up afterwards, then rubbing his temples. Romano kept patting the man's back, hoping he forgot his rage towards the maid. His hope was crushed, however, when Antonio's glare moved from the phone to Romano. The Italian gulped hard, then he got to his feet, out of Antonio's reach.

"L-look… I was just curious, okay? I mean… you always answer the phone in a room I'm not in… and… and… scusa…." Romano whimpered out nervously, slowly backing up as Antonio got to his feet, his eyes trained on his maid.

"I told you not to dig your nose in things you don't understand!" Antonio growled, walking towards the panicking maid with his hands balled into fists. Romano's eyes widened a little and he backed up quickly, holding his hands out in front of himself defensively.

"Let's just forget it! It never happened!" Romano suggested, laughing nervously. Antonio stopped advancing, and Romano stopped retreating. The Spaniard crossed his arms, glaring at his poor maid, and he lets out a sigh.

"If you tell anyone about what you heard me or Ivan say, I will have to take… drastic measures." Antonio said, making Romano's face drain of colour.

"D-Drastic…?" Romano repeated, getting a nod from the man in front of him.

"Neither of us want that, Romanito. I like you, I really do. You are una buena criada." Antonio complimented the boy flatly, looking over Romano's worried expression. "So, you will continue working for me. You will no longer answer el teléfono, and when I have my employees over for meetings, you will willingly go to the bedroom we share and stay in there until I call you."

Romano slowly nodded his head, trying to digest the new rules. Then he frowned a bit, and bit his lip, building up courage to ask, "And… if I quit?"

Antonio's friendly smile came back and he went over to the boy, trapping him against the couch. He patted his head, ruffling his hair a little, then whispered to him, "Drastic measures."

After that, Antonio sighed and started up the stairs, "You better finish those windows, Romanito."

* * *

><p>Kiku practically threw the groceries on the table, his phone in his hand as he quickly entered the living room to find Matthew and Kumajirou sitting on the couch far away from each other and watching TV. He found it odd that Kumajirou wasn't wearing a shirt, but he didn't have time for that. He put his hand on Matthew's shoulder, making him flinch, then look up at him.<p>

"Oh, Kiku, you're back." He says with a smile. Kiku nodded a little, then took Matthew's hand and pulled him off the couch.

"We have to get to Antonio's now." Kiku said, dragging Matthew towards the front door. The blond frowned a little, walking with Kiku,

"How come? Oh, wait I need something." He says, letting go of Kiku's hand and running to the kitchen, pulling out a small silver bottle. He slipped it in his pocket then followed Kiku outside, getting in the man's car and buckling up. "So, why do we have to go to Antonio's, eh?"

"Emergency meeting." Kiku said, looking worried, he started up the car, putting the phone down in the cup holder. "Matthew… would you know where Francis is?"

"Francis? No… why?" Matthew asked, getting curious.

"No reason." Kiku answered quickly, breaking the speed limit as much as he could without getting pulled over. After only a half hour, they reached Antonio's mansion, parking the car in the drive way. They walked to the front door, Kiku's neutral and emotionless face masking his worry. He rang the doorbell, and was greeted by a scared looking maid. He frowned a little, and the boy just pushed open the door further.

"Come in. Antonio is waiting in the study." He said, not making eye contact, and closing the door behind them. He followed them upstairs, and when they got to the study, Matthew glanced back to see the Italian standing in the doorway to one of the bedrooms. Their eyes locked for a second, then Romano closed the door, locking himself in the room.

"Weird." Matthew mumbled, then was pulled into the study by Kiku. Antonio was sitting at his end of the table, and Kiku, Matthew, and Ivan occupied the other end. Not one meeting went by where they didn't see Antonio angry, but this particular day seemed worse. He wasn't glaring at any of his employees, he just stared daggers into the table, brooding over something. After a few minutes of silence, he stood slowly, pushing his chair back and putting both hands on the table. He turned, closing the study doors, and locking them.

"No one knows where Francis is?" He asked, still facing the door. The trio stayed silent, staring at Antonio's back.

"Let me ask again." He sighed out calmly, turning back to his employees and standing in front of his chair again, placing both hands on the table once again.

"Does anyone have a _fucking_ clue as to where Francis could be?" He yelled, making the three jump. Matthew looked down at the table, Kiku kept his eyes level and his expression constant, and Ivan let out a sigh, looking at the other two. Antonio stood upright, running his hands through his hair and pacing around the table, mumbling in Spanish to himself. Then, he spotted something, and he stopped pacing. He stared at the monitors on the desk in the corner, then walked over to it quickly, looking into one of the screens. The three employees watching him quietly, wondering what was happening.

"Tonta!" Antonio yelled, then turned back to his employees, "Ivan, Matthew, mi criada escaped through the bedroom window. Find him, and bring him back. He shouldn't be far." Antonio instructed, getting a nod from the two and they quickly left, leaving Kiku and Antonio alone. The Spaniard eyed the Japanese man, standing beside him and looking down at the emotionless man. Kiku just stared forward, not making eye contact with his boss.

"Lo siento, Kiku." Antonio sighed out, putting a hand on the small man's shoulder. Kiku's eyes widened only a fraction. Antonio _never _apologized to his employees! Even _if_ he made a mistake somewhere! "I should not have lectured you on your personal relationships." Kiku kept his head forward, but he listened closely.

"I think I need to listen to you more often." Antonio finished, nodding to himself, then patting Kiku's shoulder, crossing his arms when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Dammit! Let go of me! Bastards!" He heard his maid screaming, and Antonio just shook his head, looking upset. When the three were in view, Antonio just stared at the struggling Italian. Ivan and Matthew hand their arms linked to Romano's and were holding onto him tightly, keeping him from running away. When they got into the study, they shoved him forward and closed the doors. Ivan stood in front of them like a bouncer, crossing his arms to keep Romano from running away. Matthew jus returned to his seat beside Kiku, looking worried for the boy.

"Romano, I thought we agreed on not using drastic measures." Antonio scolded, walking over to the boy and cupping his cheek. Romano glared at the man, pulling away from him.

"Don't touch me, bastard." He said, making Antonio frown more.

"Why did you try to run away, querido?" Antonio asked, forcing the Italian into the chair Antonio usually sat in. He sat on the table in front of the maid, looking down at him with blank eyes, and a fake smile.

"I… Because…" Romano stammered, staring up into Antonio's eyes in slight fear, "Because that's what a Vargas does when he's scared." He finally admitted, blushing a little and looking down.

"Ay, mi precioso criada, why were you scared?" Antonio sighed out, his eyes focused on the Italian and only the Italian.

"I'm scared because I don't know who you are!" Romano whimpered, "You won't tell me anything! You never answer the phone when I'm around, and if I walk in on you on the phone, you hang up immediately, even if you're in the middle of a sentence! I mean… you could be a drug dealer for all I know!" Romano ranted, shaking a little in his seat. Antonio nods a little, thinking about what Romano just told him.

"And what if I was? What would you do then?" Antonio asked, curiosity in his eyes. Romano frowns and looks down.

"I… I don't know." Romano mumbled, rubbing his hands together. Antonio shrugged, leaning back a little.

"Okay, let's play pretend. I'm a drug dealer, and these are my minions. Minion uno, dos, y tres." Antonio said, point first at Ivan, then Kiku, then Matthew, "What is the first thing you feel?" Antonio questions, still smiling.

Romano let out a breath, looking up at Antonio, then behind him at Ivan, who was smiling childishly. Then he glanced at Kiku and Matthew, who just stared at him quietly.

"Relieved." Romano admits, nodding a little, "Then… worried. Worried that you'll get caught." Romano elaborates, looking back up at Antonio, "Because my grandfather was in that business, and he was killed…"

Antonio's eyes glistened with interest, but he stood from the table, letting out a small chuckle.

"Romanito, I have a question. Do you know where Francis may be?" He asked the boy, pacing around the table again. Romano thought about it for a minute, then scoffed, slouching in his chair.

"Well, probably passed out at a bar or strip club. Maybe in a motel with some prostitutes of both genders." Romano snorts out, getting a laugh from his boss.

"Ay, you are still so funny." He mumbled, mostly to himself, "Where would he be so that he wouldn't be bothered by anyone he knows for a few days?" Antonio asked again, looking at Romano's face change from bored to thoughtful.

"Well, this one time, he did purposely put himself in jail for a year so that he could ignore one of his exes, but I'm not sure if he would do that again or not. He only did it because he was under a lot of pressure." Romano explained, thinking more, "Then again, he could just be in France."

"France?" Antonio repeated, thinking about it, "That would explain why we couldn't get in contact with him. How long would he be there?"

"I dunno, bastard!" Romano snapped, crossing his arms, "Sometimes for a few months, sometimes only for a week!"

Antonio nodded a little, then looked at Ivan, "Ivan, you're going to go to France, and you better find that man within a week." He instructed, getting a nod from the Russian, "Kiku, you are in charge of hiding Ivan's stash while he is gone. Hide it well." Kiku nodded, then stood.

"Matthew, help Kiku hide the drugs, and think up of new ways to properly sell them without getting caught." Antonio demanded, making the Canadian nod and follow Kiku out of the room. Romano's eyes grew and he looked back at the three who were just leaving, then Antonio.

"You're a drug dealer? Davvero?" Romano gasped out, standing up, only to have Antonio push him back into his seat.

"You said you would be relieved, Roma." Antonio said, sounding a little disappointed. "Now you know, and now, I'll never be able to keep you safe…" He sighed out, crossing his arms and staring at his maid. Romano frowned, gripping the armrests on the chair.

"I don't need protection, bastard." Romano said confidently, looking up at his boss, "I'm your maid. That may not be much, but for as long as I'm cleaning this house, I'll make sure I know every little thing that goes on here." He said, standing up and glaring at the taller Spaniard. Antonio's blank eyes filled with amusement, and he let out a laugh.

"Ay, you are so fiery. Let me kiss you." He purred out, making Romano glare more.

"Bastard." He spat out, but he succumbed to Antonio's kiss anyway, gripping onto the man's shirt tightly. When they pulled away, Antonio licked his lips in satisfaction.

"I'm lifting the previous rules I put on you today. You are now able to answer the phone, but only if I am not able to at the time. And… I guess you can come into the study when I have meetings." Antonio sighed out, then gripped Romano's chin, "As long as you keep it all to yourself, that is." Romano nodded obediently, his lips meeting Antonio's once again.

* * *

><p>Veneziano sat in the chair beside his boyfriend quietly as Ludwig ate. He was still in the hospital, but he was awake now, and slowly getting better. The only thing missing was part of his memory. He seemed to be in deep thought most of the time, and the two barely talked. Veneziano was in thought, too, since Ludwig had asked him a very confusing question earlier.<p>

"Do you know now?" Ludwig finally asked after finishing off his eggs. Veneziano shook his head slowly, looking sad.

"I love you both equally. How am I supposed to choose between you? Ve, I mean, we had a childhood together. That was what I miss, talking about the past! But… when I met Ludwig… I miss him too. You're both too important for me to lose…" Veneziano whimpered out, trying not to cry. Ludwig let out a sigh, then pushed his food away from him, laying back down and pulling the blankets tightly around himself.

"Gute Nacht." Ludwig grumbled out. Veneziano frowned, and leaned forward.

"Gute… B-but, Ludwig, you've been asleep for so long! You can't be tired already!" Veneziano whimpered out, only to make the German roll onto his side so his back was facing Veneziano.

"Ludwig… I'm sorry that I can't choose…" He sniffed, starting to cry. Ludwig stayed quiet, his eyes closed. He wasn't able to hear what Veneziano said next, because he already fell asleep. When Veneziano found Ludwig to be sleeping already, he just cried a bit more. When he was done crying, he wiped his face and left, finding Alfred and Arthur still outside, waiting for the Italian to be done. Alfred noticed the boy and sat up straighter.

"Is he okay? Why doesn't he remember me?" He asked quickly, looking up at Veneziano with worry.

The Italian shook his head, "He has amnesia again." The brunette said softly, looking sad. Alfred frowned, and Arthur just sighed a little.

"Hey, let's go home. We'll visit him again tomorrow, and see if he's doing any better." Alfred suggested with a smile, standing up. Arthur followed suit, and Veneziano just nodded a little, walking with them downstairs and to the parking lot. The day had gone by, and when they arrived at the condo, it was already dark. They entered the building quietly, Veneziano heading straight to his room and closing the door. Arthur let out another sigh, and sat on the couch.

"I can't help but feel a little bad for the lad." He mumbled out, looking at Veneziano's bedroom door. "Dating someone who can't even remember where you went the other day. It sounds terrible."

Alfred sat beside him, turning on the TV to numb his mind. He put and arm around Arthur's shoulders, pulling the Brit close.

"Don't talk. I don't want to think about it anymore, and I don't want your strange language to confuse me." Alfred commanded, flipping to a comedy show and watching it with a bored face. Arthur just sighed and got comfortable, resting his head against Alfred's shoulder. After a while of watching TV, Alfred's cell phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipping it open, pressing it again his ear.

"Sup?" He sighs out, still paying more attention to the TV than to his phone.

"Alfred… is Ludwig really in a coma?" A soft voice came from the other end, making Alfred's eyebrows knit together.

"Oh. Hey Matthew." Alfred said, ignoring his brother's question. Arthur looked up at Alfred's face, then got closer and kissed his cheek, making the taller blond smile a little in thanks.

"Alfred, please don't be mad at me. I know better now. Is… he okay, though?" Matthew asked timidly, a soft mumbling in the background heard.

"He's okay." Alfred sighed out, his original anger no longer as strong, "He woke up today."

"Really? That's good, eh?"

"Not really. He has amnesia." Alfred mumbled, playing with the remote in his hands. Arthur just watched his facial expression, hoping he won't throw something out a window again.

"Amnesia? That's terrible… Is his boyfriend okay?" He asked, knowing the man had one, but not personally knowing him.

"Yeah, Veneziano's okay. It seems the only person he remembered was him, so that was lucky." Alfred said lightly, tilting his head back.

"Yeah…" Matthew mumbled, then he let out a sigh, "Alfred, are you still mad at me?"

"Definitely. Majorly." Alfred responded lightly, "But… I'm not as mad as before. I mean, no one died, so there's no point. Ludwig is even okay."

"Good. I don't want you mad at me." Matthew said sadly, making Alfred frown.

"Is there something up? You sound all depressed." He said, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"I just…. I've been through a lot lately." Matthew mumbled. Alfred leaned forward now, making the Brit curious. Matthew would always tell Alfred if something was up. He never beat around the bush like this.

"Matthew what's wrong? Were you really kidnapped?" He asked urgently, the anger dying completely and fear bubbling in his chest, "I'll find you if you were! I'll find you and save you, I promise!"

"No.. no… I'm not in danger." Matthew quickly said, then sighed. "Hold on…" He mumbled. Alfred frowned and listened closely. He could hear Matthew talking to someone else.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?"

"Of course. Do not be late for dinner."

"I won't." Matthew promised what sounded like Kiku. Then, Alfred heard the door open and close, and he could hear wind in the background.

"Okay, I'm not sure how much danger I'm in." Matthew said, making Alfred's eyes widen.

"You WERE kidnapped!" He gasped out, making Arthur sit up too and frown.

"No! I mean… Kind of, but I'm not a hostage!" Matthew quickly corrected his brother, "I… I got sucked into something I shouldn't be doing."

"What?"

"I'm scared, Alfie… I can't go to the police or they'll kill me…." He whimpered out, genuine fear seeping through.

"Matt, just tell me what happened. I won't file a report. Cross my heart." Alfred promised, tapping his foot nervously.

"O-okay… Well… when I was tracking down Arthur, I found him and I knocked him out in an alleyway. I was about to arrest him, when Kiku came out of nowhere with a bag and a cloth dipped in chloroform. T-then Antonio came, and they took me and Arthur, and they had us aim guns at each other because they said that the loser would be killed! Alfie, you know I hate guns… but… I didn't want to get shot so… I shot Arthur in the leg."

"What?"

"I did… I'm sorry! I was so scared and I just… did it!" He gasped out. This was the most he's talked since he was a kid. "After that, they knocked Arthur out again and gave him these weird pills… and now I'm working for Antonio and h-he's the drug dealer! He's the man Ludwig is looking for!"

Alfred didn't want to believe in this story, but he knew it was true since Arthur had a bullet wound in his thigh. He took in a deep breath, then rubbed his head.

"Mattie, calm down, okay?" He said calmly, hearing his brother breathing harder over the phone.

"Alfred, I'm really worried… I want to file a report, but they'll know it was me…" Matthew whimpered out, still walking outside.

"Calm down. You'll be fine. Tell me who else is working for Antonio."

"U-um… Kiku… Ivan… and Francis. He has a maid, too, but I'm not sure if he counts." Matthew said, sniffling.

"Who's his maid?"

"It's that Italian boy. I think his name was Romano." Matthew said, shocking the American once again.

"Romano?" He whispered, getting a positive noise from his brother. Alfred shook his head, "No… No, Romano can't count. He's just a maid, right?"

"Yeah. He just found out Antonio was a drug dealer today…" Matthew sighed out, shivering a bit from the cold.

"Good. Good…" Alfred mumbled, rubbing his chin in thought, "Okay. You're not going to go to the police, and neither will I. I will protect you, though. Call me every day. No… at least once a week, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Tell me everything you talk about, and make sure you keep track of where they're all at all the time." Alfred instructed, feeling more worried.

"I will. Oh, Francis is missing right now, and Ivan is in France looking for him. Did Francis turn up at the police station recently?" Matthew asked, making Alfred think.

"No, I don't think so." Alfred said, getting a sigh from the boy.

"Okay. I have to go now. Kiku might get suspicious." Matthew said, making Alfred nod a little.

"Be careful."

"Okay." After that, he hung up, and Alfred leaned back in his chair, looking worried.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked, eyeing the phone. Alfred shook his head slowly.

"My brother got in trouble again. It's just work." Alfred sighed, turning his attention back to the television.

* * *

><p>Romano stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes from dinner. After Antonio's employees left to do what he told them to, Antonio told Romano to go clean more. He was still in his study doing God knows what. The Italian let out a little sigh. He had been having mixed emotions about the man since. Romano was always attracted to the bad-boy type, but knowing that Antonio was some drug dealing mafia-like man both scared the boy shitless and turned him on like crazy. His Vargas blood was telling him to run away, but his hormones and heart were telling him to march up to that study and attack.<p>

When he finished the dishes he let out a soft sigh, then sat down, trying to figure out what he wanted. After a while of thinking, he came up with a brilliant thought, "I don't want to just throw myself at him, so instead I'll just masturbate!" He felt like it was the greatest idea he ever thought of, then looked around sneakily. When he saw no sign of the Spaniard, he nervously brought his hand up to his curl, twisting it between two fingers. He still had no clue why, but messing with that particular group of hairs was almost as good as actually touching himself.

As he rolled the curl between his thumb and forefinger, his body shook and shivered and he bit his lip to keep from moaning, but it didn't work for long. He covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the lewd noises as he continued. He closed his eyes, stroking the cowlick as he imagined Antonio stripping him and touching his body. His back arched a little, and he stuffed two fingers into his mouth to keep from moaning. With his eyes still closed, he started licking and sucking on his fingers, his imagination getting away with him. He felt hands slip under his shirt, and he thought his imagination must be impressive if he could feel it. He let out a muffled moan, and the hands under his shirt started teasing the maid's nipples, making him arch his back and whine for more.

"Ay, Romanito… Estoy cachondo~" He heard the Spaniard chuckle out, making his eyes snap open. He saw the man standing in front of him with both hands up the maid's shirt, playing with his nipples with a very turned on expression.

"B-bastard!" Romano gasped out, trying to push Antonio away from him. The man just chuckled a little and moved closer, licking the boy's curl. Romano's body shivered, and he moaned cutely, panting lightly. Antonio moved even closer, grinding his hips against Romano's, letting the maid feel how excited he was.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom?" Antonio suggested huskily, getting a nod from the Italian. Antonio chuckled and took his hand, pulling the boy upstairs with him and into the bedroom they constantly shared. Romano did had a room to himself, he just liked sleeping next to Antonio sometimes…

The Spaniard pushed Romano onto the bed, kneeling over him and unbuttoning his shirt, showing off that toned and tanned body he had. Romano shivered a bit when he saw it, the blood in his brain rushing south. He reached out a hand, touching the man's stomach, then his chest.

"Te gusta?"

"Shut up."

Antonio kissed his maid passionately, pulling away only to yank Romano's shirt off of him, then going back in eagerly, exploring the boy's mouth excitedly. He yanked down Romano's jeans, letting them bunch up around his ankles and he slipped his hand past the Italian's boxers. When his fingers brushed against Romano's hard-on, the boy gasped and tried pulling away.

"W-wait… Antonio…!" He whimpered, his body twitching and his moans pouring from his lips as the Spaniard pumped him, chuckling softly.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop myself, Romano. Be ready, okay?" Antonio purred into the Italian's ear, licking his neck, then leaving a hickey on his shoulder. Romano moaned a bit more, his hips jerking up into Antonio's hand as he stroked him. He pulled his hand away, making the boy under him whimper from the lack of touch. Antonio slid the Italian flag coloured boxers down his employee, getting both those and the pants around his ankles off. Then, he reached into his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube.

"W-why do you have that stuff there?" Romano asked, eyeing the bottle nervously. Antonio chuckles a little, shaking his head.

"Romanito, you aren't my first, you know." He sighed out, kissing the boy.

"Wait, so you sleep around? Bastard, who knows what kinds of diseases you have!" Romano gasped, closing his legs again and watching as Antonio poured the lube on his fingers.

"That's why I have condoms, Roma. I'm not stupid." Antonio chuckled, licking Romano's lips. The Italian kept his mouth closed for a bit, until Antonio gave him a questioning look. Romano rolled his eyes a little, then kissed his boss, the kiss quickly turning into a heated make-out session. Antonio ran his palm down Romano's stomach, parting his legs again and pushing the boy's knees up a bit. His lubricated fingers found their way to Romano's entrance, and he teased the puckering hole by rubbing his pointer finger against it, going in circles. Romano let out a shaky gasp and he whimpered.

"D-don't tease me, bastard!"

"Lo siento, Romano. I just want to hear you beg for it." Antonio said with a smirk, pressing in the tip of his finger, then pulling it out.

"I'm not gunna beg for your stupid dick!" Romano pouted, moving his hips to get Antonio's finger further in.

"I guess you're not going to be penetrated then." Antonio chuckled out, "I have lots of bootycalls."

Romano whimpered at the thought of Antonio sleeping with someone else, when there was a perfectly willing and very horny maid on his bed right now.

"Fuck me or I'll quit, bastard!" Romano spat out, blushing a bright red. Antonio chuckles a little, kissing his maid.

"So fiery." He sighed out happily, then thrust both fingers into the boy simultaneously, getting the Italian's back to arch and a loud cry echo off the walls.

"N-not all at once!" He gasped out, even though it was too late. Antonio just laughed a bit, thrusting and scissoring his fingers into the boy, making sure the lube spread everywhere.

"You told me you want me to fuck you." Antonio said in his defense, pulling his fingers out when he thought the Italian was ready. Romano just blushed, then rolled onto his stomach, getting on his knees with his butt facing the Spaniard.

"Then do it… Jerk…" Romano panted out, looking over his shoulder at the turned-on man behind him. Antonio smirked a little, rubbing the bulge in his pants against Romano's butt, making the boy moan lightly. The Spaniard dug into his nightstand again, pulling out a condom and undoing his pants, ripping the package open with his teeth.

"Idiot, you could tear the condom like that!" Romano scolded, getting a rough and flat hand to his ass in response. The Italian gasped sharply, biting his lip.

"Do you like being spanked?" Antonio growled out, smirking evilly, "If you do, then please, keep lecturing me on what I do in bed." He dared, rubbing his hand against the spot he smacked Romano on. The brunette on bottom blushed more, hiding his face in the pillows. Antonio just chuckled, and slipped the pre-lubricated condom on his penis, rubbing the slippery rubber against Romano's entrance.

"Ready?" Antonio asked, pressing the tip in. Romano gripped the sheets tightly, trying his best to relax as the Spaniard invaded him. The boss groaned as he slipped in to the hilt, and Romano was panting beneath him, his hips shaking.

"S-stop being so big, you ass!" Romano whimpered out, rolling his hips to try and get used to having Antonio in him. The Spaniard man chuckled throatily, kissing Romano's neck, then shoulder, then his back.

"Just tell me when you're ready." He whispered, running his tongue against the shell of Romano's ear. Romano bit his lip, still adjusting his hips.

"I… I think I'm ready…" Romano whimpered out, looking back at Antonio to see him smirk. He slowly slid out of his maid, until only the tip was in, then gently pushed back in, gripping Romano's hips as he did this. The younger man let out pained whimpers and gasps, trying to adjust to the new feeling. Antonio kept thrusting gently, rubbing the boy's hips with his thumb.

"Romano, tilt your hips up a little." Antonio instructed, and Romano obeyed quietly, doing as he said. When Antonio thrust into his maid after that, Romano's hips twitched and he moaned loudly, his shoulders and arms shaking as he tried to keep himself up.

Antonio smirked more, then continued thrusting, gripping the boy's hip to keep him in that position. Romano kept making those lust-filled noises each time Antonio rammed into his prostate.

"Ha-harder… M-more… Ah! Antonio!" Romano gasped, gripping the blankets tightly and twisting them a little. He bit down on his lip to try and keep the embarrassing noises from coming, but Antonio's thrusts came faster, forcing the moans and whimpers of delight to bubble over the Italian's lips. Then, the Spaniard pulled out of his maid, making the boy whimper and wiggle his hips, wanting to feel Antonio thrusting into his again. Antonio's hands gripped the boy's hips, rolling him onto his back. He pushed Romano's knees to his chest, making the maid's hips lift off the bed, and he thrust into him again, watching as Romano's face of confusion turned into a twisted expression of pleasure.

"Romano… you're so cute… Romano…" Antonio groaned out, thrusting into him with the same pace as before. The brunette on bottom blushed more, moaning and trying to cover his face with his hands, but Antonio pinned both wrists to the pillows above him with one hand, using the other to grip Romano's thigh as he penetrated him.

"Don't hide your face from me." Boss said, glaring a bit at the boy beneath him, making Romano shiver and moan in delight. Antonio's movements got harder, and Romano could feel his skin pounding against Antonio's. He could already feel the bruise growing, but that just made the sex feel that much greater.

"It- It's… Anto… nio… I have to…" Romano panted out, his back arching and his nails digging into his palms.

"Sí… yo tambien…" Antonio groaned out, his thrusts becoming more ragged and off-tempo. Romano's moans and whimpers gradually became cries and 'yes's, panting out Antonio's name as he felt his body shudder, his load emptying on his own stomach.

Antonio was able to watch Romano travel through ecstasy, groaning from the expression he made, and ejaculating with him. When his hips stopped twitching from his finish, he carefully pulled out of his lover, carefully tugging the filled condom off of his penis. He took a minute to tie the bottom, tossing it in the trash bin beside the bed, then he laid down next to the worn out Italian. He made a large mess on his stomach, and Antonio laughed a bit, kissing the boy's neck.

"We should do that more often, no?" Antonio whispered, getting a weak glare from his lover.

"Shut up… bastard." Romano panted out, rolling onto his side, getting his spunk on the blankets, and he kissed Antonio on the lips, "Che sembrava incredibile…" He sighed out, closing his eyes.

"Is that a compliment? Ah, my sweet Romanito gave me a compliment!" Antonio teased, getting a weak punch to the arm.

"It wasn't a compliment." Romano grumbled out, "Hug me, bastard, I'm cold." He demanded, making the big and bad mafia-like drug dealer obey willingly and with a smile.

"Te amo."

* * *

><p>There, happy? I threw up a random chapter that I didn't even enjoy much. Also, because of all your complaining, Francis is now gone. Good job, guys. Good job. I blame you, and you, and you, ah, and ESPECIALLY you.<p>

Nah, I'm just kidding. You guys were getting pretty annoying though. I thought it was funny. Well, here's your porn, here's your plot, and here's your lack of Francis. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 8: What Happens in France

I use these fics to also write out my current issues. This evening's current issue is the fact that I had to write a script in Spanish due Friday, and I still haven't gotten it done yet. I also have to make a PSA about suicide that was due on Thursday, and that still isn't done. SOMEONE KILL MEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>On the bright side, I was able to sew a weird, hideous little llama-thing that was supposed to be a dog. His name is Lopsy-Llama. I'm manly, dammit!<p>

* * *

><p>Guys, I read probably what was the most amazingly written, beautifully thought out, and most heartbreaking fanfiction on this website. When I was done with it, I could feel my chest burn and my mind go numb. I feel terrible for wasting my childhood in front of a computer now… But by God it was the greatest love story I have ever read. Even if someone hated that particular pairing with a passion, I bet they could read it and feel very much the same way as I. (Of course, I read this story at twelve, when my mind is in its lowest mood, and I was listening to slow, depressing music while doing so.) I was originally planning to whore off my other story in this chapter, but this person deserves it so much more. .nets/7387157/1/Wintereign Go read it. Even if you hate UsUk, go read it. (Just pretend they're completely different people, because the story line is worth it, I promise.)

* * *

><p>Veneziano arrived at the hospital the next morning with some fruit in a small bag he had. He waved bye to Alfred, who had dropped him off on his way to work, then headed for the automatic glass doors. He walked up to the receptionist, getting her permission to go see his dear Ludwig. He stepped into the elevator, thinking about what he should say to the man. He knew the German still wanted an answer, but Veneziano wasn't sure what he <em>could<em> answer. The elevator slowly moved up, and the Italian felt his chest tighten. He was scared to see Ludwig, because he knew that he would just ask again. When the metallic doors slid open to a long hallway that eventually bent towards Ludwig's room, Veneziano stood there, tears in his eyes. The door was about to close, but Veneziano stuck his hand out it time, pushing it open again and regaining his composure.

He walked confidently toward his lover's room, holding the bag tightly in his hands as he went. No matter what Ludwig asked today, Veneziano would spend the whole day with him, whether he wanted to or not. On that note, Veneziano pushed open the door of the amnesia, looking down at the bed to see Ludwig still sleeping, and a doctor standing over the blond with a clipboard. He looked up at the brunette, then frowned.

"He seems to have slipped back into a coma overnight. He isn't responding."

* * *

><p>The week slipped by in a blur, and Veneziano just let it happen. Every morning he woke Alfred up to take him to the hospital, hoping that when he got there, Ludwig would be awake again, and everything would be back to normal. Each time he arrived, though, he walked in on his boyfriend still sleeping, tucked snugly into bed with IV drips going through his arms and a heart monitor connected to him, the tempo of the beeps burying into the Italian's mind and haunting his dreams. He ate the fruit he brought for Ludwig when he visited. Each day, he brought more and more, but by the time visiting hours were over, only one fruit would remain, and he would put it on Ludwig's table, thinking that if he were to wake up during the night and see it, he would think of Veneziano immediately.<p>

Watching all this happen, Arthur couldn't help but feel bad about the whole thing. He was able to recognize genuine love when he saw it, and what Veneziano and Ludwig had definitely seemed genuine to the Brit. He constantly asked Alfred to comfort the boy, but the blond did nothing. He would always say stupid things like, "He just needs time on his own." And, "He'll be fine." Arthur even turned to the creatures he saw every day, hoping one of them could bring Ludwig out of his coma. He pleaded with leprechauns, witches, and even that one-handed pirate. Flying Mint Bunny could do longer use its power to wake the German, and helped the Englishman search for creatures that could help. Whenever Alfred caught him muttering to one of his friends, the blond would tease his elder for losing it, claiming he was talking to thin air.

Alfred wasn't one to be insensitive, but he was never good at all the touchy-feely crap anyway. He thought Arthur would be that kind of guy, which is why he insisted he comforted Veneziano instead, but eyebrows ended up snapping and started talking to himself, making Alfred wonder if he seriously belonged behind bars, or at least in a straight-jacket. He knew he didn't have to handle it alone, though, and the next time his brother, Matthew, called him to let the American know he was still kicking, Alfred spouted out his issues, hoping his brother would give him some sort of helping hand.

The very Canadian boy was unsure what to make of everything. He was, at first, shocked that Ludwig just slipped back into a coma like that, then he felt sorry for Alfred, because he knew he couldn't handle situations like these very well. He tried helping his suffering brother, telling him what he could do to help Veneziano and Ludwig. He tried instructing him on how to comfort the boy, but nothing seemed to get through to the brunette. Alfred decided to give up eventually, and Matthew thought it'd be for the best if he did. One night as he lay in bed beside his lover, Kiku, he turned to him, wrapping his arms around him and said, "I want to see Ludwig tomorrow."

Kiku wasn't too sure what to think of it. He knew there'd be no chance Matthew would tell someone they were part of a drug dealing organization, but going to see the Chief of Police was kind of dodgy. Even if he was in a coma. At first, Kiku denied Matthew the chance of going to see his ex-boss, but after just a short while of pleas and sad looked, the Japanese man gave in, hoping that Antonio wouldn't find out. The next day, they visited the hospital. Kumajirou had stayed home, telling them, "I don't care about people I don't know. He could be dead, and I wouldn't grieve." When they reached the man's room, Kiku saw what looked like Romano, except much sadder and much less angry. When the boy saw them, he smiled a little, then thanked them for coming to visit Ludwig. Matthew had stayed there for a long time, and Kiku constantly went out to get his lover and the Romano-esque person something to drink or eat. After a few hours, Matthew got to his feet, wished the Italian for the best, then left, looking as sad as ever.

The next day, Kiku got the call.

"I understand." Matthew heard his lover say from the kitchen, "Yes, immediately, sir." Then he hung up, putting the phone in his pocket and turning off the burner with the food half done. He dragged the pan he had been using into the sink, then exited the kitchen, entering the living room where Matthew and Kumajirou sat watching TV.

"Matthew, we have to go now." Kiku said, getting a frown from the Canadian.

"Antonio?" Matthew asked, getting a nod from the Japanese man. Matthew let out a small sigh, then said goodbye to Kumajirou and followed his boyfriend out the door and into the car.

"Is Ivan back?" Matthew asked, getting a nod from Kiku.

"And so is Francis." He mumbled, driving towards Antonio's mansion. The trip there was quiet, and the silence worried Matthew. He'd never seen Kiku look so emotionless when alone with him! When they arrived, Kiku quickly went up the steps to the front door, ringing the bell. Only a few seconds after the doorbell faded away, the door was pulled open by Romano, and he was holding a duster.

"Ciao. Come in, he's in the study." He greeted them indifferently, closing the door behind the two, "Do either of you want anything to drink?" Romano asked politely, standing in the kitchen.

"Tea." Kiku answered, going up the stairs quickly. Matthew frowned, following Kiku.

"Ah, and coffee!" Matthew called out, getting a nod from the brunette and he started on the drinks, making them quickly and bringing them up to the study just in time to hear the meeting start.

"Ivan successfully tracked down Francis…" Antonio said, his face dark and upset. The three sat across from him, and Romano quietly placed the tea and coffee down, refilling Ivan's cup of vodka, then going over to Antonio and rubbing his back sweetly, but his eyes were cold.

"Where is he, then?" Matthew asked, his hands shaking as he anticipated the answer.

Antonio slowly looked up, staring into Matthew's violet eyes. He lifted his head, his brown irises void of any emotion and his lips drawn in a straight line.

"Ivan found Francis' body buried crudely in the murderer's backyard." Antonio elaborated, making Matthew's eyes widen and Kiku close his. Ivan wasn't smiling for once, and he poured the Vodka down his throat, trying to rid the images of his companion's mangled body.

"A-are you sure it's him?" Matthew asked, standing up quickly and shaking, "It can't be him! It has to be someone else!" He sobbed out, his eyes overflowing with fat tears. Antonio watched the boy cry blankly, then let out a sigh.

"We are positive." Antonio answered, leaning back in his chair. Romano was sitting on Antonio's armrest, and he started playing with the man's hair, trying to keep himself distracted from the thought of Francis being gone. When he first heard the news, he broke down into a crying mess. Sure, the pervert was a complete creep and would always have his hand on someone's ass… but having him die just seemed wrong.

"We've already taken care of the man who did this to Francis." Antonio began, but Matthew stopped him from talking any further.

"No!" He shouted. Actually shouted. "I want to kill him! I'll murder him, and I'll tear his skin from his flesh and boil him! He killed Francis!"

"Matthew, calmate."

"He killed Francis!" Matthew continued, sobbing harder, "He killed my dad! M-mon pére… Il a tué mon pére…" Matthew continued crying, slumping back into his seat and covering his face. Everyone stared at him in shock, even Kiku. Antonio adjusted his position in his seat, then leaned forward.

"Matthew… Francis was tú padre?" Antonio asked, actually sounded sad for once. The blond just nodded, trying to wipe the tears away.

"H-he was… my biological dad…. I'm was his o-only son… And… and they killed him…." Matthew sobbed harder. Kiku reached over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and letting the blond cry into his shoulder. Antonio leaned back into his chair once more, frowning now.

"Lo siento, Matthew…" Antonio whispered, then stood, "We cannot let this keep us from doing our job." Antonio announced, getting everyone's attention, "Matthew, I still expect you to come to the meetings, but I will not assign you any work until I believe your grieving is done." He said. Ivan and Kiku were just as shocked at this as they were when they found out Matthew and Francis were related. Antonio was being _nice_ to someone… other than his maid… Who was currently busying himself with straightening out his apron patiently, waiting for Antonio to sit back down.

"We do not have time to get a new member. We have to begin our plan now. I already found a place where we can begin manufacturing glass, and I have hired more employees to begin. Ivan, you will be in charge of the factory, and you will be in charge of sneaking the cocaine between the glasses. Kiku, I will give to you empty pill bottles and the foil to go around them. You are in charge of the ecstasy y LSD." Antonio instructed, then looked down at Matthew, who was still sobbing, but quietly now. Antonio let out a sigh, then rapped his fingers against the table.

"Romano." He beckoned, making the maid's head snap up to attention. Antonio leaned towards his maid, then whispered to him, "Take Matthew to the guest bedroom and keep him there until I come."

Romano nodded obediently, getting up quietly and going over to Matthew, leaning down to whisper to him, then taking his arm and leading him out of the study and down the hall, into the guest's bedroom. Kiku was unable to see where Romano was taking him, and he had a worried look on his face.

Antonio sat again, crossing his arms and he looked over his two remaining employee.

"Pues, I didn't want to say this in front of mi criada y el canadiense… but I am sure you two will handle this news much better." Antonio began, staring at them coldly.

"I'm not sure how much longer this will last."

* * *

><p>Romano and Matthew waited in the bedroom, Romano trying to comfort the boy, but failing terribly. His brother was much better at comforting others than he was. Then, the door opened, and Antonio walked in. He smiled at Romano, then kneeled down in front of Matthew, putting his hands on the boy's knees to make him look at him.<p>

"Hola, Matthew. You're going to be staying here for a while." He said softly, much like a father or older brother would. "Romano y yo will be taking good care of you. I promise." Antonio whispered, rubbing the boy's arms, then he stood.

"Romano, make the boy pancakes. I think that is what he likes." Romano, now no longer in front of all of the Spaniard's employees, crossed his arms.

"Make your own goddamn pancakes." He scoffed, getting a chuckle from the Spaniard. Romano left the room, going downstairs to make the buttermilk pancakes he was told to make. Matthew rubbed the tears from his eyes and looked up at what he originally thought was the human-form of some demon, only to see a sweet looking man looking down at Matthew with actual emotion in his eyes. Said man cleared his throat a little, then gave a sweet smile.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" He asked politely, almost making Matthew cry from fear of the sudden kindness he was showing. Instead of answering, the blond simply moved over, then nodded, feeling the mattress bend and creak from the added weight.

"Matthew, I know what you're going through. I've gone through the same thing when I was much younger." Antonio said calmly, putting a hand on Matthew's shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly, "If you want to talk to me about your emotions or anything on your mind, feel free to do so, sí?"

Matthew nodded, slowly at first, but then a normal pace, "I do want to talk."

"Bueno. Qué celebra tu mente?" Antonio questioned, turning his body so he was facing the boy. Matthew thought about it, then let out a slow sigh.

"Is he… really dead?" He asked, making his boss frown. Matthew panicked then, wondering if the man's usual sadistic and evil, heart-eating self came back to set Matthew on fire. But then, Antonio's frown turned into one of sadness, then worry.

"Sí. He is very much so." Antonio finally answered, making Matthew's eyes droop.

"But… there are so many things I wanted to say to him…" Matthew mumbled in disbelief. If he still had tears to shed, he would've been bawling by now, but all of his tears had dried and his body just couldn't produce more.

"Like what?" Antonio asked, "I know from experience that it is much better to get things off your chest, no?" Matthew nodded a little, then sighed again.

"Well… when I was born, Francis put me up for adoption. Me and Alfred, we're not biological twins, but I didn't know that then, and I thought it was my actual family. But, my paranoia and depression built up, and I started researching adoption sites, thinking I would find my name on one of them…" Matthew started, his mind whirring from the memories. Antonio listened patiently, nodding a little as the Canadian spoke.

"In a weird streak of coincidence, I _did _find my name and a picture of me as a baby on one of the sites. I researched further into it, and I even found the files in my parent's folders. I questioned them about my biological parents, and they gave me the name and address of my mother. When I went to meet her, she greeted me with open arms. We shared stories, and she told me about my father and where he lived.

"Before I went to meet him, though, my mother got in contact with me and told me not to go. She said that he wouldn't be willing to let me back into his life like she was, and that he'd turn me away at the door. Hearing her say this scared me, of course, so I didn't do it…. Then, when I was dragged into this line of work, I met him again. I was planning on telling him I knew… but… now…" Matthew's back hunched over and he leaned his elbows on his legs, looking worn out. Antonio was rubbing the boy's back, even though he wasn't crying, and he just listened patiently.

"I'm sorry… I must be boring you. You're not the kind of guy who would talk about this stuff." Matthew mumbled apologetically, getting Antonio to look at him in confusion.

"Matthew, work is over. I'm being me right now." Antonio said, smiling, and making Matthew even more confused. Then, the door was pushed open, and Romano walked in with a huge stack of pancakes covered in maple syrup. He pushed a nightstand forward, in front of Matthew, then set the dish on the table, placing a fork right next to it.

"There you go." Romano sighed out, looking tired but proud of himself for making the pancakes. Matthew smiled up at the man in silent thanks, then glanced at Antonio, who was waiting for him to eat and respond to the food. The cut a small triangle out of the fluffy bread, drowning it in syrup, then slowly slid it into his mouth, chewing the food slowly and savouring it. It was amazing! It made his own pancakes seem like microwaveable ones! He ate more, his sadness slowly being hidden under layer upon layer of sweet, golden-brown maple syrup. As he ate, Antonio chuckled and stood, kissing Romano's cheek.

"Bastard, don't kiss me in front of others." Romano scolded, but Antonio knew he liked it.

"We'll leave you know, Matthew. If you wish to talk more, come find me in my room or the study." Antonio said, taking Romano's arm and leading him out of the room. Matthew just nodded silently, eating more of the pancakes he had been served.

* * *

><p>Veneziano was sleeping in his chair again, his arms folded over his chest as he snoozed. Ludwig lay in the bed, still unconscious. Alfred and Arthur were sitting down on the other side of the room, away from Veneziano. Leaning against the wall was Roderich, who constantly glared at the Brit sitting beside Alfred like a dog. Alfred and Arthur had come to visit Ludwig today because they didn't have work or anything important to do, and they wanted to make sure Veneziano was okay. They stayed all day with the brunette, and he had fallen asleep a while ago. Roderich came, claiming he had to pick up medicine when he found everyone already in the room, but he never left for his medicine.<p>

A few more minutes went by, then Roderich pushed himself off of the wall, "I guess I'll be going, then." He said politely, putting his hand on the doorknob. Then, just as he was about to push the door open, a deep, annoying grunt was heard.

Alfred sat upright, looking at Ludwig in hope and slight worry. Arthur watched, too, not particularly worried or excited. Roderich looked over his shoulder to see if what he thought to be happened was true.

Another grunt was heard, this time pulling Veneziano from his peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, rubbing one and looking at his lover to see Ludwig moving around in his bed. Veneziano sat up, then kneeled next to Ludwig's bed, holding onto his hand and whimpering.

"Ludwig… please come back. I know you can do it… please, for me." Veneziano whispered to the German, kissing his hand lovingly, hoping it would help bring him back. Roderich stared, watching the scene from the doorway. Then, Ludwig's eyes parted slightly, and everyone held their breath. His eyelids slowly moved up, and his blue eyes stared into the white ceiling. Slowly, then crept down the wall, onto Roderich's face, then over to Arthur and Alfred's. Finally, his eyes rested on Veneziano, who was closest to him. The Italian smiled brightly, still holding the man's hand.

"You're awake…" He gasped out, unsure of what to do now since he's waited this long. Then he stood, grabbing the few fruits left for the man, "I… I brought you these! So you could recover quickly, ve."

Ludwig looked at the fruit, and slowly sat up, grasping an orange and peeling it.

"Thank you, Veneziano." He said, making the brunette's heart pound in excitement. He remembered him still! This was going perfectly! Then, Ludwig's eyes went over to Arthur and Alfred, still peeling the citrus fruit.

"Alfred, why is that man here? He should be in jail." Ludwig said calmly, making both blondes smile happily. Veneziano's heart sank a little. If Ludwig remembered Alfred and Arthur, then he must've forgotten who he really was when he was a kid. This made Veneziano a little sad, but he wouldn't let that sadness crush the happiness he felt when Ludwig finally woke up. Then, the blue orbs on the German's face travelled over to the nicely-dressed man in the doorway, and he pulled the orange apart, eating one of the slices.

"Roderich." He said politely, eating the orange slowly. Roderich nodded a little, then turned to open the door once again. "Why didn't you tell me I was Rome?" He asked softly, making Veneziano's head snap up in shock. Roderich didn't move, but he let out an audible sigh.

"What would you have done if your adopted child didn't know who you were one day?" Roderich mumbled, pushing the door open and leaving quickly. Veneziano brought shaking hands up to his lips, and he stared at Ludwig's coy face. The blond looked at his lover, and he let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you." He said finally, cupping Veneziano's cheek in his hand and stroking his thumb under the brunette's eye, missing the touch of his skin and his hair. "I was in a dark place."

Veneziano rested his forehead against his lover's, giving a genuine smile as Ludwig caressed his cheek. Alfred stood, then took Arthur's hand, dragging him out of the room to give the two their much needed alone time.

"I thought you would make me choose… ve… I couldn't ever choose between the two of you…" Veneziano whimpered out, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. Ludwig just laughed softly, then he kissed his lover softly, petting his hair.

"I know what you mean now. I'm glad you were honest." He whispered in return, breathing in his boyfriend's scent, as if he hadn't seen him in years. "Veneziano… I love you."

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by since Ludwig woke up. Veneziano visited him each and every day, finally returning home to clean it properly for Ludwig's return, throwing together Stollen and bratwurst and all of Ludwig's other favourite foods. Alfred and Arthur visited every day, too. Arthur only visited because Alfred wanted to go, but he would always drag the Brit with him. The first day they came back since Ludwig's awakening, Alfred had to sit down and tell Ludwig the story of how Arthur got his charges lifted by Roderich himself, leaving out the details of what happened in the cop car.<p>

Ludwig was, at first, infuriated, like he should be. He lectured the poor American for an hour about how you should never give in to any kind of temptation like that from a criminal, even if they're cuffed. Then, when he calmed down, he ruffled the man's hair like a father would, and congratulated him on getting a partner. Arthur had joined their father-son conversation there, throwing in the fact that Alfred's arm was still broken and needed tending. Another hour went by after that with Ludwig once again yelling at the taller blond about how he needs to take care of himself and his body. Right after that, he called in a doctor, and confined the complaining blond to wearing a cast. Veneziano happily drew a hamburger on the new cast, getting a laugh from all around the room.

Roderich dropped by from time to time, never staying long, and always getting down to the point. It was like he was on schedule or something, how he threw the door open, stood there for a while, just watching Ludwig and Veneziano talk and enjoy their time together. Then, when the two hit a lull in their conversations, Roderich would ask the German, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling great, Roderich."

"Good. I don't want you slipping back into a coma."

"I know."

"Good." He'd say, then stand there and watch the two again. Sometime after that, he would just leave the room, obviously satisfied with how things were at the time. Ludwig liked it when Roderich dropped by, plotting that the next time he saw him, he would call him 'Dad' instead, just to see his reactions. It was pretty childish, yes, but after spending a bit more than a week stuck in the deepest pits of your own brain with your past self could make a hard-working guy appreciate the little things in life. At least it wasn't a near-death experience. He hoped.

One of the days, he had gotten a strange visitor. He was rather surprised to see him, that is, when he finally noticed him standing in the corner of the room.

"Matthew… Are you okay?" He asked with worry, looking over the boy to see if he was hurt. Alfred hadn't been there when Matthew dropped by, and Ludwig was happy he wasn't. The boy had a shiner that looked painful, and he tried covering it with make-up and his bangs, but neither worked. He just smiled at his boss, then nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, slowly moving forward and sitting on the side opposite of Veneziano. Ludwig nodded, looking over the bruised boy.

"I'm okay. Alfred said you weren't kidnapped." Ludwig brought up, making the Canadian shake his head quickly, "He sounded worried for you, Matthew."

"I'm okay, really." Matthew said breathily. There was a soft knock on the door, and Matthew stood, "I'm glad I got to see you healthy and awake. I visited you when you were sleeping, but… well, you were sleeping." He said timidly, his face a light shade of red from embarrassment.

"Thank you for caring. I'll be seeing you at work, then." Ludwig said, getting an excited nod from the boy. The knock from before came again, but slightly louder.

"Get better soon." Matthew said softly, going to the door and opening it. As the blond slipped out of the room, Ludwig could see a Mexican-looking man outside, glancing into the room, then taking Matthew's arm and leading him away from the door. Veneziano saw too, and he looked back at Ludwig.

"Who was that man?" Ludwig asked, looking down at his boyfriend. Veneziano thought about it, then shrugged.

"I think his name was Antonio. My brother works for him as a maid, ve." Veneziano answered, smiling a little, "Romano likes him a lot. Ve, he says he's really nice and grows his own tomatoes!"

"That sounds nice." Ludwig said with a smile, wondering if Antonio was the one who gave Matthew the black eye.

"I haven't talked to my brother recently. Ve, I should call him soon." Veneziano thought aloud, resting his head against Ludwig's hand, playing with his fingers gently. The blond man in bed laughed a little and let him, using his other hand to pat Veneziano's head.

Coincidentally, the next day, Romano showed up with a basket filled with tomatoes. He plopped the basket on the table, then put his hands on his hips, "These are because I thought Veneziano would like them. They're certainly not for you, potato-eating bastard."

Ludwig laughed softly at the insult. Usually, he would've yelled or ignored the boy, and it scared Romano a bit when he saw the German laugh.

"Thank you, Romano. I'm sure Veneziano would like them." He said, motioning over to a chair to his right for Romano to sit in. He took the seat kindly, then frowned.

"Where is my brother, anyway?" He asked, eyeing the German cautiously.

"He went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon." Ludwig answered, then thought about the day before. "Romano, you work for Antonio, right?"

"Huh? Sí, I do. He's a very nice boss. Patient." Romano said, a small blush and a fond expression spreading over his face. Ludwig nodded a little, then adjusted his position. Sitting and lying in bed all day gave the German a bit of a back ache, but he figured when he was deemed healthy enough to be free, he'd go for a job to get back some lost muscle.

"And do you know Matthew?" Ludwig added, watching the Italian's expression go from thoughtful to curious.

"The Canadian? Sí, I know him. He's living with us for now. He's going through some hard times, and Antonio wanted to comfort him." Romano said, shrugging. That fond expression came back when he spoke of his boss, and Ludwig raised a brow at this, but he continued his line of questioning.

"How did Matthew get that… injury?" He asked like a true policeman. Romano looked up at the German, frowning.

"Why don't you investigate someone else, bastard?" Romano pouted, not liking all the questions. "Aren't I supposed to be questioning you anyway? How're you feeling? How was your sleep? Get better soon!"

"That last one isn't a question."

"Huh?"

"That last one you said. 'Get better soon!' That's not a question." Ludwig elaborated, getting an irked expression from the Italian. He crossed his arms defiantly, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"Well, since Matthew had to go get his clothes from his place, we went there with him, and his housemate went all crazy bat-shit on the poor kid. Punched him right in the face. Antonio threatened the guy, though, and we got away with Matthew's things. His eye swelled like that not too long after." Romano gave in, looking upset that he did.

"I hope he doesn't run into whoever that guy was again, then." Ludwig said, taking one of the tomatoes and looking over it, "Where did you get all of these?"

"Oh, Antonio's garden. He grows a lot, and they're always so tasty. I asked him if I could bring some to you, and he let me." Romano said, shrugging.

Then, the door was pushed open, and Veneziano walked in, noticing his brother and smiling.

"Ah, fratello, you came!" He sighed out happily, throwing out his arms for a hug. Romano smiled and stood, hugging his brother tightly.

"It's been a while." Romano mumbles, then points towards the tomatoes, "I brought them for you and that narcoleptic bastard over there."

"Ve~ Really? They look amazing!" Veneziano sighed out, lifting a tomato and biting into it. A soft knock was heard through the door, just like the day before, and Romano frowned.

"Well, enjoy the tomatoes. Get better." He said, waving bye to the two of them, "I'll be in touch, fratello. Ciao."

"Ciao!" Veneziano called out, focusing on his tomato. Ludwig watched as Romano pulled the door open, seeing Antonio standing there again. They locked eyes, green to blue, and Antonio smirked slightly, looping an arm around Romano's hip and walking down the hall with him as the door closed.

"I don't think I like that man very much." Ludwig commented, biting into one of the tomatoes as well.

"Ve?"

The next day, the doctors released the weary but healthy German, letting Veneziano finally take the man home. The Italian had brought a set of clothes with him for Ludwig to change into, just so he wouldn't have to wear the hospital gown or the clothes from the car crash. When they got into the car, Ludwig in the passenger's seat, the German asked the most ridiculous question ever.

"Can you take me to work?"

"Ve?" Veneziano whimpered, looking at Ludwig as if he was some stranger. "But… Ludwig, you just got out of the hospital!"

"Which means I can just start work." Ludwig says, shrugging, "I need to, Veneziano. My vacation was supposed to be for three weeks, not four." Veneziano sighed, thinking how he wouldn't be able to win this.

"Ve, just don't over-do it, okay? Stay in your office for a few days. Please?" Veneziano begged, driving toward the police station. Ludwig nodded, running his fingers through his slightly messy hair.

"I promise, I promise."

* * *

><p>Brilliant, now go read the story I told you about. It was hard to finish typing this, just because I kept thinking about it and my chest kept burning and I felt my brain implode a few times from the pure awesomeness of the story.<p>

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaad iiiiiiiiiiiiiit. It. Is. Beautiful.


	10. Chapter 9: That's My Maid

Urg I ran out of medicine and I KNOW my stomach is going to beat the living hell out of me if I don't get my omeprazole soon! D: Somebody help meeee….

Also, sorry for the late update. My computer was taken away from me, and the only access to the internet I had was through my DS, so I couldn't even write the next chapter.

* * *

><p>This is a shout to my best-est buddy ever, because I know he reads this. Jerk doesn't review, though. Ass.<p>

* * *

><p>The computer whirred lazily, and the bright screen burned into Ludwig's tired eyes. He kept his promise with Veneziano and hadn't gone out on patrol or to arrest anyone since he was released from the hospital three days ago. However, since he hadn't been using his energy kicking doors open, tackling criminals and wasting his adrenaline in high-speed car chases to pull over drunken idiots who thought they were suddenly driving in Britain, Ludwig started staying extra-late at work, researching his most recent interest.<p>

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

That man was harder to track than himself, and he spent _years_ tracking himself down. Emigrated legally from Spain, worked in various fast-food and clothing stores, then, just in a month, he disappears. The apartment complex he was staying in didn't file his leaving, but there were no records of rent being paid either. His job said he quit, but no one else seemed to have hired him. However, he must've had some kind of income, since in just a year, he was able to buy a rather pricey house. He was hired by a small business, then. Still, it was a bit strange that he had such an influx of money, even if he was working for a business.

Ludwig rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself of the upcoming headache. He knew there was something wrong with Antonio, he just couldn't figure out what. The blond leaned back in his chair, looking at his computer screen in distaste, wishing it would just show the answer. Then, his hp made a noise he never heard it make before.

_Ping._

The German blinked, then leaned forward, spying a little black box that he couldn't exit out of. He growled a little, about to kill the power when green text appeared. He sat up again, watching the screen as a message was typed out.

**"I know you are researching Antonio. I can see your screen. Delete your history."**

Ludwig was shocked and he didn't move. He didn't delete his history, and more text appeared.

**"I told you to delete your history! ****I can see your screen, now do it!"**

Ludwig looked around his room, paranoia creeping into his skull. He complied with the mysterious, Matrix-like text and deleted his history. When all of his browsing was gone, he realized what he just did. Now he couldn't go back and re-read what he found out on Antonio. Of course, he could search for it again, but it was tiring and annoying work. He was about to yell at the screen, but the text came back.

**"Don't get mad. I made you do it for a reason."**

Ludwig frowned, grabbing his stress-ball in the shape of a cube. As he choked the ball with his bone-crushing grip, the text kept coming.

"**What I'm about to tell you is dangerous information."**

** "Do not write it down."**

** "Do not tell anyone else."**

** "Do not record yourself reading it aloud."**

** "This information is dangerous for you."**

** "Not for me."**

** "You will thank me for this later."**

** "First:"**

** "Romano is innocent."**

** "Second:"**

** "Matthew is as innocent as Romano is. He was forced into this."**

** "Third:"**

** "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is a very dangerous man. If he wants you gone, he will make you disappear without lifting a finger. The rest of his employees have been forced into this, however, they are guilty of crimes of their own."**

Ludwig's hands were itching for a pen and paper, but he still felt like the man was watching him closely, and was afraid that he would stop giving him information if he went against his demands. He wasn't sure if he was able to type back, but then he remembered that the man could see his screen. He leaned forward, grabbing his mouse and rolling it over to notepad.

**"What're you doing?"**

** "Stop that. Don't write this down. I can see your screen, so stop it!"**

Ludwig ignored the text, and started typing a response.

"Who are you?" The German typed, quickly so the mysterious person wouldn't run away.

**"That's personal business."**

"It's not like you're going to let me tell anyone."

"**I guess you have a point."**

Ludwig waited for a minute, then two. He frowned, rubbing his hands together and he typed again.

"Your name?"

"**Give me a minute! I'm thinking!"**

"Of a name?"

**"No! I'm thinking if I should tell you that information!"**

"Just tell me."

** "Do you want this information or not?"**

"Yes"

**"Then stop pestering me and let me give it to you."**

"I want your name too."

Ludwig bit his lip when the person didn't reply. He started squeezing the stress ball again, hoping the guy wasn't scared off.

**"Francis Bonnefoy."**

Ludwig's eyes widened, and he dropped the cube, leaning forward and using both hands to type quickly.

"Francis is dead. He died in-"

**"France, in the backyard of the 'murderer'. Actually, the body was just a double I got from the mortuary. Looked just like me."**

"You can't be Francis." Ludwig typed furiously, upset that whoever this guy was could just type that so simply.

**"I can and I can prove it!"**

"Oh really?"

**"Je le prouve. I have long wavy blond hair that looks glamorous on me because I am the most handsome man on the Earth. One time, when I went over to your house before Veneziano moved in with you, we both did something we weren't proud of."**

"I still think you are lying."

**"Fine. When I had gone over to your house, I brought up the idea of contacting the dead to try and find that boy Rome you were so eager to**** locate****, and we had to sacrifice a virgin so we could reach the spirits beyond the grave.****"**

"And we couldn't find a virgin so we used a blow-up doll from your place and put a pig's heart in it!"

**"Then we 'sacrificed' the thing, and only a few minutes later your house was broken into!"**

Ludwig laughed throatily, remembering that night as he and Francis huddled in the very small closet as some thief rummaged through Ludwig's things, making them think the house was temporarily haunted. He shook his head a little, then ran his fingers through his hair, thinking how great it was that Francis was actually alive.

"Wait…. Why did you pretend to kill yourself?"

**"I was forced into working for Antonio. ****However, he recently 'hired' a particular person that I knew I would no longer be able to work with. I needed to tell someone, but I knew that Antonio would be able to find out who did. So, this is my last resort."**

"You made a lot of people sad. But I appreciate your sacrifice."

**"Merci."**

** "I have one last thing to tell you, Ludwig."**

** "Antonio needs to be arrested soon. He is a dangerous criminal, and if he is not arrested, something very bad will happen."**

"I can imagine… Is that all the information you are willing to give me?"

**"No. What I wanted to tell you is that you'll find your evidence in Antonio's basement."**

"How am I supposed to get into his basement? I can't just initiate a seizure on him."

**"You are clever. I have to go now. I need tofmgone fidfos aainfof isaoawnmqo123ri49nfczfffami"**

Ludwig frowned at the gibberish, and before he could ask if he was okay, the black box with green text vanished, leaving his screen to show the Google homepage. He leaned back in his chair again, thinking about the information he was just given.

* * *

><p>"Make sure you keep the merchandise hidden, sí?" Antonio called out his front door as Ivan left his house. He pushed the door closed, turning on his heel and started up the steps, stopping halfway when the doorbell rang.<p>

"Romano!" Antonio yelled, his voice echoing through the house.

"Get it yourself, lazy bastard!" Romano yelled in return, even though he was heading for the door from the kitchen. He pulled the door open, his face lighting up when he saw his brother and Ludwig.

"Ciao!" Veneziano said happily, throwing his arms around the Italian's neck in a hug, laughing a little. Antonio was at the top of the steps, but when he heard the voice, he peeked down again, seeing Romano's brother and that man from the hospital stepping into his house. His grip tightened on the handrail of the stairs, and he started back down again, forcing a friendly smile.

"Romano, quién estan?" Antonio asked politely, going to his maid's side and staring at Ludwig more than he did Veneziano.

"Ah, this is mio fratello, Veneziano, and his bastard boyfriend, Ludwig." Romano introduced the two, watching as Antonio grasped his brother's hand, leaving a friendly kiss on the cheeks, then turning to Ludwig and taking his hand, leaning forward to do the same as with Veneziano. Ludwig leaned away, though, moving their hands between the two and he looked down at his Italian, getting a frown from the Spaniard.

"Well, Gracias for paying a quick visit to Romano." Antonio said coldly, pulling his hand away from the tall blond, staring at him, "I am afraid we are busy, though."

"Ve? Can't we stay for dinner? Romano told me he was practicing his pasta!" Veneziano whined, getting a genuine smile from the Spaniard. Romano looked up at his boss with half-demanding, half-pleading eyes. Antonio let out a long sigh, then shrugged.

"I guess eating la cena together wouldn't be so bad." Antonio gives in, unable to refuse his cute Romano's face, "Go ahead and sit. Romano, start dinner, por favor. I'll be down in a minute." Romano nodded happily, going into the kitchen and putting water on the stove. Ludwig patted Veneziano's back, then followed Antonio when he was already upstairs. The younger Italian watched as he went up the stairs, then went to his brother, leaning against the counter top on his elbows.

"Ve, Romano, Antonio isn't… bad, right?" Veneziano asked, looking into his brother's brown eyes. Romano quirked an eyebrow at him, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Of course he isn't." Romano answered, shrugging a little, "He's a little like Nonno, but he's a sweet guy. You didn't hear that from me, by the way." He added at the end, glancing out the entrance to the question.

Upstairs, Ludwig stood in the hallway, watching Antonio close and lock the doors to his study, turning to see the blond waiting. He smiled again, straightening out his shirt, "I thought you would sit downstairs?"

"I wanted to talk to you. How did you afford this house? It's so nice, but it looks so costly." Ludwig answered, looking at the wall and fingering a nearby table holding a pot of flowers.

"Ah, I was having a hard time at first, but mis padres gave me some money they got from… business I'm not sure I should mention. Of course, they are in Spain, so I suppose it doesn't matter as much." Antonio rambled, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking over the hallway, noticing how clean it looked.

"Romano does good cleaning the place." Ludwig rumbled, crossing his arms and looking at Antonio, "Would you mind showing me around as we wait for the food?"

Antonio's eyes narrowed a little, and he stood there quietly. His smile never wavered, though, and he tilted his head, "Supongo." He mumbled, looking slightly irked. "Follow me."

He turned and walked down towards the study again, waving his hands at the beautifully crafted door, "My study. It is where I do most of my work, if not all. It is currently a mess, so let's not go in." Antonio said quickly, opening the door just to the right of it, waving a hand toward the bathroom.

"El baño." He mumbled, slamming the door shut, then walking down the hall and pushing open both bedroom doors. "Romanito's room y my room. Sometimes we share a bed, though. But you didn't hear that from me~." Spain purred out, closing the doors after. Ludwig kept up, analyzing each room as best as he could from the doorway. Spain walked further down, pushing open a quite ugly looking white door on the opposite side of the bedrooms.

"El ático." He sighed out, "I don't really want to go up there, but if you want to see it…" Antonio admitted, waving a hand towards the brown steps leading to the attic. Ludwig shrugged, then started up the stairs, pushing open the door at the top of the steps as Antonio waited at the bottom, watching him with a glare. Ludwig looked into the bleak room, frowning at the chairs that waited there. When he came back down, he cleared his throat.

"It is a nice attic." He mumbled, getting a smile from the Spaniard.

"Follow." He said, snapping his fingers and walking down the steps. When they reached the first floor, Romano peeked out from the kitchen and smiled.

"The water is boiling, so the pasta should be done in a bit."

"Bueno!" Antonio cheered happily, leading the German towards the backyard. He slid open the glass doors then stepped outside, taking in a deep breath of the fresh night air. "This is my garden. I'm very proud of it."

Ludwig looked around the large space, impressed by all of the plants growing so neatly. Antonio walked across the stone path set through the grass, and he plucked a fresh tomato, bringing it to his lips and taking a bite.

"You must spend a lot of time back here." Ludwig commented, watching the Spaniard as he ate his fresh tomato in the moonlight.

"Sí. It's one of my favourite places to be when I get off of work." Antonio admits, walking back towards Ludwig and biting into his tomato again. The German watched as the brunette walked back into his house, tapping the bottom of his shoes on the mat in front of the door, then stepping in. Ludwig did the same, not wanting to be rude.

"Do you have a basement?" Ludwig asked, making Antonio glance back at him coldly.

"Sí. Pero, I do not like it. It is muy feo." Antonio said, throwing the finished tomato away, then entering the kitchen to see both Italians working hard on the pasta, chatting away in Italian. Ludwig watched as Antonio went to his maid, hugging him from behind and getting a protesting cry in both Italian and English from the cute boy.

"Ay, Romanito, you are so cute!" Antonio cried happily, getting an angry elbow to the ribs.

"Not in front of people!" Romano yelled back, his attention on the pasta in front of him.

Ludwig waited until the Spaniard moved away from the Italian brothers enough for the German to talk to him again.

"Can't I see the basement? I've been thinking about getting one, and since your house is so big, I figure your basement must look great." Ludwig lied, shrugging a little and watching Antonio's expression turn sour again.

"Fine, but do not look around for too long. Just a peek." He growled, leading Ludwig to the door beside the television. He pushed open the brown wooden door, walking down the creaking steps and flicking on the light. Off in the far right corner laid a glass box with a door-sized opening. It was bullet proof for the Spaniard's games when he got new recruits. He chuckled to himself when he remembered watching Matthew shoot that Brit in the leg. Ludwig walked out to the middle of the room, noticing the blood stains that were everywhere. They were faded, though, and almost matched the unpolished wooden flooring. There were filled cardboard boxes lining the wall, stacked up in towers of three or four.

"There's a lot of blood on the floor." Ludwig commented, getting Antonio's attention again. The brunette stared at the blond, then looked down at the floor, grumbling a little.

"Si, I guess there is." He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Ludwig started walking towards the tower of boxes, putting his hands on the lowest stack and pulling it open. Just as one flap was pulled away, Antonio grabbed the man's wrist to stop him.

"That is mine. I do not want you looking through my things." Antonio said with a dangerous tone in his voice. Ludwig stared at the shorter man in shock, then pulled his hand away from the box. Antonio pulled his lips up to smile, but it looked more like a snarl. "Gracias."

Antonio kept his eyes on Ludwig's face as the taller man stepped away from the boxes, then he relaxed his glare. He closed the box carefully, then waved his hand towards the stairs that led up to the living room. Ludwig nodded quietly, heading towards the stairs. Antonio walked behind him at arm's length, watching the man carefully. Before the German reached the first step, however, he spun around quickly and grabbed Antonio's collar, lifting him off his feet and slamming him against the basement wall. Antonio let out a yelp in pain, then slid to the ground as he gripped his aching shoulder. Ludwig quickly made his way back to the box that he was about to open before.

When Antonio saw him scurry back to the box, he growled and kicked down a few boxes he was beside, uncovering his assortment of battle axes and swords. He got to his feet and grabbed the nearest axe. It was small, but heavy and the handle was wrapped in red leather and had a few feathers hanging off the sides. He started after the man who had just opened the first box filled with bags of cocaine. Ludwig's eyes bulged at the discovery, and he turned just in time to see Antonio lifting the axe above his head. The German ducked out of the way, the axe swinging down where his shoulder would've been. Antonio's green eyes followed the blond and he tightened his grip on the handle, swinging it back toward the man's chest, slicing open his baby blue button up shirt.

"Veneziano!" Ludwig bellowed as Antonio drew his axe back up to strike again. "Veneziano, get down here!"

"Cállate!" Antonio yelled at the German, swinging his axe down to strike the man's head. Ludwig dove out of the way, falling onto his side and quickly getting back to his feet, running towards the stairs across the room. Antonio let out an annoyed huff and drew his axe back once more, throwing it forward with pinpoint accuracy. Just as the blade twirled through the air, the basement door open and Veneziano's brown eyes widened.

"Ludwig! Scendere!" The Italian yelled, getting his brother's attention from the kitchen. Ludwig obeyed, ducking down just in time for the axe to fly right past him, burying itself into the brick wall. Antonio snarled at the luck the German had and ran over to his plethora of weaponry, grabbing his most favourite axe. The pole was probably six feet long, which made it all the more fun to swing around. The blade at the end had one wide and sharp end and a spike at the tip. The blade was decorated with gold and beads and feathers like the last one, and he marched toward the German man currently crouched on the floor, axe high above his head.

Romano showed up in time to see his boss holding up a long, heavy looking axe like an executioner, and his victim would be Ludwig.

"Antonio! Stop!" Romano yelled, running down the stairs three at a time and tackling his boyfriend to the ground, making the axe land on the ground with a loud thud and slide across the wood.

"Pendejo!" Antonio spat out at his lover, shoving him away and grabbing his axe, pulling it back up above his head and hurrying towards the German who was getting back to his feet.

Romano growled a little and got up too, grabbing Antonio's hands and pulling the axe down, the blade to the side.

"Stop it!" Romano yelled, glaring into Antonio's bloodthirsty eyes and getting him to drop the axe. "Antonio, per favore, calmati…" He said softly, holding the Spaniard's hands.

Veneziano was currently fretting over his own boyfriend, hugging him tightly and glancing nervously over at his brother and Antonio.

"Lo siento… Ludwig…" Antonio finally sighed out, his adrenaline running out and his mind clearing up, "It was unreasonable for me to attack you like that." He said, picking up his axe and hanging it against the wall once again, then walking past the German and plucking the axe from the wall. He went up to the blond, axe still in hand, and he pointed the tip of the blade at Ludwig's face threateningly.

"No matter who you tell, I know what your goal is. There is no way you can jail me, or even get me in court." Antonio growled out, and Ludwig stared down at the Spaniard without wavering.

"I assure you, I will arrest you." He growled out with intimidation, but Antonio didn't waver either. Instead, he smirked daringly and lowered his axe, spinning it around in his hand. Romano crossed his arms, frowning at the two. His Vargas blood always told him to run in situations like these, and Veneziano looked like he was about to, but Romano's Vargas blood also told him to stand up for what he loved, and in this current situation, the latter proved more determined.

"Okay, hold on one minute, you fat potato-eating bastard." Romano sighed out, stepping beside his boss and surprising all three of them. "Antonio may be some asshole testa di cazzo, but he is my puttana, and no matter how much I want to run away right now, I know my Nonno would stand up for a cretino like him." He growled out, thumbing at Antonio and glaring at the still shocked German.

"R-Romano, what're you saying?" Veneziano gasped out, eyes wide and his hands at his mouth in fear. The older Italian glanced at his brother, then smirked. When he smirked like that, Veneziano couldn't help thinking about how he looked so much like their grandfather, who had been a mafia leader.

"What I'm saying, you hot-headed German pompinara… leccami il culo, pezzo di merda porco cane segaiolo." He spat out, every last word dripping with venom neither the German nor the Spaniard knew he had. Veneziano shook his head slowly.

"Ve, Romano, you're going to regret this!" Veneziano squeaked, hoping his brother would just shut up and run away like always. The older Italian looked at his brother again, then sighed.

"Veneziano… I know Nonno taught us to run away when things were tough, but that was because we were children, and he had to protect us. Now, it's my turn to protect something. Just like Nonno did." Romano said, snatching the axe from the Spaniard behind him and swiping it at the baffled German, making him back off. He grip was loose and the axe slipped a little, but he swung again. Antonio's eyes were wide and he wasn't sure if he should try to stop the boy or not. Instead, he smiled a little and shook his head slowly, mumbling to himself, "Esa es mi criada…"

When Ludwig had been cornered by the crazed Italian, Romano's grip slipped entirely and the axe flew to his left, almost striking the cowering Veneziano. Ludwig took this chance and grabbed Romano's arm, twisting it behind his back and pinning him against the floor.

"L-Let go, bastardo!" Romano yelled, squirming and kicking but getting nowhere. Antonio felt his heart leap when the tables turned on his maid, and he quickly grabbed Veneziano by the arm, dragging him back towards his wall of weapons and he snatched a knife, pressing the blade against the now crying Italian's neck.

"Let him go or I'll kill this one!" Antonio said, getting Ludwig's attention. He kept Romano pinned, though, and he bit his lip, trying to think over the situation. Veneziano was shaking in Antonio's arms, clawing at on sleeve in fear and staring at the blade.

"L-L-Ludwig… Ve…" Veneziano stammered out, tears running down his cheeks as the blade pressed against his throat. Romano was panting and no longer struggling, and he also watched the blade in fear.

"Antonio, don't…" He whispered, his arms going numb from the German pressing down on them. Ludwig glanced down at Romano, then slowly got up, forcing the Italian to his feet.

"Trade on three." Ludwig said calmly, making both Italians panic and start sputtering out complaints and excuses and pleas.

"Ve? On three? I'm not a plate of pasta, Ludwig! You can't just trade _on three!_"

"On three? On _three?_ Who actually ever does _on three__, _you bastard!"

"Sí. On tres." Antonio agreed, lowering the knife slightly.

"Sí? You're actually going to? Ve, this is going to be terrible! Romano, I'm so sorry for setting your bed on fire that one time, now that we're going to die, please forgive me!"

"Antonio you ass! Don't just agree! This _isn't going to work!_ W-what? _You_ set my bed on fire? Veneziano, you little-"

"Three!" Antonio and Ludwig shouted, shoving both Italians away from themselves and towards each other. Antonio grabbed Romano's arm and held him close against his chest. Ludwig hugged Veneziano tightly, patting his hair and checking to make sure he was okay. The Spaniard and the German stared at each other hatefully and Veneziano and Romano tried their best to keep the men calm.

"Voy a matarlo." Antonio growled out, glaring at the blond.

"Antonio, shut up, don't say that, bastard." Romano whispered back, cupping the man's face and trying to get his attention.

"Ich werde ihn töten…" Ludwig grumbled while keeping his eyes locked with green irises.

"Ludwig, please, ve. I know you're angry, but it'll be okay." Veneziano whimpered out, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders to try and relax him. The two pissed-off men slowly came down from their fury, then Antonio decided to try a new tactic.

"Ludwig…" He said, loud enough for the German to hear, "Why don't we make a deal?"

"You can take that deal and shove it up your-"

"If you don't arrest me, I will give you some merchandise. Absolutely free." Antonio cut off the blond, giving him a forced smile. Ludwig's eyes widened a little, and he went quiet, baffled by the offer. Veneziano glanced over his shoulder at his brother, and they shared a worried look.

"What makes you think I would want drugs?" Ludwig scoffed, glaring daggers at the man.

"No? Pues, if you don't want the drugs, how about the profit? I can always give you some hush-money." Antonio suggested, looping his arms around Romano's waist, making the Italian give an uncomfortable complaint.

"You're not going to buy me." Ludwig growled out, his grip tightening on Veneziano. The brunette in his arms whimpered, looking over his shoulder again.

"Are you sure? I make a lot of money, no?" Antonio chuckled, a sly look on his face. Then, Veneziano and Romano's eyes lit up and they looked at each other.

"Pasta!" They both yelled, shoving their way from their lovers' arms and ditching them to check on their dinner. Antonio and Ludwig stood there, completely emasculated from the sudden event. The Spaniard ruffled the back of his hair, shoving one hand into his pocket and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Come on, Ludwig. I don't want to go to jail, and I'm sure the paperwork is a pain tambien." Antonio tried to persuade the man, but instead got a grunt from him.

"I'm not going to just turn the other way. You're a criminal, and you deserve to be imprisoned for a long time." Ludwig said sternly. They were no longer glaring at each other, but they weren't pretending to like each other either.

"What will it take, then?" Antonio sighed out, going over to the small axe on the ground and picking it up, hanging it on the wall, then hiding it behind the boxes again. Ludwig ended up helping the man out, stacking the boxes, and even re-hiding the cocaine and other various drugs.

"You're never going to buy me out." Ludwig finally answered as they scrubbed the floor clean of the old blood, "I'm going to arrest you. Don't forget to use bleach, or else it won't come out."

"Ah, gracias." Antonio murmured, running upstairs to get the bottle, seeing that his maid and Veneziano were almost done with dinner. He went back to clean, finally getting the floor to look almost brand new. "I am only working, Ludwig. I'm doing what I'm good at."

"You're doing something wrong."

"But I'm not hurting anyone. Up until a few weeks ago, no one who worked for me died." Antonio said, crossing his arms.

"Someone died?" Ludwig asked, forgetting that France was supposed to have been murdered in France.

"Sí. It wasn't my fault, though. He shouldn't have ran away." Antonio grumbles, walking up the stairs of the basement, then getting Ludwig a new shirt. It was a little tight, but it was better than having a gaping hole in the chest.

"But think of all the people who buy the drugs! They're probably mostly children!" Ludwig tries to change the Spaniard's views, but he proved to be stubborn.

"I do not and will never sell to children under the age of sixteen. It is against my morals." Antonio said confidently, straightening out Ludwig's new shirt, then bringing him back downstairs. They sat together at the table, still talking about their work as the Italians served them pasta.

"It's hard to think you have morals." Ludwig complains, getting a scoff from the brunette. Veneziano and Romano sat at the far end of the table, whispering to each other in Italian. Both Ludwig and Antonio were curious as to what they were talking about, but they didn't interrupt them. Instead, they continued talking about business.

"Ludwig, I was an immigrant. It was impossible for me to get a decent job with decent pay. I needed money, and I was able to through this business, no matter how illegal it may be." Antonio said sternly, trying to get the German to see it through his eyes.

"That's no excuse. You could've just worked hard to prove yourself to your previous bosses. I'm sure that in some time you could have gotten a promotion." Ludwig countered, shaking his head and eating the pasta he was provided. Antonio ate too, and while they ate they were completely silent, their minds and taste buds occupied with the brilliant taste of their dinner.

Romano and Veneziano continued whispering though, glancing between each other and their companions across the table.

"Look, he's not a bad person, I promise." Romano said in Italian, putting his hand over Veneziano's on the table to get his attention.

"He attacked Ludwig! How could a good person just attack someone like Ludwig?" Veneziano complained, looking sad and a little scared. Romano lifted a brow at his brother's question.

"I'm sure everyone wants to attack Ludwig at some point in their lives. I definitely do, because he's dating you. He doesn't deserve you." Romano grumbled, glaring at the blonde across the table. Veneziano smiled weakly, gripping his older brother's hand.

"Ludwig is a nice guy too. He treats me fine." Veneziano said, then glanced at the Spaniard, "I'm more worried about you right now, Romano. Ve, I know I got you the job, but I barely know the man. Do you know why he attacked Ludwig?"

"I can guess, and I'm pretty sure I'm right." Romano said sullenly, looking at his boss too. Antonio noticed the duo looking at him, and he raised a curious brow, slurping up the few strings of pasta hanging from his fork. The Italians looked away from him and continued whispering.

"Tell me, then!" Veneziano demanded, looking into his older brother's brown eyes. Romano sighed, shaking his head slightly, then looking back into equally muddy eyes.

"He's doing the same thing Nonno did. He's a drug dealer, Veneziano." Romano mumbled, averting his eyes once more. Veneziano's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, holding back a tiny scream. Instead of screaming, a high pitched whine came from the boy, and Ludwig and Antonio glanced at them again. Veneziano glanced at the two, then whimpered and looked back at Romano.

"And you knew this? Why didn't you run away? Ve… you're going to get hurt, Romano…" Veneziano said excitedly in Italian, the words just flowing from his lips. His hands were on his brother's shoulders and he shook him lightly, staring at his sad face.

"I've only known for a few weeks. And… I tried to run away, but he caught me."

"He's keeping you here? Against your will?" Veneziano asked quickly, his heart pounding in fear.

"No! I'm staying here by myself!" Romano shouted in English by mistake, making the two older men look over at them curiously. Romano reddened a little, looking away from them and whispering to his brother, "I don't want to leave him. I'm worried for him." In Italian again.

Veneziano's eyes softened and he held his brothers hands, rubbing his thumbs against the backs. "Romano, I know you don't want him to end up like Nonno, but he's doing a dangerous thing. He needs to be put away before he hurts anyone, including himself, ve."

Romano looked up into Veneziano's eyes, staying quiet and thinking about what he just said. Then, he turned to his pasta, eating it slowly and still thinking. Veneziano frowned, tapping his chin nervously.

"Ve, Ludwig…" Veneziano called out, getting his boyfriend's attention, "We should get going soon."

Ludwig blinked, then looked at Romano to find him looking sad and confused. He nodded, standing up and going to Veneziano.

"Thank you for dinner." He said to Antonio and Romano, and they left quickly. Antonio just let them, looking out the window to see them get into their car. Then he started looking at the window, and he let out a soft sigh.

"The windows." He mumbled, "They're dirty again."

Romano didn't reply. He continued eating, and he stared at the marble table they were eating on. Antonio looked at the boy, raising a brow. He picked up his own plate, then the plates of Veneziano and Ludwig and started washing them. An hour went by, and Romano was still at the table. He had finished eating a while ago, and he just sat there, staring at the plate. Antonio was worried about him, wondering why he wasn't talking or doing anything. He sat beside him, then pulled his head lightly so he was resting against the Spaniard's shoulder.

Romano let it happen, still staring at the plate. Antonio rocked him back and forth, looking down at his face.

"Romanito… what is the matter?" Antonio finally asked, snapping the boy out of his trance. Brown eyes met green, then quickly ran away.

"Antonio… I'm really sorry." He said softly, surprising the man. Before any more words were exchanged, Romano got up and went upstairs, locking himself in his own bedroom.


	11. Chapter 10: The Awesome Me Appears!

I have a pet cat named Romeo, and he has a defense move where if you don't pet him enough or do something he doesn't like, he licks you. What a dumb cat. He walks around like he's wearing high-heels, too.

And just because I want to share this awesome dictionary, I get all of my British slang from a thing online called 'The Septic's Companion'. It's pretty funny.

* * *

><p>"Ah… Kiku…" Matthew moaned out as large, pale hands ran down the Canadian's body. The thin fingers pinched parts of his skin, and a deep and angry voice growled to him.<p>

"Stop saying his name when I touch you." Kumajirou demanded, making the blond beneath him yelp in pain as he delivered a rough sock against the ribs. His violet eyes were filled with tears and his whole body was shaking, battered and bruised from the violent Kumajirou.

"Please… stop hitting me…" Matthew begged softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll hit you as much as I want to." Kumajirou replied, slipping the younger's pants down his hips. "And I'll touch you as much as I want to. You're mine, not that Japanese man's!"

"I'm no one's!" Matthew cried, trying to curl up his legs so his pants stayed on, but it was hard to when Kumajirou was practically sitting on his knees. Then, they heard the front door open and close, and Matthew felt his pulse increase.

"Matthew, I have your syrup." Kiku called out, and the Canadian tried sitting up, but Kumajirou shoved him down, his palm flat against Matthew's bare chest. The blond on bottom whimpered lightly, giving Kumajirou pleaded eyes. The pale man just stared down at Matthew, a small smile on his lips. He reached his hand down Matthew's boxers, gripping his penis tightly and pumping him slowly. Matthew had to bite his lip to keep from making noise, and he heard Kiku calling out his name.

"Why don't we show Kiku how much of a whore you really are?" Kumajirou purred out, jerking his hand up and down the Canadian's dick roughly. Matthew had to open his mouth to breath properly, panting heavily as he was stroked. He shook his head weakly, his hips bucking against the man's hands.

"D-don't… Kumajirou…" He whimpered out. Kumajirou's eyes sparkled a little, and he stopped touching the lewd boy. He growled a little and got off the blond, fixing his pants for him then fixing his own clothes.

"I'm going to punch you later." Kumajirou warned, then exited the room before Kiku could find them. Matthew just fixed himself up, wondering how he could explain to Kiku why he had a hard-on at this time of day. He heard the Japanese man's footsteps nearing the bedroom, and he decided to go with the easiest but most embarrassing way. He scooted to the edge of the bed, then shoved his hands down his pants, gripping himself and letting out a breathy moan, hopefully loud enough for Kiku to hear. He was able to hear through the thin doors a light gasp, then the footsteps stopped in front of the door. He could see a small shadow blocking the light from underneath the door, and he let out another moan, adding a little whine to the end.

"More… Kiku…" He panted, stroking himself quickly and almost forgetting Kiku was listening through the door. His hand snuck up to his chest and he swirled his finger against his nipple, making himself shiver in delight. The door slowly swung open, and he saw black eyes on a small face curtained by beautiful black bangs peeking through. He let out an embarrassed gasp, but couldn't bring himself to stop. It was getting really good, and he could feel the heat coiling up inside of him.

"N-no… not yet…" Matthew whimpered out, giving his lover a shy look, "L-look away!" He moaned, his hand moving faster up and down his shaft. Kiku stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He watched for a few more seconds, then moved forward and got down on his knees.

"Stop, Kiku… D-don't look!" Matthew pleaded, his hips twitching from the pleasure. Kiku's hand rested upon Matthew's, stopping him from touching himself.

"I did not expect this." Kiku mumbled, moving closer and sucking on the tip, making his boyfriend's body jolt in pleasure. "I thought you had more control over your body." Kiku scolded, running his lips down the side of Matthew's junk, poking out his tongue to rub against the thick vein at the base.

"I… I couldn't help it…" Matthew whimpered, gripping the sheets and trying to keep himself from bucking his hips. Kiku gave a small smile, going back to the tip and slowly moving the length into his mouth, suckling on it and rubbing his tongue against the bottom. He noticed something weird, though. Just below Matthew's shirt was a small bruise…

Kiku started bobbing his head, rubbing his boyfriend's inner thigh with one hand and gripping his white sleeping shirt with the other. He pulled the shirt up, making Matthew flinch in surprise and gasp. Kiku's eyes widened, and he stopped blowing the Canadian and pulled away, looking over his lover's bruised body.

"What is this?" He questioned the blond, pulling the shirt open and lightly running his fingers over the dark blue-and-purple markings all over his lover, "How did you get these?"

"It's nothing, Kiku, please don't touch it!" Matthew whimpered out, flinching at the touches over the more sensitive injuries.

"Tell me who did this to you!" Kiku almost yelled, worry and hate filling the usually emotionless eyes. Matthew shook his head, looking away from Kiku and trying to back up further onto the bed.

"Are… Are you sleeping with someone else?" Kiku barely whispered, the possibility of that happening making his head spin and his chest pound in fear. Matthew's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"No! Kiku, I'm not! I promise!" Matthew answered quickly, taking the Japanese man's hands in his own and kissing the backs of it, "I would never do that to you, eh!"

Kiku nodded slowly, shivering a little from thinking that it could've happened, "How did you get those bruises, then? " He asked, softly this time, "Matthew, please tell me… You are my boyfriend, and I want to know."

Matthew felt his chest tighten. Just a few minutes ago, he had just yelled at Kumajirou that he belonged to no one. The blond shook his head again, then he rested his forehead against Kiku's shoulder, shivering a little at what he was about to say.

"Kiku… I… Did it to myself." He mumbled, and Kiku tensed up. He wanted to pull away and look into his lover's eyes, but Matthew held him there by his shirt.

"W-why would you do this to yourself?" Kiku asked, seeing the scars and fading bruises down his lover's back too. He ran his fingers over them, then hugged Matthew carefully, "Am I doing something to make you do this?"

Matthew thought about what he was going to say next. He was worried that if he said the wrong thing, Kiku would find out about him and Kumajirou, but he didn't want it to be too vague either. Then, the blond concocted a brilliant plan.

"Yes…" He answered, and Kiku squeezed his eyes shut.

"Matthew… I am so sorry… I didn't know." Kiku said, almost about to lose control over his emotions.

"Let me explain, though." Matthew said, pulling his head away and cupping Kiku's cheeks, looking into those deep and mysterious black eyes the slightly older man had. "It's nothing you _did, _exactly. It's something you _didn't_ do. Kiku… I… I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

The Japanese man looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

"You found someone else?" Kiku asked, his chest pounding and the blood rushing through his ears almost made it hard to hear, but Matthew's voice still came clearly.

"No, Kiku. What I mean is… I want to be more than your boyfriend. We've known each other for a long time, right?" Kiku nodded silently, trying to understand what Matthew meant, "And we've waited for each other for longer… and… I want to be yours. I want to be exclusively yours, Kiku. I don't have a ring… but I want to marry you." Matthew finally said, and Kiku's eyes widened.

"M-Marry?" He echoed, looking into his lover's violet eyes for any hint of a lie, "Oh… oh my… Matthew…."

The Canadian hadn't exactly been lying, either. He did love Kiku enough to marry him, of course. He just never really thought about asking him like this.

"I did this to myself because I was scared that you'll say no…" Matthew mumbled shyly, and Kiku shook his head, then kissed the blond man on his bed.

"Of course I will marry you, Matthew! I… I want to, I definitely want to." Kiku answered, and the blond smiled happily. They kissed again, for longer this time, and Matthew peeked at the door and saw it cracked open, an angry looking Kumajirou standing behind it, glaring at the Canadian.

Matthew was probably going to be punished later…

* * *

><p>After the proposal, Kiku insisted they married as soon as possible, but also requested they did it in front of a judge, not in a church. Matthew was quick to agree. He didn't want to have to spend a load of money on some petty wedding party and plan for months on tuxes and decorations. They didn't have enough money for it, and they both were the calm-type. Unlike Alfred who, upon hearing the news, tried to convince the duo to throw a huge party in a different country for their marriage. They were quick to decline him, and he complained and kept persuading them.<p>

Kumajirou was less than happy, though. He was initially pissed that Matthew didn't consult him, and willingly threw himself at that Japanese man without thinking about the platinum blonde's feelings. He was also P.O.'d because Matthew finally got up the courage to ask Kumajirou to move out. The Canadian begged the pale man to find a place of his own, or to go back to their house and find a new housemate, but Kumajirou was stubborn and refused to leave the man alone with Kiku. Kiku was getting a little annoyed with the man's overstayed welcome, but he didn't mention it to Kumajirou directly. Instead, he would sneak into his room and pack up all of his things, leaving it by the door. It was a little rude, but Kiku simply wanted him gone.

Because of this horrible treatment, Matthew ended up collected new bruises, and even some cuts, to his personal collection. He hid them as best as he could, but he was running out of excuses. Kiku's eyes were like a hawk, and he was able to tell if Matthew attained a new injury, even through his clothes. Every time he spotted a new one, the blond had to think on his feet about how to change the subject or how to cover up the fact that Kumajirou was the one doing it to him. He knew it was wrong to be beaten, but he didn't want Kiku to overreact, or worse, the police to get involved. Mostly with Kiku's line of work.

Speaking of work, Matthew had quit a while ago. He knew it probably seemed a little suspicious, and Ludwig was one of those paranoid fellows who would investigate _everything_, but he couldn't live with being a policeman and a man of the underworld at the same time. And he couldn't exactly quit from selling drugs, either. It was strange, he was quite good at it, and his skills worried Kiku. The Japanese man had expressed his opinions about it before, but Matthew just wrote it off, telling his soon-to-be-husband that he was only doing what he could to keep them safe and happy.

Just a few days later, they were able to get their marriage license. They both dressed in formal clothes and celebrated the day by joining together on their bed in their house. Kumajirou had finally left after that, cursing at Matthew after he had copulated with Kiku. When Kumajirou left with all of his things and got into the taxi as Matthew and Kiku watched him from the kitchen window, Matthew felt his husband's hands on his hips.

"We can be extra loud now." He said seductively, and they dove back into their room for round two. When they were exhausted from all the sex, they laid in each other's arms, Kiku happy that they were finally together and would be for a long time, and Matthew happy that he rid himself of Kumajirou. He was happy about the marriage, too, but Kumajirou was a much bigger deal. He no longer had to deal with all the injuries and sexual advances from the man. He finally belonged to someone who loved him, and he loved that man in return.

A blinding and disorienting flash blinded the Canadian, and he blinked to try and focus his eyes again. Kiku was laughing softly beside him, holding up a camera and taking a few more pictures. Matthew put his hand up to try and block the lens, but Kiku straddled his husband and held his hand back, taking picture after picture of his new husband.

"Stop it, what're you doing, eh?" Matthew asked, smiling a little and still trying to cover his face.

"I am trying to get a decent picture of you on our wedding night." Kiku answered, taking more pictures and wiggling around so he could get Matthew's face. The Canadian snatched the camera from Kiku's hand, turning it over and snapping pictures of the embarrassed and shy Japanese man on top of him.

"Wait, give it back!" Kiku giggled shyly, putting his hands over the lens, but Matthew shook his head, pulling his hands away and snapping more pictures.

"I want to get decent pictures of you on our wedding night!" Matthew parroted in a joking manner, and he rolled them over, trapping his blushing husband on the bed beneath him and snapping more pictures. Kiku just smiled and tried to grab the camera, but Matthew held it out of his reach.

"Give me sexy, darling!" Matthew said, copying the voice of a snooty photographer. Kiku rolled his eyes and he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Give me my camera back!" He said in return, and Matthew laughed, kissing his husband and putting the camera in his hands.

"Don't delete those pictures, though!" Matthew demanded, kissing Kiku even more and tasting his husband for what could've been the thousandth time. Then, they heard the doorbell, and Matthew let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's seven at night, who could that be?" Matthew mumbled, mostly to himself. He and Kiku got up and dressed, making themselves look proper before they went to the door. Kiku was the one who pulled it open, and standing in the doorway was Ludwig, Alfred, and one other policeman. Alfred had a sad expression, but he stood his ground and said nothing.

"Kiku Honda?" Ludwig asked, and the Japanese man blinked and nodded, frowning a little at the group in front of him. "I have a warrant to search the premises."

Kiku looked shocked, and he shook his head at first.

"How did you get this warrant?" He asked politely, taking the paper from Ludwig and looking over it.

"We have some eyewitnesses that claim you are in possession of illegal drugs. May we come in, sir?" Ludwig explained, taking the file back and folding it up. Kiku let out an annoyed sigh, but nodded and opened the door completely, stepping out of the way.

"Please have some respect, though, and remove your shoes." Kiku requested, and the trio did as told. Matthew gave Alfred a worried look, and Alfred just shook his head, silently telling him that he wasn't the one who tipped them off.

"Alfred, check the outside and basement. I'll check this floor. You, stay with these two." Ludwig instructed, Alfred going straight to work and the third man, tall, burly, and a little dumb-looking, stayed with Matthew and Kiku. They moved into the kitchen so they could sit and wait comfortably, and Kiku made them some tea. The Japanese man didn't look too nervous, and Matthew relied on Kiku's stern face to keep himself from freaking out.

"Ludwig!" Alfred called from their small basement, and Ludwig quickly went. Kiku let out another sigh, putting the tea down and getting up, going over to the cabinet under the sink and fishing something out. When Ludwig and Arthur came back, Matthew found the two carrying what he believed to be two bags of marijuana, cocaine, and containers filled with LSD. Matthew shook his head in disbelief, and Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Kiku, I'm putting you under arrest." He announced, and the Japanese man stood, holding something in his hands.

"I understand." He said, then turned slowly, unsheathing the katana he had and pointing it towards Ludwig, "But I will not comply!"

"Kiku, don't!" Matthew tried, but Kiku advanced and swung the blade at the aware German. Ludwig slid out of the way, grabbing Matthew by his hair and shoving him in front of him as a human shield. Matthew let out a pained gasp, and Alfred's eyes flew open. Kiku didn't advance, but he kept his sword ready.

"Attack me, and you'll end up slicing him up. You're dating, aren't you?" Ludwig asked, noticing how Kiku glanced between Matthew and Ludwig.

"No." Kiku answered, then lifted his sword, ready to swing again, "We are married." With that said, he advanced again, swinging the sword up. Ludwig moved the squirming Matthew in the way, but Kiku was prepared for this. He halted the sword, then delivered a hard kick to the German's side, making him stumble back, but he didn't let go of Matthew.

"Don't use my brother as a shield!" Alfred yelled, then looked at Kiku, "And don't attack him!" When Kiku lifted his arms again, Alfred stepped in the way, grabbing Kiku's wrists and jerking them to the side, making him let go of the blade. The Japanese man let out a small yelp, then brought his foot up to kick the blond in front of him. Alfred endured the kick, spinning Kiku around and shoving him against the wall, restraining his arms behind his back. He took the cuffs he had off of his belt and cuffed Kiku, grabbing the chain in the middle and pulling him away from the wall, kicking the man's knees so he collapsed to the floor with an 'oomph' and he held him there.

Ludwig handcuffed Matthew, but he had an easier time with the compliant man. Matthew was more worried about Kiku than himself.

"Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him, please!" Matthew begged his brother as he was dragged out of the house and into a separate cop car than his husband. Ludwig was to be his escort to the station, while Alfred and the third man took the car with Kiku in the back. As they drove to the station, Matthew finally addressed Ludwig.

"Please don't do this… I know he had the stuff, but he was forced to do it!" Matthew pleaded, hoping his ex-boss would have a change of heart.

"I'm sorry, Matthew. He was in possession of illegal drugs. He has to be arrested." Ludwig answered.

"Then arrest me too! It was our house!" Matthew tried, wanting to stay with Kiku. Ludwig frowned and looked at the blond curiously.

"I am not going to arrest you, because you didn't know of the drugs." Ludwig answered the other blond, and Matthew shook his head.

"I knew all about them! Y-yeah, and I sold them too! I… I did… um… bad things with those drugs!" Matthew tried to sound convincing, but it was painfully obvious that he was lying. He did know about Kiku's work, but he didn't know he actually had the drugs in the house.

"I'm not going to arrest you." Ludwig repeated, continuing the drive. Matthew whimpered and leaned his head against the fencing between the back and front seats.

"Please, Ludwig… I don't want to be away from him…" He begged softly, and Ludwig just ignored him, arriving at the station quickly.

* * *

><p>Ivan was going for his daily stroll around the park in his large winter coat and his favourite light grey scarf. Well, it looked grey now. It might've been blue earlier, but if it was, all of the colour had been washed out from overuse. It was midday, and Ivan was humming a Russian lullaby to himself, looking across the busy street to see a mother pulling her daughter down the sidewalk. The daughter held a bright red balloon, and it flowed happily in the air as it trailed behind the duo.<p>

"Just appreciate what you have now and leave me alone!" He heard a soft but angry voice say. He looked down the sidewalk he was on to see a tall and elegant looking man leaning down and talking to a taxicab driver. Ivan kept walking towards them, wondering what the issue was.

"It's not enough money, sir. You need to give me the full thirty dollars." The cab driver replied to the albino-looking man. He gave a disgruntled groan and crossed his arms.

"I don't have thirty dollars." He said, running his hands through his silvery hair. Ivan laughed to himself, thinking how terrible it must be to not have enough money to get home. He was about to walk right past them when the thin man turned to him.

"Excuse me, do you have money I could borrow?" He asked kindly, his eyes sweet and his voice delicate. Ivan stopped walking and just stared at him blankly, adjusting his scarf so it covered more of his face. Ivan's purple eyes went from the man to the taxi driver, who looked just as annoyed.

"When will you pay me back?" Ivan asked, looking back up at the man with bored eyes.

"As soon as I get money." The man replied, and Ivan blinked at the answer.

"I want it back tomorrow." He said, taking out his wallet, "I have things to buy."

"Tomorrow? I don't think I could get it tomorrow…" The man said, giving a worried look.

"If you do not give to me by tomorrow, I will add interest by ten percent." Ivan said, holding out the money needed for the ride. The man looked at the money, tapping his foot in thought. Then he nodded and took it, handing it off to the man and getting his luggage from the trunk. Ivan watched this happen, then cleared his throat after the man drove away. The blond looked back at Ivan and frowned.

"What is it?"

"What is your name?" Ivan asked, taking one of the man's suitcases and helping him bring it into the house. He memorized the address quickly, placing the brown leather case next to the door on the inside.

"Kumajirou. Yours?" He asked in return, holding out his hand. Ivan stuck out a gloved mitt, taking the man's hand and shaking it politely.

"Ivan."

"You have a lot of clothes on…" Kumajirou noted, looking over the winter clothing. Ivan nodded a bit, letting go of Kumajirou's hand.

"They remind me of home, da?" Ivan mumbled, looking into Kumajirou's house.

"Would you like to come in?" He offered, but Ivan shook his head no.

"I must be getting home. If you do not pay me back tomorrow, I will add interest." Ivan said, then wrote down his own address and gave it to Kumajirou. "Pay me back on time."

* * *

><p>Kumajirou was lucky enough to scrape up enough money by the next day. He went to the man's address, double checking to make sure he had it down. When he arrived, though, he found the man being pulled into a cop car, battered and bruised. The cops looked pretty beaten up, too, and one cop had to be carried out to an ambulance van. Ivan spotted Kumajirou and smiled childishly before being shoved into the cop car. Kumajirou stared in shock, then kept walking, pretending like he didn't mean to go to that specific area. It was none of his business. He didn't know the man, and the man didn't know him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Francis is dead? Oh man, that's so unawesome…" Gilbert sighed out, leaning against the cell bars and looking across the hall to Kiku, Matthew, and Ivan, who were in the cell opposite of his. Kiku just nodded, leaning against the bars too.<p>

"Did you tip them off?" He asked the albino across from them, and Gilbert shook his head no.

"I was like a man of stone. The awesome me would never rat you guys out. Hell, I didn't even tell West about the plans. He found them under my bed." Gilbert promised, running his finger across his heart in a cross. Ivan was laying in one of the beds, and Matthew was sitting in the other. Gilbert pointed at Matthew and furrowed his brows.

"Who's the blond?" He asked, getting Matthew's attention.

"Your replacement." Kiku said, and Gilbert glared at the timid man. Matthew quickly looked down at his feet, wishing he would just turn invisible so he didn't have to feel the glare on him. "He is also my husband, so stop looking at him like that."

Gilbert frowned and stopped glaring and settled for giving Kiku a confused look.

"You're gay? I mean, it's not that it's unawesome, I just wasn't expecting it." Gilbert said quickly when Kiku's eyes narrowed, "I guess he's cute, for a guy." He said, making Matthew smile a little from the half-hearted compliment.

"What have you been doing in here?" Kiku asked, deciding to change the subject. Gilbert let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I've been digging a hole, but I don't think I'll be able to get out of here at the rate you guys are getting caught. They're going to get boss soon. How unawesome." He complained, thumbing at the bed where his hole was. Kiku just nodded, then looked over at Ivan and Matthew. Ivan was fast asleep, flinching a little in his dreams whenever he rolled onto one of his bruises, and Matthew looked like he was about to fall asleep himself. It was dark outside, and it had been for a while. Kiku went over to his husband, kneeling in front of him and running his hands through his hair.

"You can sleep if you want to. You are safe." Kiku said softly, looking into the tired violet eyes. Matthew just nodded a little, tilting his head against Kiku's soft hands.

"You'll sleep with me, right?" Matthew asked in a whisper and Kiku nodded in response. Matthew smiled and they shared a short kiss. Gilbert looked away, uncomfortable with the PDA, but he didn't say anything about it. Matthew lay on his side, his back pressed against the wall so there was enough room for Kiku to squeeze in. Kiku went back to the bars, sitting down behind them.

"Gilbert, do you really think they'll catch boss?" The albino gave the Japanese man his attention again, and he sat too.

"I think they have a good chance. Ludwig is an awesome police officer, and if he's caught all of you already, he must be on boss' heels." The Prussian said confidently, supporting his brother more than Antonio. "Of course, boss is pretty sly. He probably got rid of all the evidence already."

Kiku nodded, and the door leading to the stairs opened up.

"Suélteme! Bastardo! Puta! Pinche puta! Pendejo!" They heard their boss cry out from the entrance. Kiku and Gilbert watched as the man was forced into one of the jail cells by Ludwig himself.

"Shut up!" Ludwig growled out, locking the door and not even releasing the handcuffs on the Spaniard.

"Besa mi culo, puto! Yo cago en la leche de tu puta madre!" Antonio spat out, pressing his face against the bars to glare at Ludwig as he went up the stairs. When the man was gone, his glare moved to Gilbert and Kiku.

"Which one of you pendejos ratted us out?" He yelled, waking up Ivan and Matthew. The two went up against the bars too, and Kiku shook his head.

"None of us did. We were all arrested over the past few days, sir." Kiku answered honestly, and Antonio rarely doubted the man.

"Then why the hell are we in jail!" He yelled again, kicking the bars and pacing around the room. Gilbert pressed his cheeks against the bars, trying to look at his boss.

"I heard they got a tip from an outside source!" He announced, and Antonio kicked the bed. It moved, but he paid it no mind.

"Do you know _who?_" Antonio questioned his ex-employee, going against the bars again. Gilbert shook his head no, then backed up and sat down on the bed. Antonio growled and kicked the bars again squirming against the handcuffs he was still in. Kiku watched his boss pace and Matthew and Ivan went back to their beds. Ivan fell asleep, but Matthew tried to think of who would rat them out.

"Do you think it could have been your maid?" Matthew called out, rubbing his forehead in thought as he laid on the stiff bed. Antonio scoffed loudly, going back to the bars.

"Chingate. Mi Romanito would never do something like this!" Antonio said confidently. Matthew sighed and shook his head.

"It seems like the only reasonable answer to me. He was the only person who knew what we were doing without being a part of it, eh." Matthew explained, and Antonio fell quiet, thinking over it. He had been acting strange before Antonio got arrested, and he stayed in a separate room most of the time…

"Ay Dios mio…. Pinche idiota! Pinche puta! Perra! Maricón!" Antonio nearly screeched, kicking the bars once more, then slamming his foot against the bed. Then, the door to the stairs opened again and in ran Romano, heading straight for Antonio's cell.

"Puta!" Antonio growled when he saw Romano, going up to him and trying to kick him through the bars, but his foot wouldn't fit. Romano gasped and little and glared at the man.

"What did you call me, bastard? Don't take your anger out on me!" Romano growled out, kicking the bars too, then sticking his hand through and grabbing Antonio's shirt, pulling him against the bars into a kiss. Kiku's cheeks burned a little and he looked away, and Gilbert stayed on his bed, shaking his head. Antonio protested against the kiss at first, but when he started getting tongue, he happily kisses back, unable to wrap his arms around his maid since he was still cuffed. When they pulled away, Romano blushed a little and backed up.

"What was with the name calling, anyway, ass?" The Italian asked his boss, frowning a little and looking hurt. Antonio shook his head, smiling from the kiss.

"I was overreacting." Antonio said with a slight lisp. Romano just rolled his eyes and kissed his lover through the bars again.

"Asshole." He growled, "Take good care of it." He whispered, then started walking towards the entrance again. When the doors closed, Antonio chuckled.

"Well, it wasn't Romanito." He said happily, rolling the key he now had in his mouth underneath his tongue.

"A kiss made you sure of this?" Kiku asked nervously, wondering if his boss was whipped. Antonio laughed and laid down on the bed.

"Sí."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you put him in <em>which<em> cell?" Alfred yelled at his boss, covering his mouth.

"The third one in the middle on the left side." Ludwig answered, filling out reports and looking annoyed, "Why?"

"Um… I think you should move him." Alfred said nervously, "There's kind of… a hole in that cell."

"What?" Ludwig asked flatly, glaring at his employee. The American laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's been there for a while, I thought I told you…" Alfred said, his voice wavering from nerves. Ludwig growled a little, then went back to filing his report.

"Move Antonio wherever you see fit, then. Move him in with Matthew and the others." Ludwig instructed, and Alfred nodded, quickly going down the stairs and into the room. He ran to Antonio's cell to see the Spaniard laying on the bed. Luckily, he hadn't moved the mattress…

Alfred unlocked the door and stepped in, startling the man, but he held up his hands.

"I'm just transferring you to the cell with Mattie in it." Alfred said, and Antonio relaxed. He stood and let Alfred grab his arms tightly, pushing him out of the cell and towards Kiku's, unlocking the door and shoving the man in.

"Hey, dude, I'd unlock your cuffs and everything, but Ludwig said he was going to force you to wear them until tomorrow." Alfred said apologetically, and Antonio smiled at him.

"Hijo de tu puta madre." Antonio purred out with a smile on his lips. Alfred kept smiling, and he forced out a laugh.

"Right… right…" He said, totally unaware of what he was just called. He made sure the door was locked, then looked over at Gilbert, then went back upstairs. Kiku was sitting on the bed Matthew was laying on, and Antonio went over to him.

"Kiku, besame." Antonio said, and Kiku tilted his head up in confusion.

"H-huh?" He asked, but before Antonio would repeat himself, he brought his face down and kissed the Japanese man, right in front of a shocked Matthew.

"H-hey! Stop that!" Matthew gasped out, grabbing Kiku's shoulders and pulling him away from the crazy Spaniard. Kiku looked dizzy and ashamed and a line of drool was linked between the two, but snapped when Antonio pulled back further. Matthew glared at Antonio for the first time.

"Stay away from my husband!" He said, his voice soft but filled with hate. Antonio glared in return, and Kiku pulled the key from between his lips. When Matthew saw it, his glare dropped and he raised a brow.

"Romano gave it to me." Antonio said proudly, licking his lips. Kiku looked up at his boss from the key, then nodded, already knowing what was going to happen now. He slid they key back into his mouth, then laid down with Matthew, who put a protective arm around the man. Antonio just chuckled a bit, then went over to where Ivan lay. He kicked the bed roughly, waking up the dangerous Russian.

"Get on the top bunk." Antonio demanded, and Ivan complied silently, climbing up onto the top bunk so Antonio wouldn't have to struggle with the climb.

"Goodnight!" Antonio called out happily.

"Shut the hell up!" Gilbert replied, just wanting to go to bed already, "And stop having a gay fest over there! Totally unawesome…"


	12. Chapter 11: Punch To The Gut

Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan is holding me at gunpoint until I write up another chapter, so here it goes. Let's all pray she doesn't blow this guy's brains all over the computer screen, eh? Ehehehe….

* * *

><p>The cell was cramped with all four previous drug dealers in once, and over the few days they were in there, it drove them to the end of their patience. Matthew stayed in the corner of the cell with his knees to his chest, preferring to be quietly ignored than ranted at by Antonio, who had been giving the other two shit in both Spanish and English. He even shouted at Gilbert some times, but less often than the two closest to him. When he got his cuffs off, he claimed the bunk above Ivan's, to show he was still superior over his employees, no matter what situation they were in.<p>

Kiku was getting fidgety in the tight space, always rubbing his hands together nervously and glancing around, almost like he was guilty of something. Matthew knew what was wrong, too. Kiku just needed to be doing something, be it cleaning or folding paper. He couldn't just sit in a cell all day, thinking of nothing. His nervousness grew slowly, and whenever Antonio snapped at him, he would snap back, something he usually never did. They would end up yelling at each other for almost an hour until Gilbert or Ivan got in the middle of it.

Speaking of Ivan, he didn't exactly look much different than the first day they were there. But his looks hid his true emotions with skill, and whenever the sun went down, he turned into an almost demonic beast that would beat you within an inch of your life if you pissed him off. Antonio and Ivan had gotten into plenty of fights because of this, and Kiku would yell at them to stop, which they wouldn't until one of the policemen came down to shut us up.

Gilbert was lucky he had a cell to himself. Of course, the solitude was driving him insane, and he constantly muttered to himself or to random birds that really liked to perch on his cell window. Sometimes he would work on his little hole he was digging, but the constant visitations of random police people were keeping him from completing it in time.

Before they were transferred to an actual prison, Ludwig came down and demanded to talk to Matthew. The timid blond boy came up to the bars quickly, trying to ignore the death glares Antonio and Ivan were giving him. It wasn't that they were angry at him, and Matthew knew this. They were just anxious. Hell, Matthew was too. They obviously couldn't tell, and they didn't notice, but every night, Matthew would go first to Ivan, removing his scarf and dunking it in the toilet, putting it back on when it was dry. For Antonio, he simply spat at him when he was sleeping. He didn't do anything to Kiku, of course. They were married, and no matter how agitated he was, he could never hurt his love.

When he went up to greet Ludwig, the blue-eyed man glared at the other three prisoners, making sure they were at least out of ear-shot. Then he bent his head a little closer, looking down at the shorter, nervous boy.

"Are you sure you want to be arrested? I could take you home right now." Ludwig offered. Matthew smiled at him, thinking how sweet it was of him to be so worried over such an insignificant person like himself. Matthew shook his head at the offer, putting his hands on the cold metal bars.

"It's okay, sir. I don't mind, as long as I stay with Kiku." Matthew whispered, his cheeks tinted red when he mentioned his husband. The taller blond nodded in thought, holding his hands behind his back and still staring down at Matthew.

"I can arrange that." He muttered, "I just worry for you. I don't want you getting hurt. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I won't get hurt." Matthew reassured his former boss, offering another smile, "I'll be fine with Kiku, no matter where we are."

Ludwig let out a long sigh, then glared at the other inhabitants, noticing Antonio snarling at him much like an animal. Well, he was quite the animal to Ludwig, and the blond sneered back. He couldn't tell at first, but Kiku had been listening in with an anxious ear, still rubbing his hands against one another. Just when Ludwig was about to leave, Kiku got to his feet and stood beside Matthew, shocking both blondes and gripping the cell bars.

"Take Matthew. I do not care what he says to you, I do not want him to go to jail." He said, and Ivan and Antonio heard this and perked their ears with interest. Matthew looked at his husband in shock and slight annoyance.

"Kiku, I'm staying with you." He said flatly, and Ludwig listened to the two as they fought quietly.

"No you are not. You are going home, where you are safe." Kiku replied, shaking his head and looked at his husband.

"I'm not going home. I'm going to jail with you!" Matthew fought, crossing his arms.

"I do not want you there."

"I don't want to be without you."

"Matthew, stop it. You are not going to jail if you do not have to."

"I follow you wherever you go. We're married, Kiku. I'm not going to wait at home like some useless housewife until you come home."

"You cannot handle yourself in jail. I know how you are." Kiku finally resorted to what he truthfully thought, and it hurt Matthew. Everyone always thought he was extremely weak, physically and mentally. Sure, he looked weak, but he grew up with Alfred! You had to have some sort of strength when living with that annoying brat!

Matthew put his hands on his hips and glared at Kiku, then looked at the silent Ludwig, who's stoic expression never wavered.

"Do you think I'm weak, too, eh?" Matthew questioned with a soft but angry voice, his violet eyes narrowing. Ludwig's lips curled into a frown, and he brought a hand to the back of his neck.

"I think I have men who could better handle themselves in the face of danger…" Ludwig finally settled with, but his way of beating around the bush with the real answer just made Matthew that much more angry. He flicked his head to Antonio and Ivan behind him, his hands still on his hips and his glare hateful.

"And you two?" He questioned, his voice raising in decibels.

"I use you for your brains, not your strength." Antonio answered flatly, waving a hand at the question as if it were a bad scent in the room. "Honestly, creo que you are very weak."

"I dink same." Ivan agreed softly, not looking embarrassed or pitiful about this. Matthew's eyes narrowed to slits, and he started tapping his foot in aggravation. He's never been _this_ pissed off before, at least, not since Alfred ate the last of his maple syrup.

"You… you all…." Matthew growled out, crossing his arms and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down. He could feel the curl atop his head twitching along with his anger. Kiku rubbed his hands together again, watching his husband in shock as this new side of Matthew was shown.

"Do I seriously look that weak, eh? I thought I proved how strong I was when I took down Arthur all by myself! I thought I proved it when I shot his fucking leg! I am not weak! I am strong! I'm probably stronger than all of you! I bet if I really wanted to, I could break this fucking bar!" Matthew nearly screamed, kicking the metal cell with almost superhuman strength, denting the cylindrical metal drastically. Ludwig backed up in shock, but didn't speak. He didn't want to get in Matthew's line of fire.

"I am going to jail, and it doesn't matter if I deserve it or not! I'm going to go, and I'm going to beat the shit out of anyone and everyone who thinks I'm weak!" Matthew ranted, stomping his feet and clenching his hands into tight fists, his shoulders shaking in rage. Antonio seemed to take this as a challenge, and he crossed his arms, eyes glinting with a dark lust for a fight.

"De veras?" He questioned the infuriated boy, "I bet if we fought right now, you would run off, crying to your little boyfriend!"

"Don't fuck with me, wog!" Matthew spat out, pointing a threatening finger at the man.

"Que dices? What did you just call me?" Antonio growled out, stepping up and getting in the blond man's face.

"I called you a wog. I have more, too. Cholo-wannabe! Coconut! Dago! Fucking spic!" Matthew was screaming now, his face filled with a pent-up rage of years spent unnoticed and ignored. Antonio drew his hand back, leaving the palm open and fingers wide, and he delivered the hardest bitch-slap he could deliver across the Canadian's face.

Kiku gasped and shoved himself between the two, pushing Antonio back with both of his hands defensively. Antonio stumbled back, but his rage wasn't dulled. He squeezed his fists together, cracking each and every knuckle with an intimidating snap. Ludwig demanded Antonio to stop, thinking that Matthew would back out, now that he got hurt.

He was terribly wrong, though, and Matthew regained his composure and gently nudged Kiku out of the way, his glare still present and his left cheek a burning red.

"Matthew, stop this, this is not smart!" Kiku tried, but the blond ignored him, his entire being screaming for blood. Gilbert was watching from his cell, hanging lazily from the bars and smirking in entertainment. He also thought Matthew would be going down, since he did look awfully weak, and he couldn't wait to see what hell Antonio had planned for the boy.

"Matthew, he's stronger than you think." Ludwig warned, but he got the middle finger as a response.

Antonio made the first move, drawing back a fist and thrusting it forward with half of his strength, thinking he could knock the boy down in one hit. Matthew dodged the blow entirely, as if he were seeing it in slow motion. He sneaked a fast and powerful fist upward, driving it into the gut of his boss, making the man grunt in pain.

It shocked everyone when they saw Antonio stepping backwards, holding his stomach in pain. He was doubled over and wincing, trying to stay on both feet. Matthew's eyes narrowed and he watched without a glint of guilt or worry in his eyes as Antonio dropped to his knees, holding onto his middle like he was holding in his organs.

"Pen… pendejo…" Antonio forced out as his body shook from the pain. He never knew someone could hit that hard. And Antonio usually had a high tolerance for pain. Being brought to his knees like this was not only humiliating, it horrified him.

Gilbert was the one who broke the tense silence, throwing both fists in the air and cheering with a loud "Woo-hoo! Matthew is totally awesome!"

Ludwig looked back at his brother with a shocked face as the albino celebrated by himself, then turned back to the situation in front of him. He unlocked the door quickly, shoving Matthew and Kiku to the back of the cell with Ivan so they wouldn't escape. He grabbed the quivering Antonio by both arms and forced him to his feet, dragging him to a different cell, remembering which one had a hole in it. He locked the other three in their cell, holding Antonio up by his forearm as he did this.

He led the now gagging man to a new cell, helping him to one of the beds and backing away quickly before he spewed all over the floor. Ludwig scoffed a little, deciding he would make Alfred clean it up. At least he wasn't puking blood….

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked coldly, keeping his eyes on the still shivering Antonio. The man glared at Ludwig, but it wasn't as strong as before. He hunched forward, still feeling the waves of pain from a single punch bounce around in his gut. Ludwig shook his head, then stepped out of the cell, locking the man in the room alone. He went back over to Matthew's cell, tapping on the bars and getting the still angry blond's attention. He went up to the bars, his eyes still narrowed in a glare.

"You want a punch to the gut, too?" He growled, and Ludwig shook his head quickly, packing up from the bars.

"I trust you. You're strong enough to handle yourself in jail. Now I'm worried about the other inmates." He muttered honestly, and Matthew's rage faded slightly. His glare was no longer present, but he didn't smile either.

"Good." Matthew spat, turning away from the police man and sitting on the bed he and Kiku shared. Kiku was standing in Matthew's corner, rubbing his hands together again, and Ivan sat on the bed across the cell from the blond, watching him closely. Matthew didn't acknowledge the glare and rested against the stone wall, closing his eyes and sighing.

Ludwig turned back to Gilbert, who was whispering to another yellow bird in his window, and he sighed. Now it seemed Gilbert was the weakest one in this whole group…

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were all collected in a bus, already filled with gruff and angry looking men. The driver was fenced off of the rest of them, and all the windows had bars going across them. Antonio stepped in first, no longer throwing up from Matthew's fist. He had a terrible bruise there, but no one but him knew about it. He spotted an isolated seat in the back and headed there, ignoring the insults and jabs from the others. He had been handcuffed tightly behind his back, so he couldn't do much.<p>

Matthew was behind him, also heading for the back with Kiku. He couldn't ride on a bus without sitting beside a window, which is why he was heading for the back. Just in case he got sick, no one would have to see. Kiku followed after his husband closely, ignoring the men and clinging to Matthew's shirt. While Antonio was walking, one man grabbed the Spaniard's wrist and shoved him back, making him stumble back against Matthew, who yelped and glared at the ass who shoved his boss.

Sure, Matthew was still pissed at Antonio for calling him weak, but he worked for him. Even if he was forced into it, his morals wouldn't let some stranger pick on someone he knew. Matthew helped Antonio to his feet, then spat at the man, getting him in the face. The man stood quickly, the same height as Matthew and glaring at him dangerously. Kiku pushed Matthew along, not wanting him to get in another fight.

Kiku wasn't entirely sure what to think of Matthew right now. His display of strength yesterday was impressive, but he wasn't sure when his strength ran out. He didn't know that side of Matthew as well as the rest of him, and he didn't want him getting hurt any time soon. Matthew and the man glared at each other for a bit longer, but Kiku got Matthew to the seat by the window quickly, sitting beside him and sighing. Antonio was across the walkway from them, rubbing his stomach gently and keeping his eyes down.

Ivan walked down the narrow space next. He obviously intimidated the other passengers, but he paid them no mind and walked down, sitting beside Antonio like a body guard.

"I protect boss, da?" Ivan murmured like a puppy, and Antonio nodded.

"You will get a raise when we get out of here." Antonio replied, staring out the barred up window. Gilbert stepped aboard, a yellow bird resting on his head, and a second one tweeting on his shoulder. He looked a little strange like this, and he sat beside an annoyed man. The man glared at the birds as they sang and flapped about, but he said nothing and stared out the window.

The bus started moving, the prisoners talking loudly and a few fights almost breaking out. Kiku kept Matthew in his seat. Ever since he blew his top off yesterday, he had been itching for another opportunity to show off his strength. Kiku wanted to put an end to this, somehow, and he had an idea of how.

Matthew had just gotten into another verbal fight with the guys, about to punch him, but Kiku grabbed his sleeve and tugged him down. He leaned in close to his husband, then whispered to him, "Stop being such an empty-headed fool like your brother."

Matthew stared at Kiku with wide violet eyes, then he turned his eyes to his lap, then the man who looked ready to continue their brawl. He turned his head down again, playing with the chain on his cuffs shyly, his old personality coming back tenfold.

"Maple… I'm sorry." He muttered softly, and the man lost interest and left him alone. Kiku smiled a little, happy his plan worked, and he held Matthew's hand discreetly. His shy, adorable, but definitely not weak Matthew was back. Matthew kept his head against the window, closing his eyes and now worrying about his motion sickness.

A lot of guys were trying to pick fights with Antonio, but if one of them got too close or said something that rubbed Ivan the wrong way, the bulky Russian would deliver a nice, clean punch to the offender's face. He managed to make one fall unconscious, and the men lessened their jeers. Gilbert remained quite untouched. No one wanted a piece of the mentally unstable guy who talked to birds.

They arrived at the prison, each of them being checked in accordingly. Ludwig had called in previously, and they fixed Kiku and Matthew with a cell to themselves. Antonio got put with a bulky, slightly intimidating man who eyed him strangely. Ivan got put with a skinnier boy who looked nervous and scared, and the Russian was sucked into thoughts of why that man was in prison. Gilbert had a cell to himself, luckily, and he continued his chatter to the birds.

When Antonio was introduced to the stranger, he immediately begged to be put in a different cell. The way that man stared at him unnerved the Spaniard, but the guards wouldn't let him change cell mates. The man stared at Antonio from the top bunk, smirking.

"Hey there. You Mexican?" He asked, and Antonio clung to the cell bars, his shoulders stiffening.

"Spanish." He answered, and the man scoffed.

"That's a language, not an ethnicity, babe." The idiot on the top bunk said with confidence, and Antonio let out a sigh. He heard the man coming down from the bunks and stepping up behind the aggravated Antonio.

Antonio glanced over his shoulder to see the man standing behind him with that horny, I'm-only-gay-in-jail expression.

"Ay Dios mio…" He grumbled, then turned and kicked the man in the throat. He usually tried to stay away from kicking people in the neck, mostly because he didn't like stretching his leg like that, but this perverted bastard deserved it in Antonio's point of view. The man gagged and stumbled back, falling onto the lower bunk bed and rubbing his throat.

"You bitch!" He coughed out, and Antonio shoved his foot down on the man's crotch, pressing down enough to make him squeal.

"Bastardo. Keep tus manos to yourself, and we won't have a problem. Top bunk is mine, tambien." Antonio hissed out, laying down the law like the boss he was. The man nodded quickly, wanting to get Antonio's foot off of his junk as quickly as possible. Antonio climbed up to the top and laid down, sighing to himself and getting comfortable.

"If I need you for pleasure reasons, I'll just tear your dick off and use that." Antonio said with a wave of his hand and a smirk on his lips. He knew he wouldn't need him, since they would be breaking out very soon.

Over in Ivan's cell, he had busied himself with interrogating the nervous looking man.

"Vat is your name?" Ivan questioned, staring at the timid man as he begged the guards to be put in a different cell. He stopped his screaming long enough to look back at Ivan, shivering in his shoes and gripping the bars tighter.

"Call me Latvia." He mumbled, "That's what my friends called me."

"Latvia? Like country Latvia?" Ivan asked, surprised this timid young looking boy would give himself the name of a nation. There was no way he could be so strong or powerful.

"Yes." The man answered, then shook the bars and pleaded for the guards. Ivan stood from the bed, the creak alerting poor Latvia that Ivan moved. Latvia spun his head around quickly, only to see the overwhelmingly taller man standing just behind him, staring him down like a stain on the ground.

"Latvia, vat are you here for?" Ivan asked in a growl, trapping the guy against the cold bars. Blue eyes stared into violet, and his shaking increased.

"M-murder…" He breathed out, almost too scared to talk. His voice had gone up a pitch in fear, and now he truly looked like a young boy to the Russian. Ivan's eyebrows rose in interest, and he lowered his head slightly.

"Tell me about it, da?" Ivan requested, and Latvia nodded slowly, still shivering. Ivan stepped away from the boy, giving him his personal space back.

"Me and my friends… well… we met online…" Latvia stammered, holding his hands to his mouth nervously as he spoke, "We all knew someone we didn't know at school… a-and since we didn't know each other, w-we decided to work together to… get rid of him."

Ivan crossed his arms slowly, but even the slow action made the platinum blond boy flinch. He let out a wavering sigh, then brought his hands down to the orange shirt he was wearing, twisting it shyly.

"We were caught… a-and… W-we're all on d-death row, b-but my sentence was prolonged because of n-new evidence… the others are…" Tears stung little Latvia's eyes, but he bit them back and nervously glanced at the intimidating man in front of him.

"Latvia." Ivan murmured, tasting the name on his lips as he looked the boy up and down, "I do not like it. Give me real name."

Latvia shook his head, wanting to keep his identity private, in order to keep himself from going crazy. He had always been a timid boy, but being put into prison sucked all the power he had in him, no matter how small it was. He wanted to keep control over at least one thing.

Ivan's eyes narrowed at this show of disobedience, and he was sure to take that away from him. One way or another. However, since he was away from his boss, he needed to do something to keep him entertained…

"Fine. Latvia, you will keep name to self. But, you work for me now." Ivan announced, enjoying the horrified face this child-like man showed. His hands rungs at the orange shirt even tighter and he looked down at his feet.

"Your first mission is to get me scarf. I like vite, but if vite is not available…" Ivan leaned in close to the immensely shorter man, his white canines showing in a dangerous snarl, "Make it of inmate's skin, da?"

"D-d-d-da…." Latvia stuttered weakly, his legs shaking like jelly in a bumpy car. Ivan's snarl turned into a childish smile and he went back to his bunk, laying down and closing his eyes.

Gilbert might have gotten a cell to himself, but he certainly wasn't alone. He knew everyone thought he was nuts, and he wanted it that way. He continued whispering to the birds that came along with him, knowing that he wasn't crazy, because these two birds actually understood him. They had been getting him all the important keys from the guards when they weren't looking, and Gilbert already had enough to safely get out of here. He whispered to one of the birds again, instructing it to hand the keys to Kiku and Antonio, knowing well that they knew of those two strange birds.

The only problem he saw in his plans was that they didn't have a key to get out of the gate at the front of the prison. Sure, they could climb it, but that was a horrible waste of time. They could be shot down by then… He originally thought Antonio would have a plan already for the final gate, but seeing him be brought to his knees in one punch made Gilbert question the man.

And it wasn't a good thing to question Antonio…

* * *

><p>They took their lunch and time outdoors in shifts. Luckily, Antonio and his group seemed to be on the same schedule. Ivan tugged Latvia along with him when they gathered together at one table after getting their crappy prison food. Antonio eyed the quivering boy, but he didn't question Ivan. Mostly because the Russian had been one of his most loyal employees, so he figured this boy was just a hobby of his.<p>

"Kiku, you still have the key, si?" Antonio asked, getting to the point quickly. Gilbert looked at the Japanese man curiously, wondering what key they were talking about.

Kiku nodded, patting his chest lightly, "We have to hurry with the plan, though, or else it will heal around the key."

"Well, if it heals, we'll just dig it out again." Antonio grumbled, tapping his fingers against his chin in thought. Gilbert leaned forward on his bench, sitting beside Antonio, and he looked at the Spaniard.

"I don't get it. The key heals?" He asked, feeling a little unintelligent for not understanding.

"No, wounds heal." Antonio answered, glaring at the man, "The key is under Kiku's skin."

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock, and he looked at Kiku, a wicked smile on his face, "No way, really? That's totally awesome!"

"No it is not! It hurts!" Kiku scolded, making the albino man frown and sit back down. Matthew rubbed Kiku's shoulder comfortingly. He knew how much it hurt. He watched Kiku do it.

"Anyway, Gilbert, you have the rest of the keys, right?" Antonio asked, eyeing a guard that was walking about, keeping his voice low. Gilbert nodded quickly, digging into his food.

"The birds brought them to you and Kiku. Under your mattresses." He said, showing a disgusted face towards the food. He looked at the passing guard and called out to him, "Hey! Where's your beer, eh?"

The guard ignored the ranting man and kept walking, shaking his head a little. Antonio just sighed and slapped Gilbert's head, getting a whine from the noisy man.

"We're trying to stay inconspicuous." Antonio grumbled, poking at his mush with his fork and glaring at it.

"Well, when will we do this?" Matthew finally asked, piping up in his meek little voice.

"It has to be tomorrow. That's when Romano will be here." Antonio answered with certainty, stabbing his fork into his strangely coloured food and standing. Then, out of nowhere, a hand came down on Antonio's shoulder, spinning him around to face his cell mate and two other men.

"Yeah, this is the Mexican whore!" His cell mate growled, and his two buddies started cracking their knuckles and pounding their fists against open hands. Antonio glowered at them, preparing himself for the fight about to ensue.

"I told you, I'm Spanish!" Antonio growled in return, but Ivan stepped between them, holding out an arm to protect his boss.

"Nyet, Boss. You are injured. I will do." Ivan said calmly, and Antonio's glare faded. The Spaniard smirked and crossed his arms, sitting back down.

"Gracias." He thanked the man, keeping his eyes on the small cluster as Ivan stepped forward, glaring down at the three buff men. They didn't waver at all, though, and charged at the tall man to take him down. Latvia, who still sat at the table, watched with fear in his eyes, shivering still. He knew those three men were quite strong, and was worried for Ivan's safety.

The Russian didn't seem too panicked, though, and he stuck his hands out, catching two men by the forehead and keeping them out of arms reach. He swung his foot out to shove the third back, sending him into the table behind him. He tightened his grip on the other two, lifting them up off the ground. They squirmed and kicked, tugging at his arms to make him let go, but Ivan just smiled and tossed them away, stepping towards the man who had landed on the table.

The man, Antonio's cell mate, was rolling around on the metal table, howling in pain from what was probably a broken arm. This didn't stop the vicious Russian, and he bent forward, gripping his orange shirt and tugging him into the air.

Russia groped around on the table for a short while, glaring deep into the man's eyes, but still smiling. He got a hold of a food tray, smacking the thin metal over the man's tattooed head. The tray bent from the force, and the inmate's eyes rolled around in his head. Ivan dropped the man, lifting the tray to strike him again, when he heard a loud cracking noise coming from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Latvia behind him, holding up a metal cup after striking one of the other prisoners in the head. He was still shaking, but he seemed to have knocked the man out. Ivan's smile returned and he stood up straight, turning around to face Latvia head-on.

The blond boy squeaked in fear, dropping the cup and backing away from the Russian's advancing hand, and was shocked to feel the thick extremity patting his head.

"Good, Latvia." Ivan praised the small man, then was confronted by a group of guards who held out their guns and tasers. Antonio was about to stand, but Gilbert grabbed the man's arm to keep him on the bench. The men cuffed Ivan and Latvia, then dragged the other three prisoners out of the cafeteria.

"Ivan… is now out of the question. How unawesome." Gilbert muttered, and Antonio looked at the albino questioningly. Gilbert rolled his eyes and sighed, scraping his plate clean as he spoke, "They're going to isolate him. No one gets out of there."


	13. Chapter 12: Hey, Let's Break Out

I have this horrible habit of opening five Microsoft word documents, all with half written stories and fanfics. Then my computer slows down like hell, because of all of the word documents. Let's see, I have this one open, an CanAme one, a Swederland story, and a RusCan story. I also had an original story starting, but I just deleted it xD

* * *

><p>It was way past midnight, and the alarms were blaring and there were spotlights everywhere. The whole place was on lockdown, and deep in the recesses of the isolation hall, Ivan sat in his cell beside Latvia's cell, tapping his foot and muttering to himself "They will get out, they will get out." He wanted to be with them as they broke out, but he knew it would be impossible.<p>

Down at the main entrance of the prison, Antonio, Matthew, Kiku, and Gilbert were racing towards the main gate where Gilbert's pet bird was. The bird was given the key, and was busy trying to unlock the gate so they wouldn't have to stop and risk getting caught. Just as they were about to reach the metal bars, a bright floodlight poured down on them, making all four prisoners flinch and cover their faces.

"Prisoners in sight! Shoot if necessary!" A voice over the loudspeaker rang out. Antonio growled and darted for the gate just as the bird finished unlocking it. He shoved his way past the metal gate, running fast enough to miss the bullets raining down after him. He was out of sight in no time, and Matthew and Kiku tried to follow behind him. However, just as they reached the gate, a few yells and demands for them to freeze came to their ears.

"Go, just go!" Matthew yelled at Kiku, hoping he could hear him over the sirens. They continued to run towards the gate, and they were almost out, but a few shots were heard, and Matthew cried out in pain and collapsed. Kiku made a u-turn and power-slid beside Matthew, rolling him onto the side and seeing the wounds in his arm and side.

"Run!" Matthew ordered, but Kiku stayed beside him. Gilbert was trying to hide in some of the bushes, but he was found and caught easily. The prison guards surrounded Kiku and Matthew, their guns aimed at the duo. Kiku had bent over the injured blond protectively, yelling at them in Japanese whenever they got close. One guard came up behind Kiku, though, and grabbed him by his hair and tugged him away. The man kicked and screamed, trying to get out of the guard's grip, but the guard held onto him and threw cuffs on him.

Matthew was surrounded by the others, and Kiku couldn't see him anymore, which just made him panic even more.

"Matthew!" He yelled out, trying to scream over the sirens and alarms, "Matthew! Matthew! Let go of me! Matthew!"

"Shut up!" The guard holding onto Kiku yelled, using the handle of his gun to knock the Japanese man in the head, rendering him silent for a few seconds. His head lulled and he felt something cold run down his forehead, but when the initial shock of being hit died down, he just started yelling again.

"Matthew!" He cried, but the guard stuck him again to try and shut him up. After a few more knocks to the head, Kiku had fallen unconscious, and wasn't able to see his husband moved back into the prison on a stretcher. Matthew was groaning and gripping his side in pain, but he was told not to touch the wound. That didn't stop him from gripping the injury, though, and his hand was constantly smacked away.

"Stop that. You're such a baby." One of the guards scolded him, and Matthew scoffed weakly, his hands shaking and covered in his own blood. He could feel his leg throbbing, too, and the pain was just beginning to numb.

"We'll bring him to the medical ward, then transfer him out first thing in the morning." One of the guards instructed, and Matthew shook his head.

"K-Kiku." He grunted, and one of the guards told him to stay quiet.

Gilbert was simply being walked to the cells, and he didn't try and fight it. If he was lucky, they would just put him back in his cell with a tap on the wrists. Then he could try again another day. However, when he saw the injured Matthew carried off on a stretcher, he couldn't help but strain to see if he was alright. The guard holding him shook him roughly to keep Gilbert from looking, and they continued towards the prison.

Only a few seconds later, Gilbert saw the unconscious and bleeding Kiku dragged towards the prison, making him even more nervous. Dammit, no one was supposed to be injured…

He glanced over his shoulder at the gate that was being locked again. At least Antonio got out. Maybe he'll start planning to help them out.

* * *

><p>"Where are the others, bastard?" Romano questioned his boyfriend when Antonio opened the passenger door and got in the car.<p>

"They weren't fast enough." Antonio said, closing the door and sinking back in his seat, letting out a sigh, "Just drive."

"…. Ok." Romano murmured, starting up the car that was hidden behind thick foliage, and he started driving away, "Where are we going?"

"Your house." Antonio instructed, and Romano frowned and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"My house is your house, you know." Romano pointed out, and Antonio sighed, then reclined his seat and laid on his side, facing the driving Italian.

"Then go to my house." Antonio grumbled. He was in no mood to talk, even if it was with his beautiful Romano. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his forehead, trying to lull himself to sleep, but all he could think of was the scream he heard over the sirens, and how he didn't even try and go back. He felt like shit for leaving his employees behind, and he knew he would have to get them out soon.

Romano let out an annoyed sigh and was about to start cursing at the tired man beside him, but when he saw Antonio's annoyed expression, he shut his mouth and moved his eyes back on the road. The house was quite far, and Romano had a feeling that all Antonio would want right now was to lay down in his bed. The Italian carefully moved one hand over to Antonio's head, running his fingers through the man's hair. Antonio cracked one eye open and looked at the driver as his hair was played with.

"What're you doing?" Antonio murmured, and Romano shrugged, rubbing his thumb against Antonio's cheek in a loving manner, but he had a blank expression.

"Comforting you, ass." Romano answered flatly, his cheeks brightening up. Antonio smiled and closed his eyes again, kissing Romano's palm when his hand grazed over his lips. Romano just sighed and kept driving, still running his fingers through the Spaniard's hair.

"Go to sleep." Romano instructed, and Antonio snorted.

"I can't sleep in a car. Yo no se why, but I can't." The Spaniard informed, peeking up at his lover blankly. Romano raised a brow at the man, then huffed and ruffled Spain's hair roughly, then held his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Andare a dormire. Bastard." Romano said again, and Antonio chuckled softly and kissed Romano's hand.

"Maybe if you sing to me, hmm? Canta, Romanito." Antonio suggested, giving the boy a half-hearted wink, and Romano reddened and stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ass." Romano finally piped up, glaring at the road. Antonio let out a sigh and closed his eyes, not wanting to pester Romano into singing for him. Then, he heard soft humming, and Antonio cracked open his eye to see Romano blushing and looking nervous.

"N-nana bobó…. Nana bobó… tutti I bambini dormen… e Guido no…" Romano sang out weakly, and Antonio smiled softly, watching as his cute Romano sang to him, even if it was quietly.

"E dormi, dormi dormi per un anno…. La… la sanitá…. Oh, just shut up." Romano whined, turning bright red and turning on a road, looking around so he could switch lanes. Antonio chuckled and Romano gently tapped his nose in retaliation.

"My brother is the singer of the family, not me." Romano explained, and Antonio shook his head and kissed Romano's fingers.

"Your voice is muy bonito, Romano." Antonio complimented the embarrassed Romano, "You look like a tomato." He added, and Romano scoffed and yanked his hand away.

"Bastard." Romano growled, and Antonio chuckled and closed his eyes again. After about a half hour of silent driving, Romano glanced down at Antonio and found him sleeping. Romano sighed softly and caressed his cheek, blushing slightly.

"And you said you couldn't sleep in cars." Romano grumbled, stopping at a red light, then bending over and kissing Antonio's forehead, then his cheek and his lips, "Liar."

* * *

><p>Matthew was lying in a bed in the medical ward of the prison. He had been patched up nicely, but his side still ached. Beside him was Kiku, but he was still sleeping. Matthew just stared at him, examining the bandages around his head, and how blood had stained some of the wrappings. Matthew reached out for his husband, taking his hand and brushing his thumb against the back of his hand. Kiku looked really peaceful when he was sleeping, and Matthew gave a small smile.<p>

He was really tired, and he wanted to sleep, but he knew that the guards were going to transfer him to a different prison in a few hours. He wanted to spend as much time with Kiku as he can, even if he wasn't awake. He thought back to when they were comfortable at home, just hours before they had been arrested. Kiku looked so beautiful sleeping beside him, and he looked just as beautiful now as he did then. But Matthew did feel bad that his head got bashed in like that, just for him.

Matthew let go of Kiku's hand and brushed his fingers against the bandages, then through his hair. Kiku sighed in his sleep, then tilted his head against Matthew's hand, making a comfortable noise in the back of his throat.

Matthew smiled to himself, then briefly wondered if Gilbert was okay. He didn't see him carried away or escape or anything, and he didn't hear him yelling. Maybe he got taken back to his cell? Or would they put him in the isolation ward? Matthew sighed, deciding he didn't know enough about rules in prison or how they worked to properly decide what happened to him. Maybe he did get out, and was with Antonio right now.

A prison doctor entered the room and saw Matthew was awake. He frowned a little, going over to the blond and taking his temperature, then checking his wounds.

"You look too gentle to be in prison." The guard commented, and Matthew looked at the man, still caressing Kiku's cheek. He had brown hair that was long enough to cover his ears, and his bangs just barely passed his eyebrows. His eyes were green, and he looked pretty fidgety.

"You look too gentle to be working in prison." Matthew replied softly, and the man looked up and smiled. He shook his head slowly, taking off Matthew's bandages and disinfecting the injuries.

"I was given an offer. I was originally a prisoner, but the guard told me I could work here instead." He told, clicking his tongue when Matthew flinched from the disinfectant.

"What were you imprisoned for, eh?" Matthew asked softly, and the man glanced up at Matthew's face, then back down at the wound. He was currently putting new bandages on him, making sure they were nice and tight.

"Murder." He mumbled, then stood and gave a weak smile, "I'd rather not talk about it. What're you here for?"

"I wanted to keep my husband safe." Matthew explained, looking over at the still sleeping Kiku, "I was offered freedom, but…"

"I understand." The doctor said quickly, looking over at his other patient and smiling. "Been together for a long time?"

"No, we got married a few days ago." Matthew chuckled, and the doctor looked surprised. He gave a smile, though, and nodded. Matthew looked back at the doctor, and raised a curious brow, "What's your name?"

"Oh, Toris. Yours is Matthew, right?" He asked, brushing some of his hair behind his ear. Matthew nodded, looking over Toris with an interested eye. He looked like a Toris, that was for sure.

"So you got this job from…?"

"The guy who runs the prison." Toris answered, writing something down on a clipboard as he spoke, "His name's Feliks. He's a really nice guy, actually. He never told me why he has a prison. He's not the kind of guy."

"Ha, I never thought he'd be the kind of guy to be in the drug dealing business." Matthew retorted, smiling at his husband and gripping his hand again. Toris smiled again, then looked down at his clipboard and tapped his pencil against the wood.

"It was nice talking to you." He mumbled, looking at Matthew again, "I'll talk to Feliks, maybe you and Kiku will end up in the same prison when transferred." He said, then turned and left. Matthew blinked, surprised that this man he just met had offered to do something so nice. He smiled to himself, then turned back to Kiku and smiled more.

* * *

><p>Ivan, who was still in the isolation ward, was sitting on his bed impatiently. It had been so long since he was cooped up in this place. He heard through some… <em>painfully<em> passed notes that Matthew and Kiku got transferred, and Antonio got out. Gilbert must still be in the cells, then. He wasn't sure if he had been put in the isolation ward or not, since he barely saw outside of the four walls trapping him here.

He was getting increasingly pissed. Every day was the same. He woke up to the same four white walls, laying in the same prison bed, using the same toilet and eating the same crappy food. He contemplated trying to break out of the isolation ward, but doing that would probably just get him a transfer to an even more uptight ward. Or a mental hospital. Which would probably be more amusing than it was here, what with all the loons running about.

Ivan smiled to himself ruefully. He was lying on his bed still, and the food had been delivered not too long ago. He didn't know how to use most of his time, and decided to think back to when he wasn't in prison. Ivan didn't have a fun life, or an exciting one. The only thing he had to look forward to was working for Antonio. It was probably the only time he was actually doing something productive with his life.

It was strange, how he came about working for Antonio. They met at a small bakery shop, just across from the fast-food restaurant Antonio had been working at. Ivan still didn't know English, so he usually just mopped the floors of the bakery for money. The owner was Russian, so he had a soft spot for the giant. Antonio was so much shorter than Ivan, and he was so much younger, too.

When they met, Antonio spotted Ivan and went straight up to the man, his hands on his hips and a strange smile on his face. He proclaimed, "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and you're going to work for me one day."

Of course, Ivan didn't know English, so he didn't understand. He only knew one word, so he kept to that word, since it had never failed him. He looked at Antonio straight in the eyes, and said with the straightest face possible, "Okay."

After that day, Ivan didn't see Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo again. He was curious, of course, and he asked his boss if he knew who that man was.

"Oh, that man is just a boy. He's from Spain or something, and he was always causing trouble to the restaurant across the street." His boss explained to him, "Don't let his lack of presence bother you. He probably got fired and moved somewhere else."

Ivan accepted this answer and continued his days in the bakery, cleaning the place up and successfully but accidentally scaring off most of the children. He learned a little English from the customers, and after three years, he was finally able to handle working at the register. Though, he'd much rather clean the place and avoid talking to people overall.

There were nice customers, usually. But every once-in-a-while, some asshole would show up and critique his every move. Ivan hated those people the most, and sometimes, if he was feeling particularly sour, he would spit in their pastry or drink when they weren't looking.

Then, one day, just thirty minutes before the shop was going to close, a man came in from the rain. He soiled the floor Ivan just mopped up, and the Russian felt the urge to punch the man in the kisser. Now he had to mop the floors again…

The man came up to the register where Ivan stood, and the platinum blond stared at him with cold eyes. The man was wearing a hoodie, and the hood was pulled over his head. Ivan could only see his lips and chin from his height.

"Hola." The man said flatly, "I've come to pick up something."

"Name?" Ivan asked, wondering who would come to pick up a cake or pastry this late at night. The man looked over to the display case, and he smiled a very familiar and strange smile.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I've come to pick up my employee." He said, tilting his head up to show glinting green eyes. Ivan kept his blank stare, keeping eye contact with those glittering and dangerous irises.

"I prepare delivery." Ivan said obediently, immediately remembering the man. Antonio just chuckled softly, nodding a little as Ivan removed his apron and his name tag.

"You will call me boss from now on. You will do everything I say without question and without fail. Sí?" Antonio instructed as Ivan removed his work shirt and pulled out a black one from under the counter, sliding that one on his torso.

"Дa." Ivan muttered in response, folding up the apron and the shirt and placing them on the counter. Antonio raised a brow, but his smile stayed.

"Can I ask you something, employee?"

"Okay."

"Why are you doing this willingly?" Ivan looked down at Antonio without a change in his mood. He blinked slowly, thinking over his answer. When it came to him, he smiled childishly and stepped out from behind the register, taking out an umbrella.

"I do not know." He answered, going over to the glass doors and pushing one open, holding out the umbrella so Antonio wouldn't get wet. Antonio chuckled at the answer, then stepped out and allowed Ivan to hold the umbrella, keeping the Spaniard from getting wet.

When Ivan thought about it, he realized he did know why he was so willing to follow Antonio. It was because throughout his entire life in America, the land where you're supposed to have an opportunity and a good life, he was bored out of his mind. In fact, he was almost positive that he would've thrown himself off of some high cliff or building if his life didn't change.

In fact, Ivan would go so far to actually say Antonio _saved_ his life by letting him become his employee. Of course, he wouldn't tell his boss that. Antonio was the kind of man who hated sentimental crap, and Ivan knew it. Instead, he would show his gratitude by being forever loyal to his boss. There was no one else in his life who he would even think of caring about.

Ivan scoffed at his thoughts, rolling onto his side and facing the wall. And now, even though he was forever loyal, he was stuck in prison. He was the farthest he's been from Antonio in a while. It felt weird not having to be a body guard all the time. He didn't particularly dislike it, but he didn't like it either.

'_Boss will save me. I have been loyal to him, so he will break me out from here.'_ Ivan reasoned, closing his eyes and imagining more of his boring existence.

* * *

><p>Romano was in the kitchen. He was trying to make chili con carne, but cooking the foreign food just felt so wrong. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to look like this… He chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at the cookbook from Mexico. Honestly, he had no idea of Spaniards ate the same food as Mexicans. Well, they both spoke Spanish, right? So they should have the same food! That would be weird if they didn't. That'd be like Veneziano eating Pasta, and Romano eating parfaits or something.<p>

Well, he _did_ like parfaits….

Romano shook his head and tried to focus, adding some spices and shivering at the smell. It smelled good… kind of. Was it too spicy, maybe? Not spicy enough? Too much tomato? Too little beans?

Romano whined to himself, stomping in a circle, then focusing on the food again. When he assumed it was done, he plated the food and brought it down to the basement. When they had arrived home a week ago, Antonio went straight to the basement. He painted over the door to match the walls, then he put wallpaper over it and replaced the doorknob with a wall-mounted candle holder. Romano thought it was clever, just in case Ludwig came looking for him, but Antonio was always making random changes and improvements to his little hide-out.

When the door opened, Romano headed down the steps with the food.

"Hey, Spanish bastard, I made food. Kind of." Romano called out, and he heard a grunt in reply. When he reached the bottom step, he saw Antonio doing some pushups. Shirtless.

Romano almost swooned when he saw the sweaty body of his boss, but he kept his feet grounded and put the food on the table beside the bed they moved down here. Antonio glanced up at Romano, then gave him his seductive smirk and tossed an arm behind his back. He kept his eyes trained on his maid, doing one handed pushups easily.

Romano blushed and looked away, trying to look unimpressed when he actually was. Antonio chuckled softly and got to his feet, walking over to Romano and the table. He gave his maid a quick kiss, then looked down at the dinner.

"Ay, mi Romanito! You tried to make Spanish food!" He noted happily, picking up the plate and scooping a spoonful into his mouth. Romano's eyes widened, waiting eagerly for the reaction. Antonio chewed the food with a concentrating expression, and when he swallowed, he was silent for a while.

"Well?" Romano asked nervously, moving a little closer, wondering if Antonio didn't like it.

"It's…." Antonio muttered, looking down at the meal with unreadable eyes, "It's…"

"It's…?" Romano urged on, leaning forward more.

"It's really…. Really…" Antonio tried looking for the word, tapping the spoon against his lips as he thought. Romano whined a little, wondering if it was too hot.

"Really _what_, tomato bastard?" Romano urged further, staring into his boss' face. Then, Antonio put the plate down and wrapped his arms around Romano, smiling.

"It's perfect." Antonio purred, making the boy squirm in his arms to try and get away, but Antonio wouldn't let go. "Perfecto. Perfecto." He mumbled over and over, kissing Romano lightly.

"Why are you kissing me?" Romano complained, trying to get out of his lover's sweaty embrace, but Antonio just laughed and held on. Then, he lifted the Italian and sat him on the table, beside the chili.

"It just makes me happy that you made me this food. So, I'm kissing you. If you don't mind, of course." Antonio answered with a smile, kissing Romano again, but deeply. Romano kissed back, and when they pulled away, he pouted a little.

"I do mind, ass!" He grumbled, but Antonio didn't back off.

"Oh well. I'll kiss you anyway." He announced, kissing his maid again. It was a passionate kiss, and Romano didn't want him to pull away. However, the kiss was short-lived when Antonio pulled away with a confused and curious expression.

"That reminds me… Before I was taken to prison, you were acting strangely." He noted, and Romano raised a brow.

"Really?" He questioned flatly, amazed that Antonio would just stop in the middle of a _willing_ make-out session to interrogate him.

"Romanito, I'm a paranoid man." Antonio purred, nipping his maid's neck playfully, "Now tell me… Why did you apologize to me the night Ludwig and Veneziano came for dinner?"

"W-well…" Romano began, tilted his head to the left in a nervous way.

* * *

><p>Kiku walked down the narrow halls between the jail cells with one guard in front of him and a second guard tailing him. He was still cuffed, and he just shuffled between the two as they headed to his new cell. He didn't know how far he was from the original prison, all he knew was that he had been separated from Matthew, and he wanted him back.<p>

It had been two weeks since he last saw his husband. He had been bouncing around from prison to prison during that time. Every time he thought he would be staying for more than three days in one cell, the guards would come and take him away, hauling him on a bus to take him to his new cage. He hated it so much. He just wanted to see Matthew again. Even if it was once.

At the beginning of this hopping from cell to cell, Kiku would constantly look into each individual cell of each prison, searching for Matthew's face. However, after so many failures and so much disappointment, he settled for staring down at his shoes as he dragged his feet down the halls.

"Well, Jap, you'll be stayin' here for a while. You best get used to it." The guard called out over his shoulder. Some of the prisoners were hanging by their gates, calling out to the 'fresh meat'. They reached a cell that rested in the corner of this hall. The guard in front unlocked the door, and Kiku was shoved in after. His cuffs were unlocked through the bars, and the guard who spoke before leaned in close, staring the smaller man down.

"Listen here, your cell-mate is a little… rough. If you want a transfer, maybe you could convince me." The man brought up, his hand snaking through the bars and patting the defenseless Kiku's bottom. The Japanese man just stepped away, glaring at the perverted guard.

"Okay, buddy, I'm aboot to fall asleep, so can you be quiet, eh?" A thick Canadian accent drifted from the top bunk, shocking Kiku like a cat thrown in water. Kiku turned towards the bunks, unable to see the man properly. All he saw was the back of his dark green jumper, and his arms were covering his hair.

"Uh… um…" Kiku stammered, not sure if it really could be Matthew, or if he was just imagining things. The guards had left by now, much to Kiku's relief. The man on the top bunk sighed, then rolled over so they were facing each other.

"I said I'm a-…" He stopped and stared at the bewildered Kiku. "Maple…" Matthew mumbled, and Kiku couldn't wipe that shocked expression from his face. He swore he would have this expression for the rest of his life. Matthew hopped down from the top bunk, grabbing Kiku by his arms and kissing him eagerly, forcing the man further into shock.

When they pulled apart, though, Kiku practically jumped Matthew for another kiss. Matthew hugged his husband to his chest, and Kiku wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck, actually being lifted off the floor for a second as they kissed. Matthew spun them around, sitting Kiku down on the bottom bunk without breaking the kiss.

The blond was about to push Kiku back into a lying position, but Kiku pulled away from the lips he missed so much and shook his head.

"No! No, no, no, no, _no!_ I am _not_ having sex in a jail cell!" Kiku quickly declared, imagining the horrible, disgusting germs and diseases all over the beds. Matthew frowned a bit, a little put off by this rule.

"Why, eh?" He whined, getting on his knees before his sweet husband and kissing his fingers. His Canadian accent had really taken over during these past few weeks. It was a little amusing.

"I do not want to get some strange STD or something." Kiku explained, kissing the blond's forehead, then his lips.

"You can ride me, then you won't have to touch the bed." Matthew suggested with a smile, "Come on, I don't mind!" Kiku sighed in annoyance. Both at how eager Matthew wanted to do this with him, and that his Canadian accent was slipping with each word.

"We don't mind, either." They both heard from the next cell over, and Kiku shuddered in disgust.

"No, I am not doing it." Kiku protested, and Matthew groaned along with a few other cell mates.

"Can we still kiss?" Matthew pleaded, his accent practically wiped from his lips. Kiku thought about it for a minute, then lifted Matthew's chin and kissed him gently. First it was just a nice, simple lip touch, but then Kiku practically invaded Matthew's mouth, making the blond flinch. He accepted the tongue happily though, returning it tenfold.

"You have no idea how much I missed you…" Kiku mumbled into the kiss, and Matthew smiled and pulled away. He moved to Kiku's neck, kissing and sucking and leaving marks everywhere. Kiku was sighing and gasping lightly, wishing they were just home together so they could do whatever they wanted to do.

"I missed you so much too…" Matthew replied softly, then looked up at Kiku, "We won't be here for long, though." He said with a smile, and Kiku raised a curious brow.

"Is Antonio coming back?" Kiku asked, looking into his husband's violet eyes with hope. Matthew shook his head, though, almost making the Japanese man sulk before announcing in a whisper,

"I planned it myself."


	14. Chapter 13: 'Leven Fitty

Alfred sat in the chair in front of the mahogany desk where a thin, strangely dressed blond man sat with his legs propped up on the edge. He was playing with a pencil that had a pony-shaped eraser on the end, and he was smiling at Alfred.

"So, like, you wanna work in one of my prisons? Are you, like, totally sure?" He asked, jumping the pony up and down as if it were running.

"Yeah, definitely. I think… it'll be a good learning experience." Alfred said, repeating what Arthur had told him to say before he came to this job interview. He had borrowed a suit for the occasion, too, but the sleeves were a little short and the collar was a little tight. The man nodded, then brought his feet down from the desk and leaned forward, putting the pony-pencil down and looking over Alfred.

"Are you totally strong? Like, could you punch a wall if you wanted to?" The blond questioned, putting his chin on his hand while running his eyes over Alfred. The American felt a little unnerved from all the staring and he began tugging at his short sleeves, hoping the man wouldn't notice.

"Yeah…. Totally…" Alfred said, forcing a tight smile. The man hummed and rubbed his chin, smile still present on his face.

"Well, like, sure, since you want the job so badly. When can you start?" He asked happily, letting Alfred sigh in relief.

"Uh, how about tomorrow?" Alfred suggested, getting a bright smile from the queer guy.

"Tomorrow! Like, that's totally perfect! Okay, here's, like, the address to the prison, and over there is your totally pimped out guard outfit and stuff." He tossed a paper to the bewildered Alfred, then leaned over his desk and grabbed his arm, shoving him out of the chair and towards the door to where his outfit was waiting.

"I'll see you at, like, nine a.m. sharp!" He called out, his voice inclining slightly at the end to give his phrase the impression of a question. Alfred just nodded numbly, grabbing his new uniform and stumbling out of the room, into the hall where two others and his boyfriend waited.

Arthur peeked up from his bored yet proper sitting position, then stood and straightened out his coat.

"Ready to go?" He asked, glancing down at the outfit in Alfred's hands, then smiling, "You got the job?"

"Huh? Yeah, he just threw it at me." Alfred answered with a smile, going to the shorter blond and following him out of the building and towards their cars. When they were both seated and comfortable, Arthur turned to Alfred before starting the ignition and frowned.

"Are you sure you want to do this, lad?" Arthur questioned, looking over Alfred's surprised but unsure face.

"Yeah, totally." Alfred answered half-heartedly. He was truthfully nervous about doing what he was planning to do, but he always wanted to be a hero to _someone._

"What if your boss finds out?" Arthur asked next, putting his hands on the wheel and squeezing nervously. Alfred frowned and shrugged, turning his gaze away and out the window to his right.

"He won't find out." Alfred promised, putting his hands on top of the folded guard's outfit on his lap and waiting patiently for Arthur to start up the car and drive them home. The Brit sighed lightly, then looked back at the windshield, starting up the ignition and driving them out of the parking lot and towards home. As they drove, Arthur constantly glanced between the road and Alfred, who was still sulking in his chair, slouching down and glaring out the window.

"Just to let you know," Arthur began, getting the guilty blond's attention, "I think it's very brotherly and _right_ for you to do this."

At this small compliment, Alfred lit up and begun smiling again. He sank lower in his seat, but he did so with a smug grin and a shimmer of satisfaction in his blue eyes. Then, he looked over at Arthur and reached out a hand, rubbing the cloth to his black suit jacket between thumb and forefinger.

"I love you, dude." Alfred murmured lightly, making Arthur heat up and grip the steering wheel tighter.

"Git." Arthur scowled, glaring at the road now as he hit the freeway. Alfred just laughed at the insult that he still didn't fully understand.

* * *

><p>Antonio doubled over from with laughter, hands gripping his abdomen as he let loose on his vocal chords. Romano just sat on the table, his arms crossed and an annoyed and embarrassed pout on his lips.<p>

"Shut up, bastard! Don't laugh at me!" He cursed, delivering a well-deserved sock to the Spaniard's shoulder, "At least I didn't rat you out!"

"Yo se, Romanito, yo se." Antonio chuckled out, wiping his teary eyes with the back of his hand as he forced himself to swallow the last few guffaws still dancing around in his chest. "I was just so surprised. I thought you would have been the one to call us in!"

"What? Why would I do _that_? I'm not an idiot!" Romano scoffed, glaring further at the tanned man before him, and keeping his dangerous gaze, even as the green irises came closer to his own muddy browns.

"Anyway, you pay me. There'd be no point in calling in your boss." Romano added, crushing Antonio's ego in a heartbeat.

"Ah, Romano, you're so cruel sometimes." He purred, biting back his hurt feelings and going in to kiss his Italian prize. Romano fought at first, but it wasn't his usual fighting. This fighting was more like the 'I-want-to-kiss-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know-that' fighting. Quickly, Romano succumbed to the Spaniard's tongue, and they resumed their heated tango on the basement table.

However, their much practiced choreography was interrupted with the loud chimes of the door bell. Antonio pulled away from his maid with a gasp, and Romano whined lightly and tilted his head back, wrapping his legs around the Spaniard's thighs to keep him there.

"Dammit, it's probably just the delivery guy or something! Get back here!" Romano demanded, grabbing Antonio by the back of his bare neck and tugging him forward, resuming their tongue-tangling actions with a tooth-crushing force. The doorbell was persistent, though, and almost as quickly as they began, Antonio ended it with a forceful shove.

"We'll kiss when you get back from answering that door." He ordered, gripping Romano's thin arm and tugging him off the table, then gently nudging him towards the stairs that led towards the ground floor.

"Ugh, fine, bastard. We'll see who'll be kissing _what_ later. Ass." Romano grunted, stomping his way up the stairs, then closing the door to the basement and straightening out his clothes before he answered the door. When he tugged it open, though, he was greeted by a very unwelcome and unpredicted hug.

"Fratello! Ludwig is mad!" Veneziano cried out as he preformed the full-nelson on his unsuspecting brother.

"Don't just jump on me whenever!" Romano scolded first, gripping his wailing brother's arms and dragging him inside, shutting the door behind them and guiding him to the couch. When they were both sitting, Veneziano let go of his twin and wiped his eyes, sniffling as he came down from his hysteria. "Now what's that potato-bastard mad about, hmm?"

"H-he said th-that there was a b-break in at th-the prison that An-Antonio was staying in! He s-said that Antonio g-got away!" Veneziano whimpered, hiccupping slightly from crying so hard, "He said th-that he was g-going to k-kill him when he f-found him!"

"What? Then why are _you _crying?" Romano questioned, putting his hands on Veneziano's shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"Ve, b-because Ludwig h-hasn't been home in th-three days! H-he forgot about m-me, and I d-don't want to s-see him so angry!" Veneziano explained, a few more tears slipping from his eyes. Romano's brows rose, then he scoffed and stood, grabbing his cell phone from the kitchen and jabbing Ludwig's number into it. He came back into the living room, sitting beside Veneziano who watched him curiously.

"Hello, this is Ludwig." Ludwig answered after a few rings, and Romano exploded.

"Hey, potato-bastard, what do you think you're doing leaving my fratello at home all by himself for three days, huh? You know he's too stupid to function!"

"Romano!" Veneziano gasped, his voice being heard through the phone.

"I expect you to be home with him all night tonight, you got that, you lousy German piece of shit!" Romano demanded, then he hung up and crossed his arms, "There you go, all fixed."

"Ve, what did you do? He's going to be even angrier now!" Veneziano whimpered, but Romano scoffed and stood.

"You should go home now. You don't want him to arrive without you." Romano said, ushering his brother out the front door. Veneziano sighed, then hugged Romano loosely before going to his car and getting in. Romano watched him drive away, then turned back and went downstairs to see Antonio eating his dinner.

"Ludwig's looking for you. Are you sure you're safe here, bastard?" Romano asked from the top of the stairs, quite worried for his Spanish boyfriend. Antonio glanced over his shoulder, then smiled and continued eating.

"I'll be safe." He said, "Mostly because I expect either Matthew and Kiku to arrive, or Gilbert."

"What?" Romano huffed, stepping down the stairs and going over to the Spaniard who was leaning against the table as he ate, "Antonio, they're still in jail! They're not going to get out any time soon!"

"Of course they're not going to be _let_ out, Romano, but they will _break_ out. I didn't hire them for looks, mi criada."

Romano frowned more, then chewed on his lower lip and crossed his arms, "I'm not too sure…"

"Trust me a little, sí?"

"… Si…."

* * *

><p>"Oh…. Ludwig's going to <em>kill meee….."<em> Alfred whined as he walked behind Matthew and Kiku who were shuffling in a short line towards the lunch room. Kiku glanced over his shoulder at Alfred, who looked like he was ready to kick the bucket, after being sick in it, of course, and he offered a small but very fake smile.

"Thank you, Alfred. You are so kind." Kiku flirted, making Matthew glanced back and frown. Alfred's eyes widened slightly, his cheeks burning pink and a bashful smile on his lips.

"Um… yeah…. It's nothing, dude…." He muttered, adjusting the gun in his grip and continuing to walk. They reached the cafeteria, which was currently void of people, and he unlocked the doors and pushed them open. It would only be ten minutes until the place filled up with other inmates, so they had to work quickly. Once inside, Kiku and Matthew let go of the cuffs that were purposely loosened and they tugged open their ankle cuffs. Kiku power-slid across the linoleum floor, underneath one of the tables, and he tugged open his orange jumper and attached a small device on the bottom of the table with a piece of gum, making sure it was stable before moving onto the next one.

Matthew had shoved a table over to the windows, getting on top and he began tugging on the bars. Alfred joined him, and in a matter of seconds, the bars were tugged off, giving them a perfect escape route. When Alfred was done helping Matthew, he went back to the doors to the cafeteria, grabbing his gun and looking out into the hallway. No one was coming yet, which was good. Matthew started helping Kiku put the devices under the tables, and when they had placed them all, they put their shackles back on and waited by the door.

"Are you sure they'll work?" Matthew asked, looking past Kiku and at his brother, who was still looking out into the hallway.

"Of course they'll work. Arthur made them." Alfred reassured them, smiling a little.

"But Arthur was a conman, was he not?" Kiku questioned.

"Yeah, so?"

"Would he not try to con you, Alfred?" Kiku pointed out, frowning a little and getting a frown in response.

"No way, dude. Arthur loves me." Alfred huffed, looking back out through the window.

"Alfred…." Matthew mumbled, getting a nervous expression from the blond, "Remember the last person you thought loved you…?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alfred grumbled quickly, then he spotted a few guards coming their way, "Under the tables. Quickly."

Kiku and Matthew shuffled over to one of the tables and ducked, while Alfred stood by the doors like nothing. When the other guards entered and spotted Al, the thought nothing of him and continued on their way, chatting about a few of the prisoners. When they passed through, Alfred went to the doors and pushed them open, waving Kiku and Matthew over and leading them out of the cafeteria and back to their cell. They would be collected by two other guards in just a few minutes, so Alfred waited for them in the cafeteria, standing by the wall and tapping his fingers against his gun nervously.

While Kiku and Matthew waited in their cell, they shoved the cuffs down their jumpers, hiding them strategically for later use. As they scurried to fix themselves up, Kiku whispered to his partner, "Are you sure this will work?"

"No, but it's worth a try. If not, I guess we'll have to wait for Antonio to get us." Matthew said honestly, zipping up the front of his jumper entirely, covering the black tank-top they were also given to wear.

"Do you think they will shoot at us if it does not work?"

"…. Yes. Definitely."

Kiku looked worried, and the way he chewed on his lip gave his nervousness away the most. Matthew placed his hands on his husbands shoulders, making eye contact, and he smiled a gentle smile, "Hey, don't worry. I won't let them hurt my maple leaf."

"I will not allow harm to you, either." Kiku promised, putting his hands on the back of Matthew's neck, pulling him down for a quick but passionate kiss. They were pulled away by a loud slam against their cell bars, and a guard sniggered at them.

"Alright, ladies, it's lunch time." He jested, unlocking their doors and snapping cuffs on them for the short walk to the cafeteria. Matthew went first, then Kiku, and the guard followed behind them. There were two more guards posted by the cafeteria doors, removing cuffs and only allowing one prisoner at a time inside. In the few seconds that Matthew and Kiku were separated, they were both filled with a strange sense of uncertainty and fear.

When Matthew stepped inside, he immediately noticed Alfred by the unbarred window where he should be, and he quietly made his way to the line to collect his lunch. Kiku was let in a few minutes after Matthew got in line, and when he joined the line, they were separated by two other prisoners. One of them stared down at Kiku with a perverse eye, and Matthew noticed it. After his food was collected, he waited for Kiku to finish too, glaring at the man who was greedily checking Kiku out before. The man and Matthew locked eyes for a minute, and the prisoner scoffed.

"What, do you wanna fight, princess?" He threatened, and Matthew's eyes widened a fraction. He was about to step forward, but Kiku stepped between them and gave the man a blank stare.

"Matthew, let us sit." He mumbled, getting a nod from the blond and another scoff from the prisoner.

"Yeah, that's right, you listen to your little fag boyfriend!" He called out. Matthew glared down at his tray, and Kiku sighed softly and took Matthew's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Do not listen to him. He will most likely be damaged in our escape." Kiku whispered, and Matthew felt calm at the thought. They sat down at an un-bugged table and began eating, keeping Alfred in their sights, waiting for the signal. When the cafeteria was filled and the doors were locked, Alfred let out a shaky sigh, then sniffed his nose and swiped his thumb against it, piquing Matthew's attention. Matthew nodded to Kiku, who nodded in reply, and they both scooted as close to the window without the bars as possible. The guards had noticed the window, and two of them began walking forward when they saw Matthew and Kiku move towards it. Alfred looked over at the two, relieved to see Matthew holding the trigger device in his hand.

Once Matthew pressed down on the little black button in the middle of the device, Alfred closed his eyes. Around him, he could hear a loud, frantic beeping, a few scraping noises of shoes on the linoleum, and finally, a symphony of miniature explosions, just strong enough to blow the metal tables they were under free of the restraints keeping them to the ground and slamming them against the ceiling twenty feet above the floor. Guards shouted and inmates cried out in pain, and amidst the shock and confusion, Matthew and Kiku got onto their spared table. Alfred opened his eyes when he heard his brother call out to him, then immediately tossed his double-barrel gun to the duo. Kiku caught it with both hands, then passed it to the blond who raised it above his head and smashed the window, the sound of glass clattering against the ground catching the attention of a few unharmed guards. Kiku grabbed the gun from Matthew, then tugged Alfred close to him and aimed the gun at his head, getting shocked reactions from both blonds and the standing guards.

"If you come closer I will blow his fucking brains out on the wall!" Kiku yelled, snarling at the men who were rooted to the spot, amazed at what they thought to be their calmest inmate act this way. Matthew hoisted himself onto the window sill looking back at his homicidal-looking husband and smiling.

"Kiku!" He called out just before he hopped out the window, landing in the dirt just below the window. Alfred swallowed hard when he felt Kiku's grip tighten around his neck, then he yelped when tugged onto the table, the gun still pressed against his head.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Kiku said sweetly, pointing the gun at the other two guards, then lifting himself onto the windowsill, "And the food." He hops out onto the dirt beside Matthew, and they both dash towards the road three miles away. As they ran their mini-marathon, the two uninjured guards rushed to Alfred's side, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, dudes, go get the inmates!" Alfred quickly yelled, keeping up his 'I'm-a-helpless-guard-who-had-nothing-to-do-with-this' act. When the smoke from the miniature explosives cleared and the remaining guards ran to alert the patrol officers and the guards outside of the escapees, Alfred sighed and looked towards the window.

_"You had better make it, Mattie…"_

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed as he laid in his empty cell. He heard his pet bird twittering on the bunk above, doing God knows what. The albino had given up trying to escape after his fourth try, digging a narrow tunnel underground and towards the town. He was caught midway through, and had been banned from spoons. He figured if he mattered enough to Antonio, the Spaniard would send someone in to rescue him. After some thought, though, he realized he probably didn't matter enough.<p>

Time went by as he laid in his cell, and soon he heard to guards chattering with one another.

"I heard there was a breakout at our sister prison. The one in Arizona." One guard said, piquing Gilbert's interest. If what he heard was true, that was where Kiku and Matthew had been sent.

"Yeah, two of them got their hands on some explosives. Jumped right out the window and never got caught." The second guard replied, and Gilbert got off his bed and pressed himself against the bars, trying to look down the hall, but he couldn't see from where he was. He could hear their boots, though, and they were getting further away.

"They've contacted a few local police stations. Do you think they'll catch them?"

"Probably. I bet they'll be caught within the week."

"Do you know who escaped?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he tried to get closer, but their voices were now gone and all he could hear were garbled echoes. The albino bit his lip, then heard a particularly loud squawk from Gilbird.

Gilbert looked up at his spherical bird, then he climbed up on the second bunk to see an arsenal of weapons that the bird had pieced together himself. Gilbert's jaw dropped, picking up one of the handguns and testing its weight.

"Gilbird…. You're so fucking awesome!" Gilbert complimented the creature, getting a fond whistle in reply, "How did you do this?"

Gilbird just tweeted happily, then made itself comfortable on Gilbert's head. Gilbert chuckled and gathered his weapons, hooking them on his belt, which was really just the sleeves to his jumper, then he looked at the bars and frowned.

"But we're still locked in, Gilbird…" He mumbled, and Gilbird whistled again, then stomped on Gilbert's head. The albino hissed, but got the idea. He nudged apart a small square of iron from the rest of the structure, watching it fall to the ground easily. Gilbird tweeted proudly, and Gilbert chuckled.

"Lemme guess… urine?" Gilbert asked, and Gilbird whistled in response. The albino slipped out from his cell and prepared two loaded handguns, shooting out the cameras immediately and making his way towards the exit.

"I guess I haven't had the time to say this before, but…." Gilbert cleared his throat just as a horde of guards shoved their way into the hall, guns trained on the smirking albino, "Suck it, losers!"

* * *

><p>Antonio groaned and he tilted his head back, gripping the table he was leaning against tightly as he felt that shy tongue caress his dick.<p>

"Ay, mi Romanito…." He purred out flirtatiously, gasping immediately after when he felt a tooth scrape him, "Watch the teeth…"

Romano huffed against Antonio's throbbing cock, but he continued to blow his boss anyway. He felt awkward in this situation, willingly sucking cock, and mostly for a man who he tried his hardest to annoy, but he felt pity towards the Spaniard. Antonio had been unable to leave the house for weeks, and after hearing three days ago that Ludwig was on his tail stressed the man out even more. Romano didn't like seeing Antonio cooped up in the basement, so he figured that giving him head would let some of his tension go.

He pulled away from his boss' leaking member to suck in a much needed breath, fisting the man so Antonio didn't lose any pleasure. Antonio groaned again, rolling his head to the side and chewing on his lip.

"Romanito, I want to fuck you…" Antonio whined, his hips bucking into Romano's hand as he was worked. Romano frowned, then kissed the base of Antonio's dick, poking his tongue out to play.

"Mm-mm…" Romano vocalized, allowing his tongue to sweep upwards, towards the tip. Antonio hissed in pleasure and tightened his grip on the table, his knuckles turning white.

"Por que?" Antonio whimpered, gasping again when Romano slid his pink lips over his penis, breathing softly against his skin.

"Because you said you were expecting guests… ass…" Romano explained before he filled his mouth with the aching muscle before him, deep throating him. His nose was tickled by Antonio's wiry pubic hair, but he didn't complain. Antonio groaned again and let his head fall forward. His fingers tangled in Romano's silky hair, and he began panting.

"Romano, let me fuck you." Antonio demanded weakly, his voice shaky from the pleasure he felt by Romano swallowing him so easily.

"Mm-mm." Romano repeated, bobbing his head now and fisting what his mouth isn't taking. Antonio bit his lip, suppressing another moan, then he tugged Romano's hair fiercely, getting a loud whine from him as he was pulled off his dick.

"I'm going to fuck you." Antonio growled, grabbing Romano's arms and lifting him to his feet. Romano gasped a little, then yelped when he was forced onto the table. Needless to say, he was immediately turned on by the dominance, but he tried to hide it by yelling, "No! Bastard, I said no!"

"Don't lie, Romanito, you want me to." Antonio chuckled, shedding Romano of his pants and boxers, then pressing his wet dick against Romano's anus. Romano gasped softly and gripped Antonio's shoulders.

"W-wait! You didn't stretch me yet!" Romano cried, but he got a dry laugh from his lover as a response.

"I saw you fingering yourself, don't try to deny it." Antonio purred, and Romano turned a bright red.

"Bastard! Agh!" He moaned as he was filled, back arched and head pressed against the table, "F-fuck…."

"Romano… Ah…" Antonio groaned, thrusting roughly from the get-go. He gripped Romano's hip tightly with his right hand and he pressed the Italian's left thigh against his chest with his left, allowing an easy path into his little lover.

Romano gasped and whined and whimpered as he was filled over and over again. His fingers tangled themselves in the sleeves of Antonio's red-and-green shirt displaying the word "Mexico" across the chest, and free leg bent around Antonio's hips, pulling him in deeper. Antonio groaned when he felt Romano's insides flutter against his dick, adding more pressure and pleasure.

"H-Harder, 'Tonio!" Romano pleaded between moans, unable to curse when he was finally getting laid after more than a month of Antonio being in jail. The Spaniard was quick to comply, slamming into Romano so roughly that the table jerked and creaked under the weight, threatening to collapse. Neither of them cared, though, and Antonio kept going, being rooted on by Romano's lewd cries and pleas.

As the two lovers gave one another pleasure on Antonio's table, the door bell rung throughout the house, alerting the two that Antonio's guests had arrived.

"F-fuck, I have to go get that!" Romano gasped, rolling his head to the other side and moaning a little louder.

"No!" Antonio quickly denied him, pressing a heavy hand against Romano's chest to keep him pinned to the table as he continued fucking his brains out. Romano whined in pleasure, his hips bucking as his prostate was abused.

"B-but, Tony…" Romano whimpered, and Antonio shushed him with a fierce kiss. The doorbell rang a few more times, but they reached deaf ears. Antonio thrusted faster, nails digging into any skin they came into contact with, and as Romano began nearing his climax, they heard the door being forced open, then politely closed.

"Antonio!" A familiar, obnoxious voice called out, "The awesome me is here! And two others!"

"Shit…" Antonio groaned, slowing down and getting a loud whine from Romano.

"Don't stop, bastard! Don't you fucking stop!" Romano begged tightening his leg around Antonio's waist, "I'm so close… fuck me, tomato-bastard, fuck me!"

Antonio's jaw had fallen at the request. He never thought he would hear such words from his little Italian maid, and he jumped at it. He resumed his vicious thrusting, grasping Romano's dick and pumping him in time. The Italian cried out in pleasure, alerting the three guests of his and Antonio's whereabouts.

"They're down in the basement." Matthew's voice was heard over Romano's and Antonio's animalistic grunts.

"Do you think they are in trouble?" Kiku questioned.

"Let's find out." Gilbert said, and the hidden door was located and kicked in. The three went down the stairs in time to see Romano's back arch inhumanely off the table, crying out Antonio's name as he emptied himself on his shirt.

"Eeeeeeuuuugggggghhh!" The trio cried, practically running back up the stairs and taking cover from the horrible scene before them.

"Pussies!" Romano yelled after them, panting heavily and gasping when he felt Antonio filling him with his seed.

"Ah… Romano… te amo…" Antonio whispered, kissing Romano's cheeks, then his lips. He slowly pulled out of him, his spunk leaking out of his thin lover. Romano sighed in relief, all of his sexual tension void.

Antonio fixed his pants and hair before making his way up to his living room, spotting the three shaking employees of his covering their faces and ears and cowering at the thought of their boss getting action.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Antonio huffed, the smell of sweat and sex still lingering heavily on him. He looked over the three, then frowned a bit, "Where's Ivan?"

"Uh… eh… I guess he hasn't broken out yet…" Matthew mumbled, peeking through his fingers at his boss who was practically glowing from sex.

"Strange…. Matthew, you y Kiku go break him out. Gilbert, you're fixing my door, pendejo." Antonio ordered, smirking at the paling albino.

"Can I hide if you start screwing again?" Gilbert asked, and Antonio chuckled.

"No, I'll tie you to the chair and force you to watch." Antonio answered darkly, then he spun on his heel and walked down the steps, spotting Romano cleaning himself up and fixing his clothes.

* * *

><p>Ivan was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of sunflowers and working for Antonio and the warm sun when a loud, annoying alarm pulled him out of his dreams. He sat up quickly, confused but alert, and he saw guards running past his cell. He peered through his small window, hearing a cry of pain from far away.<p>

"What's going on?" A guard near his cell door questioned, and another guard answered, "Someone's breaking in!"

"_In?"_

"Yes! In!"

"Rrrrrraaaaaaagggggh!"

"Holy shit!"

"What is that thing?"

"Help! Heeelp!"

Ivan backed away from his cell door quickly, dodging a spray of blood aiming for his face. One of the guard's throat was slit, and his jugular was spraying blood everywhere. Suddenly, a loud banging was heard against Ivan's door, denting the metal barrier multiple times. Ivan pressed his back against the wall, wishing he had some kind of weapon to use as defense, but he had only his fists. His door was broken down, sending dust and debris into the air. Ivan used his arms to cover his face, not wanting his eyes to get damaged, and when he peeked past his hand, he saw the most intriguing yet confusing and dumbfounding sight before him.

The panting man glared at Ivan with ferocious eyes, his shirt slathered with blood along with the knife in his left hand and gun in the other. He flipped his drenched hair back from his face, keeping his eyes on the baffled Russian.

"I owe you eleven fifty!" The man named Kumajirou declared, getting a large smile from the man he was rescuing.

"Дa. Plus interest."


	15. Chapter 14: His Last Tequila

Alrighty, guys, this is the second to last chapter! woohoo!

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"Yes. Almost. Hold on, I have to calibrate it."

"Calibrate? It's almost the middle of the night. This isn't going quick enough, Kiku."

"Calm down, Matthew, I promise this will work."

The sirens begun blaring, startling the two escapees who were currently waiting just outside their car, Matthew sitting on the hood and Kiku working on a four foot robot that was supposed to rescue Ivan. He stopped his work, however, when he saw smoke beginning to billow from the building. Guard after guard were leaving their post to investigate what had happened, and Matthew and Kiku sat there, dumbfounded.

"What do you think is happening, eh?" Matthew asked, sliding off the hood and taking three large strides towards the gate, intertwining his hands in the diamond-shaped holes and peering through, trying to see what was going on in the building yards away.

"I am not sure. Maybe Ivan is breaking out himself?" Kiku suggested, stepping away from his robot and looking through too.

"Would that be dangerous?" Matthew asked, and he and Kiku looked at each other silently. They both agreed that yes, it would definitely be dangerous, and they looked back towards the jail with wide eyes and worried expressions. Matthew chewed the inside of his cheeks and Kiku tightened his grip on the fence, eyes searching everywhere for a hint of that bulky Russian.

Minutes went by, and the sirens didn't stop. Searchlights flooded the place, and soon gunfire was heard. After a few seconds of shooting, the firing died down, and the yard cleared of kicked up dust and debris. Silence, a long, painful silence….

"_Thirty-four fifty?"_ They all heard shouted through the court, and Matthew's face paled. Definitely that was Kumajirou's voice… but what would he be doing in a prison? The white-haired man cried out in anguish and frustration and the gunfire was picked back up, but instead of the bullets hitting the ground, they hit the guards, knocking them all out of their posts.

In just a few more moments, the noise died down, and Matthew and Kiku scanned the dusty space before them, not seeing any kind of movement. Matthew felt panic bubble in his chest, and Kiku began worrying about what Antonio would do to them if they came back empty-handed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ivan's hand reached out and grasped the fence, right beside Matthew's face. The Canadian shrieked and threw himself back, putting a hand over his racing heart to calm himself down.

Ivan smiled childishly at the two, and soon Kumajirou and a third inmate came into view. Kumajirou lifted himself over the fence, dropping down right beside Kiku. When he stood straight once more, he glared at the Japanese man, then walked over to the car and yanked the door open, getting in the backseat.

Ivan had to help the shivering young inmate he had been accompanied by over the fence, lifting him up slowly and keeping his grip on the boy until he was sure he had a grip. When the boy was safely over, Ivan grabbed the top of the fence and lifted himself up until his hip was pressed against the edge. He swung a leg over , straddling the barbed wire and not flinching at all, then he tugged his other leg over and dropped down, landing on his feet and smiling once more.

"Comrades! I have two more employees!" Ivan said happily, putting hands on Kiku and Matthew's shoulders and pushing them towards the car, "I am happy you have come. I was thinking you would not come, but you have!"

"Uh… yeah…." Matthew mumbled, opening the driver's door and getting in. Kiku swallowed drily and kicked his robot down, leaving it in the dust as he, too, got in the car. When Ivan and the third, younger inmate got in, Matthew threw the car in drive and made a U-turn, zooming off into the night, headed for the road.

"So, little Latvia, what is real name?" Ivan asked, throwing a large arm around the startled boy and pulling him close to his side. His smile was wide and quite sinister, but it still had childish qualities. Kumajirou was busy digging through his wallet, grumbling about owing Ivan thirty four dollars and fifty cents.

"M-my name…. It's R-Raivis…." The blond answered, blue eyes downcast and a small shiver running through his body. Ivan's smile widened and he ran thick fingers through the curly and somewhat matted blond hair, tugging the boy's head back so his thin and pale neck was proudly exposed.

"Raivis…" Ivan purred, rubbing his thumb against Raivis' forehead, then chuckling, "I claim you. You are mine, Дa?"

"What?" Raivis gasped, trying to force his head away, but Ivan tightened his grip on the boy's hair.

"You are mine." Ivan said again, happily pressing a finger against Raivis' cheek, then his nose, then his neck, still gripping his hair tightly.

"Um… uh…" Raivis whimpered, his shivered becoming more apparent and more violent.

"And _you."_ Ivan purred, freeing Raivis from his death-grip and facing Kumajirou, who had just finish pulling out the correct amount of money and folding it up neatly.

"I have your money." He said politely, holding out the wad of dollars and the two quarters. Ivan eyed the money, then he grabbed Kumajirou's extended hand, almost crushing the albino's palm.

"You are mine, also." Ivan claimed, moving his head a little closer to the now startled man, "You come to rescue me, so you are already good employee."

"Uh… right…" Kumajirou mumbled, then he glanced up at Matthew, who was snickering softly. Honestly, Kumajirou was still quite sore that Matthew left him for that Japanese man, and a sudden thought struck him. He could probably make him jealous if he were to go for Ivan, then he would get his little Matthew back! He felt as though he had just come up with the most brilliant plan, and so he looked straight into Ivan's eyes with a serious and determined face, black eyes glistening.

"Alright. I'll work for you, boss." Kumajirou agreed, and Ivan smiled more, patting Kumajirou's head, then taking the money.

"Good." Ivan chuckled, removing his hand from Kumajirou and facing forward with a dark smile, "Good…"

* * *

><p>"I did it, Ludwig." Veneziano said softly, sitting alone on the couch with his phone pressed against his ear. It was cold that night, and he had left the windows open for a while longer than they should have been, so the air inside of his and Ludwig's house was just as chilled as it was outside.<p>

"Ja? Everything works, then?" Ludwig asked over the phone, still working hard at the station and getting together the plans he needed in order to properly arrest Antonio and his minions. He even planned out which high-security jail they would be going to, separated across the country. Ludwig felt torn when it came to Matthew and Kiku, but he knew now which side Matthew was playing for, and he didn't cut any slack for criminals.

"Si. It even picked up a conversation they had today. Antonio is definitely there." Veneziano confirmed, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against his sore eyes. He had been staring into a computer for the better part of his day, and he had been listening and transcribing the conversations he heard his brother and Antonio and the rest of the drug dealers having in the Spaniard's home.

"He sent Matthew and Kiku to collect Ivan a while ago. They should be coming back soon. Then you can go." The Italian informed, still rubbing his head gently. Ludwig didn't respond immediately, but when it came, it was in a gentle, caring voice.

"Are you okay, Veneziano? You don't seem as… cheerful as usual…" Ludwig asked, worried for his lover. He cared deeply for the Italian, and he didn't want t force him to do anything he was uncomfortable with. In fact, Veneziano actually offered to plant the bug in Antonio's house himself, without Ludwig begging him to.

Veneziano smiled and dropped his hand from his face, "Ve~, I just betrayed my brother and his boyfriend, Ludwig. How do you think I feel?"

Ludwig sighed slowly, then grunted, "I suppose. Why would you help me, anyway? I thought your brother would be your first priority…"

"Oh, he is. It's just, after seeing Nonno go through what he had to, I knew I had to stop Romano from making the same mistakes." Veneziano answered logically, then yawned, "I'm going to go to bed, Ludwig. Call me when you're going to arrest Antonio, okay? I want to go with you."

"Huh? Veneziano, I don't want you to get hurt… There will definitely be a fight…" Ludwig tried to talk his dazed lover out of it, but Veneziano simply laughed.

"I'll be okay, Ludwig. I'll just hide behind you." He said, then yawned again, "Good night, Rome."

"….. Good night, Vene…." Ludwig grumbled, feeling quite tickled that Veneziano had used his childhood nickname again. They hung up shortly after and Veneziano sighed and got to his feet, walking the short distance through his house and into his bedroom. When he flopped down on his queen-sized bed, he flipped his phone open and looked at the screen. He wanted to call Romano, tell him what was going on and to get out of there, but he knew if he did, he would immediately alert Antonio.

Ludwig, on the other hand, immediately stepped out of his office and barked the following commands.

"Alright, men! Listen up, and listen well! In just a few hours, we will be heading over to the Fernandez-Carriedo residence and conducting a search and seizure, warranted by the state judge. I want every room checked, door kicked down, and wall cracked open. I want every attic, basement, and shelters to be scanned. I want every person in that house bound and incapable of any movement aside from an inch-wide shuffle of their feet. If you must, you may use force, but only use force when you have been reasonably threatened! If anyone dies on that premises, there better be a good explanation as to _why_ they had to!

"However, this _does not_ include Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. If you feel your life is in danger by this man, I will give you full permission to shoot him dead, and then some. Got it, men?"

"Yes sir!" The room filled with an excited buzz, and Ludwig stepped back into his office to prepare himself. He checked his guns, slipped on a bullet-proof vest, then adorned his badge, right over his heart.

"If they don't kill that bastard on the spot, so help me God, _I_ will…" Ludwig growled to himself, gripping his pistol tightly, then slipping it into his holster.

* * *

><p>Antonio sipped his tequila slowly, eyes slowly rolling across his employees. The lights were dimmed from cigarette smoke, and a soft cough filled the somewhat quiet living room. The sound of metal rubbing against metal and guns beings assembled had created a tense and anxious aura in the room. Ivan had returned with two others not long ago, and they all had to step outside to talk when they found the bug in Antonio's couch. They left it there, though, knowing that if they destroyed it, it would only tip off whoever was listening.<p>

Matthew wiped his nose on his sleeve, sniffing softly, then coughing again. He was loading up a pistol, wiping it down every once in a while with a small towel. Romano shifted on Antonio's lap, his eyelids heavy and his breath slow.

"Duerme." Antonio mumbled, and Romano let out a slow sigh. He shook his head in response, but he closed his eyes anyway, his head resting in the crook of Antonio's neck. Ivan glanced over at his boss, then resumed twirling his water pipe in his hand, spinning it in slow, lazy circles. The Russian sucked on his cigarette, then took it from his lips and gave it to Raivis, who took it gratefully and sucked on it himself, letting the smoke drift from his nose. Raivis was cleaning out the mouth of a double barrel shotgun with a critical eye, making sure there was nothing to block the bullets.

They heard a rustle from outside, and Kiku lifted his head towards the window. Gilbert frowned, then stood from the couch, picking up his metal bat and gripping it tightly.

"Están aquí…" Antonio mumbled, patting Romano's hip to wake him up. When the Italian opened his eyes, Antonio looked down at him and smiled, "Go upstairs."

"No…" Romano mumbled, yawning softly and getting off of his boss, allowing Antonio to stand, "I want to stay, bastard."

"I don't want you getting hurt." Antonio replied in hushed tones, but Romano still wouldn't budge. He shook his head, then looked down at the table covered in firearms and knives, then he bent down and picked up a pistol at random, looking nervous as he held it, but determined.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Antonio questioned, and Romano shook his head.

"But I know how to throw it." Romano replied sheepishly, getting a calm smile from the Spaniard.

"Te amo."

"Bastard…."

Antonio smiled more, then turned to the table, looking over the assortment of guns before he bent down and reached underneath the table, pulling out a battle axe he was fond of. It was a little taller than him, decorated with beautiful golden thread and a red handle. The blade glinted from the dim light, and a few feathers hung from the spike at the tip. Antonio tested the weight in his hands, then looked at his employees in order. His eyes met with Gilbert's first, and he got a small, nervous smile from the albino. Ivan and his two personal workers, Kumajirou and Raivis, all bowed their heads, focused on their work. Ivan smiled.

Kiku and Matthew were sitting together, their knees pressed against each other and a calm look in their eyes. Matthew met Antonio's gaze, then let out a slow breath and smiled.

"Thank you, Antonio." He mumbled, and Kiku looked up at Matthew, then at their boss. He nodded before turning back to his work.

Romano swallowed thickly, then took Antonio's hand.

"Hey, are you wearing it…?" He asked, and Antonio nodded in response. Romano let out a breath, then squeezed the Spaniard's hand, "Te…. Te amo, tambien…."

"Ay, Romanito…" Antonio chuckled, running his fingers through brown hair, then kissing his forehead. Romano smiled a little, and more rustling was heard outside.

Everyone paused their work, then stood. Ivan gripped his water pipe, Raivis his knives, and Kumajirou was determined to fight with his bare hands. Gilbert gave his bat a quick swing, then rested it on his shoulder. Matthew cocked his pistols, and Kiku did the same with his rifle, pressing the handle against his shoulder. They stood there silently for a few moments, the only movement coming from Raivis, who was putting out his cigarette.

Just as the smoke died, a gentle knock came from the door, startling the group more than if they had burst through the windows.

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, I have a warrant for your arrest, and the arrest of Matthew Williams, Kiku Honda, Ivan Braginski, Raivis Galante, Kumajirou Shiro, and Gilbert Beilschmidt. We understand you are currently holding one hostage and may or may not be forcing said hostage to fight. Give us the hostage now, then surrender, or we will come in and shoot." Ludwig's barking voice was heard through the door, and Antonio smiled.

"Okay!" Antonio called out, shocking his employees, "I'll give you the hostage!"

"Antonio?" Romano squeaked as he was grabbed roughly by the Spaniard. Antonio smiled more, then pressed a grenade in Romano's hands

"Just pull the clip, drop it, and run." Antonio instructed, and Romano swallowed nervously. He was shoved towards the door, and he slowly stepped towards it, gripping the handle and twisting. Kiku and Matthew aimed their guns, not wanting anyone to bust in. Gilbert tapped his bat against his shoulder, watching closely.

When the door was pulled open, Ludwig reached in and grabbed Romano's shirt, tugging him behind him and slamming the door shut. Romano yelped when he was manhandled, stumbling backwards when he was shoved.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig questioned the Italian, who was shaking like a little leaf.

"Si…. But you won't be." Romano mumbled, holding out his hands to show the grenade. Ludwig's eyes widened, but before he could take the bomb away from the boy, Romano pulled the clip, then dropped both items and ran away. A few of his men cocked their guns, and Ludwig yelled at them to stop.

"Don't shoot him! He was ordered to! Get him! Alive!" Ludwig commanded, and a group of four policemen ran after the Italian. Ludwig bent down and picked up the live bomb, throwing it as far as he could, which was apparently quite far. It exploded while airborne, getting a loud yelp from a particular onlooker.

"Ve, how noisy!" Veneziano's voice came, immediately getting Ludwig's attention. The brunette was wearing loose clothing, one of Ludwig's fancy shirts and some sweats. He had only just woken up a half hour ago, and his hair was still a little messy.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Ludwig asked, getting a small smile and a nod from his lover.

"I'll be okay." He reassured him, "I'm sure no one will want to shoot me." He laughed, and Ludwig gave him a worried look. "Sorry about my brother, though. He hasn't been in love like this before, so he's a little silly."

"It's okay. I'm not going to arrest him." Ludwig reassured the Italian, then he faced the door again and sighed, "Alright, men, let's get this over with."

His men responded with a loud, "Yes, sir!" and Ludwig kicked the door open, cocking his gun and aiming it at the first guy he saw.

Matthew.

The blond ducked to the left before he got shot, the bullet just grazing his shoulder. Matthew hissed in pain, but he recovered quickly, aiming his gun and shooting at the quickly growing mob of policemen.

"Remember, I want them alive!" Ludwig shouted as his men raided the place.

The fight was quick, but violent. Matthew and Kiku had successfully dwindled their numbers with their guns, but the policemen were wearing bullet-proof vests, which wasted most of their bullets. Ivan, Gilbert, and Kumajirou jumped right in the heart of the fight, smacking their foes' brains out with hatred in their eyes. Kumajirou even snapped one of their necks. Raivis looked absolutely horrified the entire time he fought, and he only ever really attacked when Ivan seemed to be in danger of sustaining injury. Whenever he stabbed a man, he would apologize earnestly, then ask 'Mr. Ivan' if he had been hurt.

Romano had snuck back into the house about the same time Veneziano was granted entrance into the bloodied home, and they immediately made eye contact. Romano rushed towards the table, but Veneziano was faster than him, grabbing his brother's wrist and twisting it behind his back, getting a shriek from the Italian.

"Fratello, why would you do this?" Veneziano questioned, forcing Romano to his knees, then gripping his hair, "You know I hate fighting! I know you hate fighting, too!"

"B-but, Antonio-"

"He doesn't control you, Romano." Veneziano cut him off, forcing him against the ground and sitting on top of him.

"You're not the only one Nonno taught how to fight, you know!" Romano hissed, using all of his strength to flip them over, landing on top of Veneziano and getting a yelp from the boy. When Romano was free, he spun around and grabbed Veneziano's shirt, lifting him, then slamming him back against the linoleum, his head making a sickening _crack_ noise.

Ludwig saw the two fighting, and he tried to force his way towards the two, but he was pushed back by an axe coming down right where he was standing.

"I see Veneziano is weaker than his brother, sí?" Antonio chuckled, lifting his axe again, then swinging it towards Ludwig, hitting the German's hand with the blunt end, knocking the gun away from him.

"He's just going easy on Romano." Ludwig scoffed, clenching his fists and dodging the blows Antonio delivered, ducking away from his axe, then moving forward to punch the man wherever he could. After a short back-and-forth, Ludwig managed to hit the man in the jaw, making him stumble backwards and drop his axe. When the Spaniard regained his composure, he barked out a new order.

"Save yourselves!"

And just like that, the room seemed to clear. Ivan wrapped his arms around Raivis, lifting him onto his shoulder, then he grabbed Kumajirou's arm and tugged him towards the front door. They were the first to escape successfully, and Gilbert was keen to follow their example. He delivered a few more blows to the head, rendering some policemen unconscious, and others dead, before he threw his bat at a window, shattering the glass and exiting that way.

"My window!" Romano shrieked, "You bastard!" He cried, loosening his grip on his brother only for a second. Veneziano took this opportunity to deliver a rough blow across Romano's face, knocking him over. Veneziano climbed on top of him, a little dizzy from having his head smacked repeatedly against the linoleum floor. The younger Italian sat on his brother, holding his arms down tightly and keeping him from moving any more.

Kiku and Matthew went opposite ways, Kiku bolting out the front door, leaving a trail of bullets behind him and a few more dead or injured bodies, and Matthew ducking out the backyard door, hopping over fences in his escape.

As they ran, Ludwig and Antonio continued their spat, fighting fist-to-fist now, and Ludwig was being forced back.

"Get out of my house!" Antonio yelled, delivering another blow to Ludwig's chin, making the man take a few more steps backwards. Veneziano gasped, and Romano rolled them over once more, gripping the younger by his neck and slamming him down a few more times.

Ludwig had fallen back when Antonio swung again, and both he and Romano saw the gun beside his leg. Antonio smirked, then turned his back to the German, heading for his previously forgotten axe in order to kill the man. Ludwig grabbed the gun quickly, and Romano gasped.

"Antonio! Wait!" He shrieked, and Feliciano regained dominance, shoving them over once more, rolling Romano onto his stomach so he could see the scene before him. Ludwig cocked the gun and aimed. Veneziano didn't see him, paying attention to his brother, who was squirming beneath him and shouting for Antonio to turn around.

Once the Spaniard did, Ludwig shot, hitting Antonio in the chest, right where his heart was. Upon impact, Antonio stumbled backwards, a surprised, pained, and confused expression mixed all over his face. A hand clutched his chest, and he dropped to his knees, then onto his stomach, his hands landing beside his head, one covered in blood.

"_No!"_ Romano shrieked, shoving Veneziano backwards, then running to Antonio's side, dropping to his knees beside the man and grasping his shoulders, "'Tonio! Antonio!"

He began sobbing, and Ludwig and Veneziano watched with saddened faces.

"Fratello…" Veneziano mumbled, and Romano dropped his head to Antonio's back, sobbing into the dead man's shirt.

"No! Not like this! _Not like this!_" He sobbed, clutching the man's shirt tightly, "You _shot _him!"

Ludwig lowered the gun, then sighed softly and got up. Veneziano slowly got to his own feet, swaying a little from what he feared may be a concussion. Ludwig went to the elder Italian brother, resting a hand on his shoulder, only to have him flinch away.

"Get away from me!" He screamed, turning to glare at Ludwig, "Get away from me you potato-humping bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Romano, it's for your own good." Veneziano offered, but Romano wouldn't listen.

"Shut up! What if I shot your Nazi boyfriend and told _you_ it was for your own good, huh?" Romano yelled back, turning to look at his hurt brother. A few of the policemen were groaning and getting up, and Ludwig decided it would be easier to help them first. One by one they were carried out, and soon the ambulance arrived, taking the injured men of justice to the hospital. Romano clung to Antonio's body, not letting anyone near it.

When the house was cleared of corpses aside from Antonio's Veneziano went to Ludwig and squeezed his arm, "Give him a minute alone, then he'll come, okay?"

Ludwig nodded in understanding, and both he and Veneziano left the house for Romano to sob over his lost lover.

"You were going to take me to Madrid…" Romano whimpered softly, rubbing circles in Antonio's back, "You were going to take me to Madrid…." He repeated.

"Te amo…."

* * *

><p>MAN! I am just DIGGING deaths! Hahahaha!<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: Let There Be Drug Lords

RainbowLlamas: If I put a warning saying "character death" in the summary, it'll totally give away the whole thing, man! D: I don't want that! I want to shock people, and make people angry/sad!

Anonymous: Well, that wouldn't really be a happy ending… But then again, considering I'M the author, I guess it would be expected, huh?

awkwardsilences: D'aww don't worry, you should've seen all the 'I'm crying' comments to my other story! It wasn't even depressing! xD

Hahaha you guys are funny ! This will probably be a short chapter, but this is definitely the last one!

Mmm nothing like a delicious pastel-covered hotdog bun for dinner to make your night perfect.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here's your mimosa, Mr. Vargas." a soft, accented voice came, and Romano tilted his head to the side, holding out an empty hand for the drink as he continued reading the newspaper. It was a hot day in Madrid, and he was out on his porch in jean shorts and a white wife-beater, sporting some fashionable non-brand sunglasses that were breaking, but he didn't mind. As long as they still kept the sun from his eyes, he would wear them.<p>

He slowly sipped his drink, eyes focused on the comics section of the newspaper now, after he had finished reading about the weather and politics. Even though he's been here for six months, he still had trouble reading Spanish, and he sometimes found himself asking his maid for help. Lucky for him, she was a kind and patient young woman, who devoted her precious time to making sure Romano was comfortable, as instructed by her boss.

As Romano preoccupied himself with trying to remember what 'nadar' meant, his maid looked over her shoulder and noticed the man carefully sneaking up behind Romano. She was about to say something, but the man brought a finger to his lips, and she closed her mouth in response. She turned back around, facing the same direction as Romano was in his chair, and she fidgeted a little. She knew Romano scared easily, and she didn't want him to yell at her for not telling.

The man continued to creep forward, until he was directly behind Romano's seat. He put his hands on the back of the chair, then lowered his head carefully, brushing his lips against the Italian's neck, then licking. Romano's shoulders shot up, knocking the man in the chin, but neither of them moved.

"Bastard…" Romano muttered, getting a soft, melodic chuckle from the culprit.

"You hit me in the chin…" the man replied, his voice as warm and bright as the sun that shone down on them.

"You deserved it. You're late." Romano scoffed, putting the newspaper down and drinking more of his mimosa. The man laughed again, then kissed Romano's neck, finding a random spot with his lips to suck and nibble on. Romano let out a relaxed sigh, then huffed and pushed the man's head away before getting up.

"Not out here." Romano muttered, taking the man's tanned and coarse hands and pulling him inside. Once inside the somewhat cooler house, Romano sat down on the couch, a little bit of sweat dampening the materiel, but neither of them minded. The man sat beside the Italian, attacking his neck again, licking and sucking and biting. Romano bit down on his lip, placing his hands onto the man's shoulders.

"Hey… are you sure you're safe here…?" Romano questioned, allowing the man to push him back onto the couch so he was lying down.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" the man asked in return, slipping his warm hands up the smaller male's shirt, rubbing his fingers in circles against Romano's nipples. The smaller brunette shivered in delight.

"I just…. Ah… I don't want you to… nng… wait a minute… wait…" Romano moaned out, losing his train of thought as the Spanish man began grinding against him, almost dry humping him, in fact.

"I don't want to wait, Romano…" the man whispered, one of his hands deserting Romano's chest in order to undo his shorts, tugging them down his thighs, then palming his hard-on.

"D-dammit, I'm trying to talk!" Romano whined, lifting his hips into the man's skilled hands, "'Tonio, stop!"

The green-eyed Spanish man huffed, then sat up, removing his hands from his Italian lover and pouting.

"What, Romanito? I'm safe here!" Antonio whined, making eye contact with the flustered Romano.

"Are you sure?" Romano asked, lifting himself up onto his elbows and staring up at his boyfriend.

"I'm positive. Anyway, they think I'm dead. Shot in the heart, remember?" Antonio purred, putting his hands on the armrest behind Romano's head and leaning down to resume his sucking, latching onto Romano's collar bone. The Italian sighed softly, tilting his head back as he felt those Spanish lips working on him.

"You better be damn happy I – ah! – I told you to wear that!" Romano panted out, his hands gripping Antonio's shoulders as the older brunette stroked him again.

"Sí, sí, I am, Romano. You were so smart and so clever!" Antonio complimented, teasing Romano by hanging his head close to his, their lips so close to touching, but not even brushing together. Romano parted his own lips, panting lightly and tilting his head to the side, silently allowing Antonio to kiss him, but the Spaniard didn't, "You are such a good actor…"

"Shut up…" Romano whined, tilting his head up, only to have Antonio move his head away. He kept them close still, but not close enough.

"You even planned the shot to the heart, didn't you? Is that why you put the bag filled with fake blood there? I thought you were muy loco." Antonio chuckled, and Romano rolled his eyes, then tried to kiss him again, but he was still denied the contact. The Spaniard let his thumb press against the tip of Romano's penis, eliciting a long whine from the man.

"Ay, when you started crying, I thought you actually thought I was dead, too!" Antonio smirked, lightly brushing their lips together, getting a soft, needy gasp from his young lover, "And when you mentioned Madrid-"

"Ugh, Antonio, shut up!" Romano groaned, tilting his head back and clutching the man's shoulders tightly, lifting his hips into his teasingly slow hand, begging him to touch him. Antonio just laughed, enjoying the desperation Romano was showing, and he decided to finally indulge. He sped up his hand, but only for a few seconds before he pulled away. As he worked his pants off, he lifted his fingers to Romano's mouth, who greedily took the two digits, sucking and licking and moaning against them.

When Antonio had his pants off, he tugged Romano's shorts down the rest of the way, then he pressed his thighs against his chest, removing his fingers from the Italian's mouth and pressing them into the man. Romano whined and tossed his head to the side, biting down on his lip as two fingers worked him loose. Antonio kissed Romano's knee gently, thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them every once in a while, then adding a third finger.

While he was finger-fucking his petite Italian, Antonio growled into the brunette's ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand again, Romanito…" Romano moaned at the words, desperate for Antonio's cock, but too proud to admit it. When Antonio deemed his lover ready, he pulled his fingers away and gripped his dick, pressing the tip against Romano's anus teasingly, as if testing out the resistance. With a vicious glare from Romano, though, Antonio decided to hurry things along, and he began pressing in, fitting inside the man's body perfectly.

Just as he was completely in, their maid came inside and gasped, then went to cover her eyes.

"Um... Um… Jefe?" she called out, suddenly finding the glass coffee table _terribly_ interesting. Antonio clicked his tongue in annoyance, then craned his neck to glare at the flustered girl, snarling ever-so slightly. Romano couldn't help but buck his hips when he saw the snarl on his lover's face, always turned on when he asserted himself like that.

"Qué? Qué quieres? No puedes ver que estoy trabajando?" Antonio roared, making the girl whimper and take a step back. Romano let out a breathy whine, the faintest syllables slipping past his lips to form Antonio's name.

"Lo siento, pero usted tienes una llamada…" she said quickly, probably remembering every scratch and kink in the glass coffee table. Antonio let out a slow sigh in an attempt to calm himself, and he slowly began pulling out of Romano.

Romano would have none of this, however, and he used what little strength and surprise as he had to shove Antonio over, accidentally knocking the Spanish man's head against the armrest in his haste. He didn't apologize, though, and instead straddled Antonio as best as he could on the cramped couch. One hand gripped the back of the couch, the other twisting in Antonio's shirt as he began moving. Their commotion of switching positions got the maid's attention, and she squealed in embarrassment and turned away once more, covering her eyes entirely with both hands.

"Es muy importante, Jefe!" she whimpered, but Antonio only groaned in response, his hands clamping down on Romano's hips to guide him and make his ride easier. After a few slow, nervous bounces, Romano began speeding up, his moans and pants increasing in quantity and volume. Antonio finally replied.

"Dame el teléfono." Antonio demanded, tossing one arm out to the side and almost hitting it against the coffee table. He wiggled his fingers in a 'give me' motion, his other hand still guiding Romano's hips as he thrust up into him. The maid attempted to hand the phone over with her eyes closed, but when Antonio growled impatiently, she took in a deep breath and peeked one eye open, immediately captivated by the sight of Romano riding her boss. It was disgusting yet hot to her, and when the phone was finally gone from her hand, she turned around and practically sprinted into a separate room, desperate to get the noises and the image out of her head.

Antonio gripped the plastic phone tightly, then pressed it against his ear, holding it in place with his shoulder and he grunted out a pleased yet somewhat annoyed, "Hola?"

"W-W-Welcome back, b-boss…." A timid, youthful voice mumbled over the phone, and Antonio smirked a little.

"Ah, Rantis, si?" Antonio questioned, his voice trailing off in a low growl when Romano clenched, squeezing the Spaniard's dick eagerly, as if to remind him what was most important at the moment.

"Raivis, sir…" The shy boy corrected, and Antonio chuckled.

"Si, si, same thing. I take it this is a welcome call from Ivan?" Antonio guessed, getting a noise of approval from the Russian's henchman. Antonio groaned and his hips bucked upwards, ramming Romano's prostate roughly and urging a strangled cry from the Italian.

"Are… Are you having s-s-_sex_, sir?" Raivis gasped, and Antonio chuckled softly, then gasped and groaned.

"Ay, Romano, do that again!" Antonio demanded, and Romano bit down on his lip, then rolled his hips once more, clenching and relaxing then clenching again. Antonio's moans and groans urged the Italian on, and Raivis began stammering even worse. Another voice was heard in the background, a rough but childish one, and hearing it made Antonio smirk even more.

"What goes on there? I tell you to congratulate and ask question, not babble." Ivan scolded, and Raivis apologized earnestly before returning to the phone.

"Mr. R-Russia would like to know when to come out of hiding…" Raivis queried, and Antonio hummed in thought, still working his hips against Romano's prostate. Desperate moans filtered through the call, reaching Raivis' end and unnerving the poor boy.

"Ant-Antonio, I'm so-"

"Shush, Romanito, I know." Antonio purred, rocking his hips upward, abusing his prostate. Raivis whimpered softly and starting mumbling,"Oh no, Oh God, Oh dear…"

Romano's shriek was heard quite clearly, even Ivan had heard it, and he shot Raivis a cold glare. Raivis squealed in fear of his boss, and was relieved when the moaning and whining stopped and was replaced by heavy panting.

"Tell my faithful employee Ivan to contact my other employees, and tell them to call me. Tell him…. He better have my delivery. Si?" Antonio panted, getting a soft hum of confirmation.

"Yes, sir." Raivis muttered, then hung up. When the phone was out of Antonio's grip, Romano laid down on his chest and sighed, kissing his collarbone gently.

"You made me wait." Romano complained, getting a low chuckle from his lover.

"I had to make sure it was safe. And it is." Antonio answered, rubbing Romano's back slowly, "I think the next few days will be quite busy, so be ready."

"How come?" Romano asked lazily, half-lidded eyes peering up at the Spaniard he had missed, but was too proud to say.

As if to answer Romano's question, the phone began ringing, then the phone in the kitchen, and finally the phone upstairs. The maid, who was still quite flustered from seeing the actions her boss and his lover had done on the couch, ran upstairs to answer the phone, and Antonio gently nudged Romano off of him so he can fix his pants and answer the phone in the kitchen. Romano was left in the living room with a still ringing phone, and he nervously grasped the machine and pressed the green button, holding it up to his ear and hoping that Antonio wouldn't get mad at him, but then wishing Antonio would get assertive again.

"Ciao?" Romano said softly, only to receive silence on the other end. A minute passed, and Romano tried again.

"Hello? This is Spain's residence…" He said, saying Antonio's changed name in case it were an authority figure.

"Are you the maid?" A gruff voice asked softly, and Romano hummed in confirmation, "I see… Tell Spain, Cuba is on his side."

"Cuba?" Romano repeated, getting a soft, "M-hm."

After, Romano hung up and gave the phone a confused stare, then jumped when it started ringing again. When he answered, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Japanada reporting." A soft, shy voice lilted through the receiver, and Romano perked up.

"Mat- er… Canada! What's going on? What's with all of the calls?" Romano asked, and Canada gave a small gasp.

"Romano!" He said cheerily, "Well, _Spain_ is getting all of his old workers back together."

"Why? That bastard didn't tell me!"

"Romanito!" Antonio's voice came from the kitchen, "Less talking, more taking down names!"

Romano flinched at being caught, then sighed, "Tell me later, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you in a week, then."

"Right…." Romano muttered, then hung up, only to have the phone blaring in his hand once more.

"How many are there going to be?" Romano cried, getting a melodic laugh from the kitchen.

"Ay, Romanito, didn't you know? I've been doing this job my whole life!" Antonio answered happily, and Romano answered once more.

"Spain's residence, state your country." Romano requested, feeling a small smile tug at his lips. He was nervous as hell and wanted to run away, to never have to suffer through more fighting and hiding and lying….

But this was where he liked it the most, anyway.


End file.
